You Were Always There: Part Six
by OpenBookLina
Summary: Mia Thatcher and her friends are back for a strange and exciting sixth year at Hogwarts. This time, they have a collector as their potions teacher, Dumbledore is disappearing more often to who knows where, schoolwork and blossoming love fill their daily activities, and on top of it all Harry may find the secret to Voldemort's past and the key to defeating him once and for all.
1. Awake

**Hi there, everyone! How are all of you? Well, here it is, the first chapter of "You Were Always There: Part Six" as well as the first chapter of the new year. Wow, I can't believe that this series has come this far after so much time and hard work. I'm going to just say that as far as this book goes I will try my best to make it as fun and interesting as the others, because Half-Blood Prince was honestly my least favorite book. I will try to put my usual flare on it, and since there were some obvious changes in the last book (such as Sirius surviving the battle at the Department of Mysteries), you can expect to see some changes in regards to that, especially in later chapters. Now, if everything goes according to plan than by now I should have at least two more chapters typed up, and so the next chapter will be posted next week and I will work on the others as soon as I can so you guys aren't waiting as long.**

 **Again, I just want to thank you all for supporting me and following me through this long journey with me, Harry and Mia, and all of the other characters, both old and new. Sometimes it's hard to imagine I was writing the first chapter of Part One over five years ago, and how popular it became. It was just a thought that popped into my head and I wanted to see if it was any good. Well, you guys obviously thought so, since I got so many favorites/follows/reviews that I was compelled to write and post the next chapter just a couple days later. Six books later here we are, so close to being done, and I already have the events of book seven planned out in my head.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this first chapter and don't be afraid to review and tell me what you think of it. I will have the next chapter up next week, and if there are any question or concerns feel free to message me! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter are not mine!**

Chapter One: Awake

MiaPOV

 _ **DUMBLEDORE, POTTER VINDICATED…MINISTER TO RESIGN?...UMBRIDGE SUSPENDED…HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED RETURNS…**_

Mia was quiet as she read the headlines of the copies of the _Daily Prophet_ that had come out just days after the battle in the Department of Mysteries. On the front pages she could see the embarrassed, vulnerable minister trying to avoid the cameras, while a stricken, dirty and frazzled Delores Umbridge was being removed from the Hogwarts grounds, with Filch sadly carrying her luggage behind her. She supposed in a way this made her happy, but once she registered the date the article was written in the top left corner of the page, her happiness deflated a bit at the reminder. The oldest paper she had with her, the one that finally declared Voldemort's return, was dated for June 19th, 1996, which was close to six weeks ago.

 _Six weeks. I've been asleep for nearly six weeks._ With a soft sigh escaping her lips, Mia folded the papers and placed them off to the side before she turned to face the small window, leaning back more comfortably against her pillows. There was the light from the morning sun streaming in through the window panes, making her room light up brilliantly, not a shadow in sight. There was a perfect view of the city's tallest buildings and if Mia craned her neck, she could just make out a small tea shop sitting on the corner of a street that looked no more than two blocks away, where Muggles went in and out with their pastries and morning cups of tea and coffee, completely unaware of the magical hospital that sat in front of their faces. Looking out at the view beyond these walls, Mia had to admit she felt so incredibly lucky and thankful. Thankful to have made it, thankful to be alive, since Healer Bloom had been upright with telling her there was a chance she wouldn't have made it. The idea made Mia's head spin around and she could barely make it out at first. Healer Bloom and Matron Sienna were very patient and kind as they asked her very simple questions after she had been given water from her aching throat. They had asked for her full name, age, and birthday while Ben sat by her side, holding her hand tightly, as though he were afraid she would vanish into thin air of he let her go. Dumbledore had been there as well, looking thoroughly relieved that Mia was awake and aware, standing off to the side with a crying Mrs. Weasley as Mia was looked over. Once was established that she suffered no sort of memory loss from her head injury, that's when Mia started rounding off questions of her own.

"What happened?" she had asked them. "Where are the others? Are they all right? The Death Eaters—Harry—what's going on?"

It was then that Mia was hit with the overwhelming news that while everyone was safe, she had been in St. Mungo's with her life on a thread for over a month. This information indeed hit Mia pretty hard, and at first she couldn't register what she had heard. How could she have been asleep for six weeks? It only felt as though she had woken up from a long, very uncomfortable nap. But later on, when Mia had been given the editions of the _Prophet,_ she knew they had to be true. All she could do was stare blankly at the headlines, shocked beyond belief and also grateful to be alive.

That had been only just yesterday, and after hours of questions, tests, taking potions and checking on the progress of her recovery, Mia was left with her father and Professor Dumbledore for some time, and her headmaster was the only one to truly set her mind at ease.

"Sir, Harry…my friends…" Mia had whispered.

"Have been tended to by Madame Pomfry's hands and will be more than thrilled to see you," Dumbledore reassured her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"What about Griff?" Mia asked, ignoring the puzzled look Ben gave her.

"He will be perfectly all right, once tomorrow comes along," Dumbledore replied.

"What do you mean?"

"That is enough questions for today Mia, you need your rest."

The last thing Mia wanted was rest at the moment. After realizing just how long she has been out of it, Mia had the frightening lingering thought that if she closed her eeys, she wouldn't wake up again. Ben had soothed her of these troubling thoughts, stroking her hair and staying with her while she fell asleep, wanting a break from the leftover pain and soreness from her injuries. From the moment she woke up that morning, she still had a hard time believing what had happened. She wondered how she could not have realized that she was asleep for so long? Mia tried to think back, to remember something, but all she could really remember was feeling the force of the attacks Bellatrix bestowed upon her, and hearing Harry's cries before she blacked out. Sometimes, if Mia tried hard enough she thought she could make out vague images in her head from some sort of dream. A dream involving sunlight, bright colors, especially pink, and a tender kiss to the forehead. She wasn't sure what this dream meant, but that's all that came to her mind when she thought of the time she was asleep, the detail getting faint and more blurred with each passing hour. Mia sighed again as she readjusted herself on the bed, trying to ignore the sore, stiff muscles in her legs when she heard a sudden voice call out her name.

"Mia!"

Mia was able to turn her gaze away from the window in just enough time to see a small boy with messy brown hair and matching eyes barge his way into the room, a gleeful, excited smile on his face. At the sight of him, Mia herself beamed a happy grin and opened her arms just in time for the little boy to jump up onto her bed and throw himself at her, wrapping his little arms around her shoulder and hanging on tightly. The pressure of his body on her stomach was enough to make Mia gasp sharply in pain, but she covered it up with a light giggle and held her little brother close to her, using her hand to ruffle his hair. She couldn't help the slight burning in her eyes as she held him, knowing that she had come so close to never being able to again.

"Mia, you're finally awake!" Brian exclaimed happily. "What took you so long?"

"Brian, you can't just jump on your sister like that!" Catherine scolded as she entered the room, looking aghast and nervous as she came over to the side of the bed. "That will hurt her, sweetheart."

"I'm sorry, Mia," Brian said, drawing away quickly and looking worried that he had indeed hurt her.

"It's okay, buddy, you're all right," Mia reassured him, still grinning as pinched his cheek playfully. "I'm so happy to see you."

"Me too, I've missed you," Brian said, settling himself so he was cross-legged on her bed and taking off a school bag that he had on his back. "Are you feeling any better?"

"I'm feeling a lot better than I was," Mia answered him. It was true, her right leg felt kind of numb, but that was only because when she was first admitted they had to force Skele-Grow down her throat in order to regrow the bones that had been broken, and she hasn't been able to walk on it yet. Even though she was slowly getting better, her body still ached most times, especially her hands, which had taken the brunt end of the fire from Bellatrix Lestrange's curse. They were still a little red and sore, but that soreness was almost gone at this point. The only real issue was the internal bruising from the _Bombarda_ curse, and even with the potions they give her, it will take just a little while to fully heal. Yesterday Mia's matron was able to help her sit up in bed so she could be more comfortable, and ever since then, she has been in the company of her family.

"That's good, it's been boring without you home," Brian went on. "And I made you something, too."

"You did?" Mia asked. "What is it?"

"Close your eyes!"

Mia giggled again but did as her brother asked, closing her eyes tight and hearing him open up his bag, shuffling around until he found whatever it was he was looking for. Another few seconds passed before Brian gave her the okay to open her eyes. When she did, Mia saw that Brian was holding up a small model in his hands made of red clay, forming some type of figure that Mia couldn't quite make out. However, after she stared at it, she saw that there were four legs protruding from a body and there was something that looked very much like a six-year-old's version of a tail at the end of it.

"Is this a horse?" Mia asked him.

"Yeah!" Brian replied, holding it out and placing it in her hand. "I made it in my art class at school! I was going to give it to you when you came home, but I had to wait, since you were sleeping. Do you like it? I know you really like horses."

"I love it, Bry," Mia said softly, her eyes burning again as she drew in her brother in for another hug, kissing the top of his head. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you're okay, Mia," Brian muttered into her hospital gown.

"Me too," Mia said through slightly trembling lips. "Me too."

"I brought you a treat, sweetie," Catherine said as she placed a plate wrapped in foil on Mia's bedside table. "Cinnamon cookies, your favorite. I also brought some of your books with me too, since the healers aren't sure exactly when you'll get to come home."

"Thanks, Mum," Mia said gratefully. "Will Dad come by later? He wasn't here when I woke up."

"As soon as he catches up on some sleep," Catherine confirmed as she took a seat in the chair on Mia's other side. "How are you feeling today?"

"Better, just sore. It still hurts to move around too much, but Healer Bloom said with some luck I may be able to try getting up and walking around by the end of the week," Mia said as Brian started taking out some of his toys for them to play with. "He says the exercise will help strengthen my muscles again. Mum…has anyone told Harry or the others that I'm all right? I tried asking Matron Sienna earlier, but she told me not to worry about that now. She was sure Dumbledore would let them know."

"I'm sure he will, sweetheart," Catherine said. "We just haven't had the chance to tell everyone you're awake yet because they've been—well, busy, so to say."

"Busy?" Mia repeated, furrowing her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"We won't be able to reach out to them until the trial is finished today," Catherine told her, her expression somewhat hesitant, as though she wasn't exactly sure how to word what she was trying to say.

"Trial? What trial? Mum, I don't understand," Mia said, feeling thoroughly confused. "Wait, no one's in trouble, are they?

"Don't worry dear, they're not in any sort of trouble," Catherine explained to her, smiling gently. "They've been called in to testify."

"Testify? For what?"

"I think I may be able to answer that," came a new voice. Mia and Catherine turned their heads to see a very familiar woman standing in the doorway, her bubblegum pink hair as vibrant as always and the grin on her face spreading wide as she caught sight of Mia. She worse navy blue robes with black combat boots and small gold loop earrings, her eyes gleaming excitedly.

"Hi, Tonks!" Brian greeted enthusiastically as he pulled out more of his toys on Mia's bed sheets for them to play with.

"Wotcher, Brian," Tonks said as she stepped into the room. "Wotcher, Mrs. Thatcher. Mia, thank Merlin, I'm so very happy to see you're awake, I was so worried."

"Tonks," Mia said, feeling relief wash over her. "You're okay! I remember seeing you at the bottom of the stairs…"

"Just a scratch, nothing serious," Tonks said, waving it aside as she took a seat next to Brian on Mia's bed. "Had to stay here for a little while though, and I got yelled at a few times for sneaking out to check on you. You've got quite the creative brother here, he loved talking to you while you slept."

"Mummy and Daddy said telling you stories would help," Brian put in. "And Tonks was making funny faces too, it was really cool."

"Well, Tonks is a very cool witch," Mia giggled.

"Just as sweet as always, Mia," Tonks noted with an appreciative wink. "I've got some major news here, and it's going to knock your socks off, as my dad would say."

"Is it over already?" Catherine asked, surprised.

"You bet, it was all done once they administered the Veritiserum—a truth-telling potion," Tonks added at Catherine's confused face. "Didn't take long for the judges to decide."

"What are you talking about?" Mia said, looking from one woman to the other, not having a clue what was going on.

"Mia, that night in the Ministry, you stunned one of the Death Eaters, right?" Tonks asked.

"I think I stunned some of them, but what has that got to do with anything?"

"This one was coming at you, Harry and Neville while you guys were trying to climb the stairs, remember?"

"A little," Mia replied, a frown on her face as she vaguely remembered one of the Death Eaters slinking around in the shadows and she hit him with a stunner when he had started coming after Harry.

"Well, that night the Aurors arrested him along with the others that were captured and they were more than a little surprised to see who he was," Tonks continued with a wicked grin. The metamorphagus reached into the inside of her robes and pulled out a rolled up copy of the Daily Prophet. She unrolled it and placed it in Mia's lap, her grin never leaving her face. From the very top of the page, Mia saw that this was a copy of the Prophet from a few days after she was taken to St. Mungo's, but what really caught her attention was the picture on the front page. Her eyes widened drastically and her mouth almost dropped all the way down to the bed as she registered the picture in front of her that took up just about half of the front cover. The picture was of a man—a withering, terrified man holding up a prisoner's sign with matted hair scattered in patches on his head, very thin, with large front teeth and long fingernails with a quivering, twitching posture…almost like a rodent. The realization hit Mia with full blown force but she couldn't quite believe it was real. She turned her eyes towards the headline, printed in bold black letters.

 _ **PETER PETTIGREW FOUND ALIVE AND WELL! REAPPERANCE IS CURRENTLY BEING INVESTIGATED BY MINISTRY OF MAGIC**_

"No!" Mia gasped incredulously.

"You caught a bad guy, Mia!" Brian said. "I told Mummy you were like a superhero!"

"What…how— _Pettigrew…_ at the Ministry? But—"

"From what we could gather from the other Death Eaters, Pettigrew wasn't supposed to be there that night," Tonks informed her. "No one knows why he tagged along, but the second they found him, you can imagine that suspicions were raised. And as soon as his capture was released, guess who basically came strolling through the front doors?"

"No!" Mia gasped again, this time out of fear. "Sirius?! No, what was he thinking—they'll throw him in Azkaban without a second thought! Is he crazy?! We have to help him, we—"

"Mia, calm down," Catherine said, placing her hand on Mia's shoulder to keep her from shaking and trying to sooth her.

"Mia don't worry, Sirius is being helped," Tonks reassured her. "He had me and Kingsley bring him in, with Dumbledore right behind us. Giving the fact that Fudge is in some major trouble, he owed Dumbledore a say in this matter big time. Long story short, a trial date was set, and Dumbledore convinced the Ministry to keep Sirius in one of their holding cells until that time. That's why Harry and the others haven't been told about you yet, today was the final day to give testimony so a decision could be made. It's been going on for the past three days, and they gave both Sirius and Pettigrew Veritiserum, like how they should have done from the start, the idiots. Pettigrew was forced to tell everything, from his days as a spy for Voldemort to his betrayal of the Potters. Harry, Ron and Hermione were called to testify on what had happened when you came face-to-face with him two years ago, and the rest is history."

"What do you mean?" Mia breathed, hardly daring to hope in case it was dashed. Tonk's grin grew and she pulled out another copy of the Prophet, this one from today. It had a picture on the front cover as well, only this one was of Sirius being led out of a room, a distant smile on his face, as though he had been told some unbelievable news, and looking as though a tremendous weight had finally been lifted, his eyes alight with something Mia had never seen before. The headline on this edition was as clear as the last one and it sent a bolt of excitement through Mia as she read it.

 _ **SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT! THE TRUTH UNRAVELED AT MNISTRY TRIAL!**_

"Tonks," Mia whispered. "Does…does this mean…"

"Yes," Tonks answered. "As of half an hour ago, Sirius is a free man and Pettigrew was sentenced to life in Azkaban."

HarryPOV

"Harry stop fidgeting, you're making me nervous."

"How do you think I feel, Hermione?"

"Why are they taking so long, what more do they need? If those buggers can't see what's in front of them—"

"You're not helping, Ron!"

"Will you three be quiet?" Ginny hissed sharply from behind them, gesturing with her head. "They're coming back in!"

At the young redhead's words, Harry's attention snapped back over to the door on the left hand side of the courtroom, which had now opened and the members of the Wizagmont were now filing back in, wearing their midnight black robes and with firm expressions on their faces, giving away nothing of what they had spent the last forty-five minutes discussing in private. They trailed in one after the other and took their seats once more in the tall stands and podiums that raised higher than all of the other seats in the courtroom. When they were all seated, Harry moved his sight back to the ground floor, where there were two chairs, each one holding a man. In one chair there was a small, quivering man whose hands were bound in iron chains to where he sat, wearing grey robes that matched his graying hair, his big eyes round and filled with frightened tears as he trembled. From what Harry could see, he was flexing his hands and making a determined face, only to moan in failure. If Harry had to guess, he figured the cowering man was trying to transform, but due to the spell placed upon him, he would not be able to.

 _You're not getting away this time, Pettigrew,_ Harry thought savagely to himself, glaring at the filthy rat. Brining his sight over to the second chair, Harry couldn't help but feel the anxious knot in his stomach as he watched his godfather's calm posture as he sat there, waiting to hear the news of his fate. He also wore grey robes with his wrists bound in chains, but unlike Pettigrew, he was not whimpering and trying to escape. He sat there with his back straight and his eyes fixed upon the wizards and witches above him. Harry knew that although he had his composure on the outside, he was sure to be just as nervous as Harry was, even though the logical part of his brain told him there was no reason for it. Standing all around Sirius and Pettigrew were many Aurors, stationed by the doors around the circular room with strict expressions and at the ready to take action if need be. Sitting all around Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were many other witched and wizards, waiting with bated breathes to see what would happen now, the majority of them from papers such as the _Daily Prophet_. Seated in the first row was Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was leaning in and whispering to Mad-Eye Moody, the two of them with their sole focus on the Wizagmont. For a moment, everything was quiet as the final decision was set to be made, giving Harry a brief minute to think about how stressful the past few days were.

On top of everything else that was going on, Harry was nearly beside himself with worry from the moment he heard that Sirius was escorted into the Ministry by Tonks, Kingsley, and Dumbledore. He had wanted to go in there and drag his godfather out by his robes and tell him to run. How could he just waltz up to the ministry like that, knowing he was a wanted man? It wouldn't be surprising if they decided to throw him in a cell in Azkaban right on the spot. However, Dumbledore had come to Harry and told him the reason why, and it nearly sent the fifteen year old boy sagging to the ground in complete disbelief. Peter Pettigrew—the spy, the traitor, the one responsible for the death of Harry's parents and the reason Sirius was an innocent man on the run—had finally been captured. He was found among the throng of Death Eaters that night at the Ministry and was taken into immediate custody by astounded Aurors. No one could blame them, seeing as though Pettigrew was supposed to have been killed many years ago, with nothing but a finger remaining of him. Yet here he was, sniveling and scurrying as ever, sending the wizarding world into a tirade. Once the news of Pettigrew's capture and Sirius supposed innocence, people have been in an outcry of confusion, demanding answers from the Ministry and Harry knew that Fudge was getting flustered and helpless. He had been proven that within the past year, he was so desperate to cover the truth he went to extreme measures and put so many at terrible risks.

Now, after all of that, there is a possibility that notorious mass murderer Sirius Black may be innocent because the Ministry never went through with a trial in the first place? People have been reading up on everything about the current trial that had been taken place over the course of the last three days. Ever since it started, people have been called in, such as Harry, Ron, Hermione and even Remus, to explain what had happened the night that Pettigrew's true identity was discovered. Veritiserum had been administered, not only to Sirius, but to Pettigrew as well. Every sat and listened, appalled at the man who had spoken in a low, hollow, almost hypnotized voice as the spell forced him to say how he had spied on Voldemort's orders for over a year and when the plan to make him Secret Keeper for James and Lily Potter was made, he went straight to his Dark Lord and gave away their whereabouts. After that he proceeded to be tracked down by Sirius and made it out as though he was the one who had betrayed the Potters before blowing up the street and killing all the poor Muggles that were there. At the end of every day Harry would go to see Sirius in the holding cell for as long as they would allow him before going off to St. Mungo's to visit Mia. Sirius would always ask about her progress, and Harry was always sad to report that nothing had changed. His godfather would always smile and tell him to have hope.

"She's a tough one, Harry," Sirius would say to him. "She's not giving up without a fight."

When all testimonies had been made and the evidence was presented, they had to wait while the Wizagmont gathered to discuss what their decision would be. All of that had brought them to now, waiting for what they had to say. Harry had his hands balled up in his knees, praying with all his might, and he felt Hermione grasp his shoulder tightly.

"Witches and wizards of the Wizagmont, after careful time and consideration of all evidence presented, we have come to a conclusion," one wizard with a thin mustache spoke to the others before looking down at Sirius. "Sirius Orion Black, after hearing your testament of the events of October the thirty-frst and November the first of nineteen eighty-one, and hearing the confession made by Peter Cain Pettigrew, the result of this trial can have no other outcome. Peter Pettigrew, you are hereby guilty of being an accomplice to the murder of James and Lily Potter and the murder of twelve Muggles on the night of November the first, nineteen eighty-one. The Wizagmont hereby sentences you to life in Azkaban with no chance of parole—"

" _Nooooo!"_ Pettigrew moaned in despair, slouching forward in his seat, tears running down his pale face. "Please, have mercy…I didn't mean to do it! I didn't mean to hurt my friends—"

"Don't you dare call them your friends," Sirius snarled, glaring at Pettigrew with all the hatred he could muster.

"Sirius Black," the wizard continued over Pettigrew's wails. "In accordance to the findings in this trial, you are hereby innocent for all crimes charged against you and shall be reinstated into the magical community as of today with a clean slate. You are now a free man."

"Yes!" Ron exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air but his voice was nearly drowned out by the squabbled voices from the reporters around them, instantly talking over one another, wanting to head down onto the main floor to get a word in with either Sirius or Pettigrew, their Quick quills flying across their notepads a thousand miles a minute. Harry, grinning from ear to ear, practically leapt out of his seat and hurriedly pushed his way past others to make his way down to the main floor, where Sirius was slowly standing to his feet, appearing to be in a daze. The chains around his wrists had been unlocked the second his innocence had been declared and he was rubbing them as he stared around, as though he couldn't quite believe what had just happened, his gray eyes wide with absolute shock. Harry called to him, and that's what seemed to snap the animangus out of his revere. He looked up to see Harry coming towards him and a wide smile broke out upon his face, one that made the haunted shadows leave his eyes and the color come back to his cheeks in full force. At that moment Harry saw the face of Sirius Black twenty years ago shining through brightly, his aura that of one who was blind and seeing the light of the sun for the very first time. When Harry finally managed to get through the line if cameras and reporters who were beginning to crowd around Sirius, he was pulled into a tight embrace by the older wizard and Harry hugged him back just as fierce, happier than he had been in quite some time. He did it! Sirius is finally free! The two of the let go of each other after a minute and Harry pointedly ignored the cries of Pettigrew as the Aurors as they started to take him away, crying and whimpering for mercy all the way.

"Sirius! My old friend, please! Sirius!" Pettigrew groveled as he was led out of the door. Sirius ignored him as well, his sole focus on Harry, his smile never leaving his face.

"I'm free," he muttered with a light chuckle, running his hand through his hair. "I can't believe it. I thought this day would never come."

"Congrats, Padfoot," Lupin said as he came over with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the others, all with bright smiles. "It's good to have you back."

"Good to be back, Mooney," Sirius grinned.

"What are you going to do now, Sirius? " Ginny asked.

"Haven't really thought that far to tell you the truth," Sirius replied. "There was a part of me that was still scared that this wouldn't work, that I'd be back in Azkaban before the day was out. But now I'm free…I'm free! There's so much to do."

Sirius clapped Harry on the shoulder, beaming.

"And there's a lot to catch up on, too," Sirius added sincerely. "I really couldn't have done it without you all, nothing I can say can ever express my gratitude. How about we grab a bite to eat, all of us? My treat."

"With what money?" Lupin asked with a raised eyebrow. "Last I checked you still have to resubmit your paperwork to your claim on your family's fortune at Gringotts, and before anything else you need a bath."

"Well you don't exactly smell like a basket of roses at your special time of the month, Remus," Sirius stated indignantly. "And way to ruin the moment for us."

"I'm starting to wish you were back in the holding cell," Lupin muttered with an eye roll, causing Harry and everyone else to laugh at their expense.

"How about we leave before we get swamped with even more reporters?' Mad-Eye grumbled, pointing over to the group that was coming over their way. "Come on you lot, get moving."

Mad-eye quickly led them all out into a private corridor off to the right, so none of the reporters would be able to follow them. All the while, Sirius kept his hand on Harry's shoulder, and the boy could hardly contain his excitement. Sirius was finally free, after all this time! He wouldn't have to hide away in caves or his family's house anymore, living off of rats and always hopping from one place to another just so he could keep an eye on Harry. Now he was free to walk along others once again, go where he wants and have the freedom that has been denied of him for so very long. Also, Harry was finally free to be with his godfather now, something he had wanted ever since the summer after third year. Once they were all out in the corridor, they heard the sound of pounding feet and Harry loomed over to see Mr. Weasley rushing down to meet them, his eyes wide and a grin on his face, looking to be bursting with news.

"Harry!" he called out as he came closer. "Harry! Kids! The most wonderful news—I've come as fast as I could—"

"Arthur, what is it?" Lupin asked in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I got here as fast as I could," Mr. Weasley panted as he came to a stop before them, breathless with excitement. "Oh Sirius, congratulations, I'm so happy you got off, this was long overdue. But I just have to tell you all, it's so incredible—I had to wait until the trial was finished, then I lost you all in the crowd when I came in—"

"For Merlin's sake Arthur, what is it?" Mad-eye said, leaning against his wooden cane.

"I've received news from St. Mungo's," Mr. Weasley said gleefully, moving his gaze over to Harry. "Mia is awake."

"Wait, what?!" Ron said as Hermione gasped after a moment of shocked silence. "Mia—what—"

"Really, Dad?" Ginny asked her mouth twisting up into a smile to match her father's. "Is she really awake?"

"Oh thank God!" Hermione cried, tear already welling in her eyes.

"When?" Sirius said, flabbergasted. "How is she?"

"She's doing well as far as Healer Bloom is concerned, still sore, obviously, but one of the first things she did was ask about you all. It happened very late last night, by the time Molly came to me with the news you lot were already here, and I had to wait for the Wizagmont's decision before I could—"

Mr. Weasley's words faded out as Harry stared at him, registering what had just been said and he could feel something huge flare up inside of him. His heart rate picked up some and he felt something stirring around crazily in his stomach. He suddenly found it a tad more difficult to breath and his throat seemed quite dry. She's awake? His Mia was awake?

"Mia…is awake?" Harry whispered, hoping that this wasn't some sort of cruel joke.

"Yes, Harry," Mr. Weasley replied. "And asking for you, of course. From what Molly said they're trying to see how she can handle actual food, and checking the progress of her healing, but—Harry, wait!"

Harry paid no heed as he took off down the corridor, unsurprisingly with Ron and Hermione right at his heels, desperate to make his way out of there and to find his way back up to the Atrium. He has to go to her, he needs to see for himself if it was true! If Mia was all right he had to know right now.

"Get back here!" Moody's voice called in irritation. "You kids are too dangerous to be set lose running around through the Ministry!"

…

Fifteen minutes later Harry found himself stumbling out of the fireplace on the main floor in St. Mungo's, with Sirius coming through right behind him. The ex-convict caused quite a few people to yelp and jump where they stood, scurrying away from them, shocked at seeing the man they were currently reading about in the papers that no doubt had just started being delivered to wizards all throughout the country. The witch at the front desk simply pointed down the corridor that would lead to the staircase, smiling knowingly.

"You know where to go, Mr. Porter," she told him. Harry needed no other encouragement as he made his way down the corridor with Sirius, and he could hear the sound of the others stepping through the fireplace as well. His heart was pounding fiercely as he moved, half of him positively overjoyed and the other half terrified that this wasn't really happening. He had prayed for weeks that Mia would wake up, and with every day that passed the despair threatened to engulf him when he would walk into her room and see her lying there as still and silent as the day before. Just the thought of being able to hold her and feel her hugging him back was like a dream and it made him pick up his pace a bit as he and his godfather quickly climbed the staircase up to the fourth floor. He could hear Ron, Hermione and Ginny speaking with Mr. Weasley behind them but he hardly listened as he walked through a door and found himself along the quiet, long corridor that led to very few rooms. There was one door at the very end and as they turned the bend, Harry saw Tonks coming out of it with Matron Sienna.

"Oh no, you don't!" Matron Sienna declared, standing in front of the door to block entry, a firm, unrelenting expression on her face as she glared at them all, reminding Harry very much of Madame Pomfrey."There are way too many of you, the girl hasn't even been awake for ten hours, wha—Sirius Black!"

"Don't worry, this old dog is harmless," Tonks reassured her brightly, smiling at them all. "What took you so long?"

"We had to stop these four from running amok," Lupin replied, gesturing to Harry and the others as they finally caught up. "We didn't want a repeat of last time."

"I would assume not," Tonks laughed lightly.

"Please, I have to see her," Harry implored.

"She is with Healer Bloom at the moment, you can't all just go bursting in—"

"It's all right, Matron Sienna."

Harry looked around to see Mrs. Thatcher sticking her head out from around the door, her eyes soft as she stared down at him and her smile gentle.

"Harry is family," she said. "He can come in."

"Well…all right then, but only him until Healer Bloom deems it suitable for the patient to receive this number of guests," Matron Sienna gave in, shooting them all a warning glare as she stepped to the side to let Harry through. His hands feeling sweaty, Harry stepped forward as Mrs. Thatcher held the door open for him, allowing him entrance to the room as Mr. Weasley suggested that they all wait in the lounge. Once Harry set foot into the familiar bright room, he found himself suddenly frozen, his limps feeling strangely weak and his breath was caught in his throat at the sight before him. Healer Bloom was standing by the side of the bed in his usual green robes, a piece of parchment and quill floating beside him taking notes as he chuckled down at Brian, who was chatting away about something involving the toy dinosaur in his hands, and there, leaning back against her pillows with a tired smile and her eyes wide open, was Mia. His Mia. Awake, aware, and _alive._ Before Harry even had the chance to let the shock finish its process, Brian suddenly looked his way and a beaming grin lit up his face.

"Harry!" he called out in greeting, pointing at his sister. "Look Harry, Mia's awake!"

It probably took a second for Brian's words to fully register, but once Mia's gaze shifted over towards him and their eyes locked, there was no tearing away from them. Harry's heart soared as he thought to himself that her eyes were just as blue and beautiful as he remembered, and it was only now that he realized just how much he missed looking into them. Despite how tired she looked, they were still shining with that special brightness that took him by surprise every time he caught her gaze and made him motionless. He could see Mia's body go still on her bed and her smile faded a bit as she stared at him, as if hardly believing he was there. There was an odd yet comforting silence as they stared at each other, and Harry, so desperate to get here to see her, suddenly found himself incapable of movement.

"Brian," Harry heard Mrs. Thatcher call from behind him. "Let's go get a snack from the tea room upstairs. Healer Bloom, maybe we can finish up outside?"

"Of course," Healer Bloom agreed, nodding his head while Brian pouted.

"But Mummy, I wanted to stay with Mia," he protested.

"We'll come right back," Mrs. Thatcher assured him. "Now come along, I'm sure Mia would appreciate us bringing her some snacks as well."

"But…"

"Now, Brian."

Brian pouted some more but didn't dare argue with his mother as he slipped off of the bed and followed Healer Bloom over to Mrs. Thatcher. Harry barely noticed when they left the room, closing the door softly behind them, leaving him and Mia alone. The sun coming in from the window lit up her pale face, which had a small scar on her left cheek, and there was the ghost of a bruise on the upper right corner of her forehead. Thankfully there were no scars left from the burns, although her hands and what he could see of her shoulders were still red, and due to not having proper food in a while Harry, could tell she had lost some weight. But to him, she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It was quiet for another moment before Mia's lips twisted up into a timid smile.

"Don't I get a hug?" she asked quietly, her soothing voice snapping him out of whatever it was that was holding him in place. Within mere seconds Harry crossed the room to her bed, bent down and gathered her up into his arms, very nearly lifting her off of the bed from the force of his embrace. He latched his arms around her, hiding his face in her neck underneath her veil of curls and his eyes started burning as he felt her warp her arms around him just as tight, holding him close. Harry shut his eyes tight as he felt tears building up behind them and he breathed in Mia's scent, savoring her warmth and reveling in the feel of her. He could feel Mia nuzzle her face into his shoulder and she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Harry," she whispered. "It's okay, Harry, it's okay. I'm all right."

Hearing her speak was like music to his ears and it made the tears come out faster, a couple of them trailing down his cheeks. _She's here, she's awake. She's okay._ Harry kept repeating this to himself over and over again as they held onto each other, neither one wanting to let go. If it was up to him, he would never let her go again, ever. He wasn't sure exactly how long they stayed in that position for and he honestly didn't care, but all too soon they were slowly pulling away from each other and Harry took the time to gaze into her face. Using one hand, he cupped her cheek and—having wanting to do this for so long—he leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. The instant their lips touched Harry could feel that familiar tingling sensation from his head to his toes and he felt grateful to whatever it was that made it possible for him to kiss her like this again. The kiss was gentle, yet it still conveyed a sense of eagerness to show just how much he missed her and Mia pressed back, smiling into it. By the time they broke apart, Harry's head was spinning and he kept his eyes closed as he leaned his forehead against hers, his hand still against her cheek.

"Mia," he breathed. "Mia…"

After a few seconds Harry opened his eyes to stare right into hers, another tear making its way out.

"You were dead," he muttered in a weak, strained voice. "I lost you, I—I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, I…please, please don't scare me like that again. Please."

"I'm sorry," Mia said sincerely, moving her hand so she could wipe away the tear with her thumb. "I'm so sorry I scared you like that. But you know you'll never lose me, Harry. No matter what happens I will always be there for you. Now and always."

"Forever and ever," Harry said, finally managing a smile as he leaned in to kiss her again. When they separated, Mia started adjusting herself and began sliding away from him on the bed, flinching a little in pain and then patting the empty space next to her. Needing no further encouragement, Harry climbed into the bed with her and gently wrapped an arm around her as she snuggled up against him, placing a kiss on top of her head.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Very sore, but Healer Bloom said now that I'm awake the potions should have a faster effect on me, and hopefully I can get out of bed by the end of this week so I can work out the muscles in my legs," Mia replied. "He's starting me off with small meals for now, since I went so long only on potions, and we'll see if I can hold them down with my stomach healing. He said if things go well it won't be much longer before I can go home. Where are the others?"

"In the waiting lounge, ready to get the okay from Matron Sienna," Harry told her. "Ron and Hermione are anxious to see you, Ginny's here too, along with Lupin and Sirius."

"Really?" Mia asked. "Tonks told me about the trial. Is he really free now?"

"Yes, thanks to you, I might add," Harry answered.

"I had no idea that was Pettigrew that I stunned," Mia admitted. "If I'd known I might've thrown in a couple stingers before I wrapped him up in a bow for the Ministry."

"I'm sure you would've," Harry said, rolling his eyes fondly at her. "We couldn't believe it ourselves, Dumbledore told us the day after you…after it all happened, and then Sirius turned himself in a few days later. They did the trial right this time, they gave both Sirius and Pettigrew Veritesirum and we were all called in to talk about what happened in third year and the times we've seen him since. Mr. Weasley and Lupin were usually with us since Ron's mum and your parents were with you here."

"I'm glad it's all over though," Mia said. "I'm so glad he's finally free."

"Me too," Harry said, pulling her closer.

"Harry," Mia started slowly. "What happened after I was hurt? I remember that the prophecy was destroyed, but did you ever find out why Voldemort wanted it in the first place? Why he tricked you into going to the Department of Mysteries?"

Harry fell silent at her words, remembering the conversation he had not too long ago with Professor Dumbledore. It was a conversation that changed everything, that explained why everything that happened came to be, and why Harry was caught in the middle of it all. It explained why Harry's history with Voldemort even began, why he was orphaned, and why the connection between him and the Dark Lord even existed.

"… _the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…"_

"Yes," Harry said quietly, trying his best to hide the sadness in his voice. "Dumbledore told me why. But that can wait until later. Right now, I'm just focused on you."

"But Harry…"

"I'll tell you later, I promise," Harry reassured her. Mia looked as though she wanted to press the issue but she just sighed and nodded, agreeing to talk about it at another time. At that moment there was a knock at the door and Matron Sienna popped her head in, looking thoroughly defeated.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," she told them apologetically. "But it appears as though you have a few more visitors and since Healer Bloom said it was all right, I've been outvoted to allow them acces to your room."

"Outvoted? By who?" Mia said. Matron Sienna sighed and pushed the door all the way open, allowing nothing less than a stampede of people to enter the room.

"The entire wizarding community, apparently," she replied.

"MIA DARLING!" Fred and Weasley hollered as they sprang towards the bed with a gigantic leap.

"Bloody hell," Ron said, a happy grin splitting his face in two. "You had us worried to death!"

"Mia, thank goodness you're awake!" Neville exclaimed, looking close to shedding tears of joy.

"I told you lot not all at once!" Mrs. Weasley yelled as Mr. Weasley shook his head at his son's antics.

"Padfoot, for crying out loud," Lupin groaned as Sirius barged into the room in dog form and jumped up onto the bed at Mia's feet, his tail wagging.

"Good to see you, Mia," Ginny greeted with grin.

"You're all idiots!" Harry heard Mad-Eye Moody shout from somewhere in the back.

"Amelia Marie Thatcher!" Hermione shrieked in anger with tears falling down her face. "You are in _so much_ trouble!"

 **Well, what did you all think? I must have rewritten Harry and Mia's reunion a bunch of times, I hope the final result was satisfactory. I had a picture of things getting emotional between them, but I didn't want to overdo it, at least not yet. Also, as far as the very end I know it may seem a bit ridiculous but I thought it would be a funny scene to imagine, especially Fred and George's reaction, because if any of you guys have seen the anime "Ouran High School Host Club," my inspiration came from episode one where Hikaru and Kaoru jumped at Haruhi to force her to change into the school uniform. I thought it would be an amusing and touching moment, to remind Mia of just how much she's loved. Don't forget to review, and I'll see you all in chapter two!**


	2. Never Again

**Hello everyone! Well, here it is, chapter two, and at this point in time I have half of chapter three typed up so I think that it is good enough for me to start posting chapters. Once I put the finishing touches on the notes on this chapter I'll go ahead and post the first one, and I hope you guys liked it enough to continue reading on to this one. Just as a heads up, this chapter is short, much shorter than what I usually post and I know the beginning drags out a little but more good stuff starts towards the middle-ish so don't worry. There are parts in this chapter that I really like and others I don't necessarily like but I hope you guys find it enjoyable all the same.**

 **Anyway, please leave a review to tell me what you think, and message me if there are any questions or concerns. Hopefully I can finish chapter three soon and will be able to post it next week. Love you all so much! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter are not mine!**

Chapter Two: Never Again

MiaPOV

"Really? Fred and George have their joke shop set up already?" Mia asked with a bright smile.

"Yeah, it's brilliant, Mum says we're going to visit when we go to Diagon Alley for our school stuff," Ron replied as leaned back in his chair. "From what I hear, they're doing huge business already, and they've only been open for a few weeks."

"Considering the stuff they were selling at school, that isn't surprising," Mia said. "I can't wait to get out of here so I can check it myself. Is it true that Fudge was replaced?"

"Yes, there were a lot of people who demanded his resignation after last month," Hermione answered from her spot by the window. "Although, that's really no surprise."

"But this new Minister—Scrimgeour, right?—I've never heard of him."

"Dad says he was the former Head of the Auror Department at the Ministry," Ron stated with a shrug of his shoulders. "Hopefully he'll be better than Fudge."

"I think anything will be better at this point," Harry added in as he flicked through the pages of the _Prophet._ "But it's not going off on a good start, though. There was a supposed hurricane near a Muggle town, and a bridge not far away from London collapsed."

"Death Eaters?" said Mia with a frown.

"Yeah," Harry confirmed with a sigh as he folded the paper up and placed it to the side with all the other ones. "And the Ministry officially lost control of the dementors too. Muggles are being attacked left and right, and Ministry officers are in over their heads with having to do so many Obliviations."

"I suppose Voldemort's done with being subtle now that everyone knows he's back," Mia noted as she lay back against her pillows, flinching a little.

"Are you okay, Mia?" Hermione asked instantly.

"I'm fine, Mione, just sore," Mia said, reassuring her friend for the hundredth time with a fond smile. Her friends have been so fussy over her lately, but she really couldn't blame them. After all that has happened, she understood why they were so worried about her. Although being in their company for the past couple of days certainly kept her mind off of any pain and made her so very happy, especially on days like this when it was just the four of them, talking and joking around as always. Catherine and Brian were there earlier before they had to go back home for a bit, but Ben was coming by straighter after work, and Mia was really looking forward to seeing her father. The walls surrounding Mia's hospital bed were slowly becoming filled with pictures Brian had drawn for her, and Harry would usually bring her some sort of treat. If anything, just spending time with Harry made her feel stronger and he always stayed with her for as long as he could, usually arriving early in the morning and going home with Ben or Catherine at night. Neville, ever so sweet, had brought Mia some flowers for her bedside table and would always drop by to check on her if he was visiting his parents. One time his grandmother, Augusta Longbottom, came along with him to see her and it was definitely a peculiar experience. The elder woman wore dark green robes that looked as though the material was made for a carpet, with a red handbag and her usual stuffed vulture hat on top of her head. She had wanted to personally thank Mia for standing with her grandson at the Ministry and bravely fighting off the Death Eaters. Then, to Mia's surprise, she presented her with a small tin of chocolate that tasted as though it had been kept in the cupboard for too long.

Mia was happy because only earlier that day, Healer Bloom decided it was time for her to try and walk around to test out the muscles in her leg as well as her mid-section. While the experience was a little painful and tiring, with Harry and Catherine there to assist her she was able to walk around her room for a few minutes in segments. Healer Bloom was pleased with this, and he said that with the growing progress of her recovery, a couple more days of these exercises and she can more than likely go home. While this idea made Mia happy, it also made her sad too, because that would mean she would be going home as early as August 1st, the day after Harry's birthday.

"Don't worry about it, love," Harry had said to her when she brought this up. "We can always do something next week."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," Mia had put in stubbornly. "I don't like missing your birthdays."

"I know, but we'll do something nice together, I promise," Harry told her with a sweet kiss to her cheek, right over the faint, pale scar. "Besides, I think Sirius has something planned anyway."

"Really? What?" Mia asked curiously.

"I don't know but he's overly excited about it, so I don't know whether to be nervous or not," Harry admitted. Mia had laughed at that, knowing what Harry meant. Ever since Sirius had been freed he was taking it in stride as only he could. After Sirius and the others came to visit Mia when she woke up, he had gone down to Gringotts to resubmit paperwork on his claim to his family's fortune and had all his assets put in order. The next time Mia had seen him, she was blown away by how different he looked. He wore smooth, velvet black robes with his hair black cut so it just reached his shoulders in waves, looking very much like an aristocrat. Apparently the Ministry had offered him a huge sum as their way of an apology for locking him up for so many years unfairly. Sirius had refused it, not wanting to buy into their bribes, saying that he can get by without their groveling. He had bought lunch for them all just yesterday, and the last Mia had heard, he was already looking into buying a new house and she had already consulted with him about possible birthday gifts for Harry. She knew above all else, Sirius wanted to make up for time lost with Harry and Remus, so she wouldn't be surprised if Sirius went big for Harry's birthday.

"I just can't wait to be out of here," Mia said.

"I bet you can't," Ron said. "Mum said she'll make you a full meal once you're home, she doesn't trust hospital food."

"It's not so bad, just a bit repetitive," Mia defended. "I actually got to eat some eggs with toast today without feeling sick at all, so Matron Sienna is going to let me have some chicken tonight more than likely."

"Still, I'll see if I can smuggle you in some mince pies," Ron told her.

"Cheers, Ron," Mia replied. "I knew you were my favorite Weasley."

"Thanks for that," Ron chuckled while Hermione smiled. Mia just smiled at them both before looking back over at Harry, about to ask him something when she stopped short. He had grabbed another edition of the _Prophet_ that had come from this morning and he was currently gazing down at it with wide yet frustrated eyes, his mouth pulled into a deep frown.

"Harry?" Mia asked. "Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry pulled his head up quickly, as though he just remembered she was there and he tried folding the paper up underneath his hands, his expression morphing into indifference.

"It's nothing, just rubbish," he answered. "Just another stupid story."

"Harry, what are you hiding?" Mia said, furrowing her eyebrows. "What's in the _Prophet_ this time?"

Harry seemed reluctant to tell her what it was that he was attempting to hide and he looked torn for a moment before he gave a defeated sigh and handed the paper over to her. Mia wordlessly unfolded it to see a picture of Harry on the front page in what appeared to be the Atrium at the Ministry. She knew instantly that this was the night at the Department of Mysteries, because along with the Atrium being close to shambles in the background, Harry was also standing with a sweaty, numb look, with a cut on his lip and a small bruise on his face. How in the world was this picture even taken? There was a hand that reached over to take Harry by the shoulder and lead him away out of the frame and Mia's attention was soon drawn to the bold caption that was printed above the picture.

" _'Harry Potter: The Chosen One?'_ " she read out loud, glancing over at Harry who sighed and turned over to Ron and Hermione.

"Would you two mind giving us a few minutes?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Hermione replied straight away as she tugged on Ron's shirt. "Come on Ron."

Ron only looked too happy to agree, and though he was wanting avoiding a very awkward conversation. The two of them left the room quietly, leaving Mia starting to be very concerned at what was going on. Harry looked back at her and gestured for her to keep reading. Confused, Mia looked back at the article and started reading to herself.

 _ **HARRY POTTER: THE CHOSEN ONE?**_

 _ **Rumors continue to fly about the mysterious recent disturbance at the Ministry of Magic, during which He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was sighted once more.**_

 _ **"We're not allowed to talk about it, don't ask me anything," said one agitated Obliviator, who refused to give his name as he left the Ministry last night.**_

 _ **Nevertheless, highly placed sources within the Ministry have confirmed that the disturbance centered on the fabled Hall of Prophecy. Though Ministry spokeswizards hitherto refuse even to confirm the existence of such a place, a growing number of the wizarding community believe that the Death Eaters now serving sentences for trespass and attempted theft were attempting to steal a prophecy. The nature of that prophecy is unknown, although speculation is rife that it concerns Harry Potter, the only person ever known to have survived the Killing Curse, and who is also known to have been at the Ministry on the night in question. Some are going so far as to call Potter the "Chosen One," believing that the prophecy names him as the only one who will be able to rid us of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The current whereabouts of the prophecy, if it exists, are unknown, although (ctd. Page 2, column 5).**_

"Harry, what is this?" Mia asked, placing the paper down to look at him. "Is—is this true? Is that what the prophecy said?"

"Yes," Harry confirmed softly with a nod of his head. "A couple weeks ago Dumbledore came to talk to me while I was here visiting you and he told me exactly what the prophecy said, and why this—why—everything—has happened."

"What do you mean?" Mia asked him, not liking the tone that he was using, making it seem as though he was about to tell her terrible news. "Harry…what did the prophecy say?"

Harry looked around the room, as though to make sure that they were truly alone before he sighed and started speaking quietly, leaning more towards her.

 _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."_

When Harry was finished speaking, Mia was frozen where she sat on the bed, staring at him with a blank face but the emotions inside here were going into hyper drive, making her heart beat a bit faster as she took in everything he has just said to her. The more logical part of her brain was digesting and making sense of the first half of the prophecy, understanding why it would seem to pertain to Harry specifically. Harry was born at the very end of July, and since his parents were in the original Order of the Phoenix, it wouldn't be surprising if they had outright defied Voldemort three times in their fight to defeat him. She wasn't exactly sure what it meant by having power Voldemort knows nothing about, but the part near the very end was what had her insides curling unpleasantly and the more she repeated it over in her head, the more the denial was eating away at her.

"Mia," Harry said, reaching over and taking her hand in his when she didn't answer him. "Come on love, say something."

"That can't be," Mia said slowly, shaking her head. "The prophecy can't be about you."

"It is," Harry said.

"No, it's not," Mia stated firmly, putting as much force into her words as she could. "Harry that prophecy could have been about anyone, you're not the only person who was born at the end of July."

"It was made the winter before I was born," Harry told her. "That year there was only me and one other person who met the qualifications the prophecy called for—and it was Neville."

"Neville?" Mia repeated in shock.

"His birthday is the day before mine, and his parents defied Voldemort as well."

"But Harry, that doesn't mean that it has to be you! It has to be wrong!"

"It's not, Mia," Harry tried to tell her. "Dumbledore said that Voldemort saw me as the bigger threat to him, so that is why he went after me all those years ago."

"Wait, he heard the prophecy?" Mia said. "I thought…"

"He only knew the first half of it," Harry explained. "One of his spies listened in as Dumbledore heard the prophecy but was caught before he could get the rest. When Voldemort was told about it, he found out there were two people who would be born around that time, and he chose to go after me. The night my parents died he 'marked me as his equal' when he tried to kill me and gave me this scar, connecting us. Dumbledore reckons that after he came back last year he wanted to make sure that he did whatever it took to hear the entire thing, and that's why he was so obsessed with finding it. That's the weapon the Order was talking about—the information on how to destroy him. I have to be the one to finish it."

"No," Mia said fiercely. "No you don't."

"Mia, you know it's true. If it wasn't I wouldn't have been able to take it off of the shelf in the Department of Mysteries."

"I can't believe that! I won't!" Mia exclaimed. "Because that means if you can't defeat him you will end up dying! 'Neither can live while the other survives.' That's what it means doesn't it? That one of you will have to end up killing the other in the end? You can't ask me to just accept the fact that there's a chance he will end up killing you after all we've done, all you've been through. Don't ask me to accept that eventually I'm—I'm going to lose you…"

Mia could feel the tears threatening to well in her eyes and she turned her face away from Harry, wiping at them angrily and cursing herself for let her emotions get the best of her. Anger and disbelief were swirling inside of her and she couldn't stand out outrageously unfair it all was. After all the Harry had put up with so far, there's the possibility that it would all have been for nothing? That there is a chance he will indeed die by Voldemort's hand just as the Dark Lord had meant to happen almost sixteen years ago? The mere thought of losing him, knowing he could be killed and he would be taken away from her was unbearable and she could feel her heart start to beat painfully in her chest, making the tears come even more strongly. If this was even a taste of what Harry was feeling when he thought she was dead, she didn't think she could survive it. Harry was everything to her…she couldn't lose him. She couldn't. Mia felt the space next to her shift and she knew that Harry had sat down beside her on the bed, just as he had taken to doing for the past couple of days. She felt him take her face gently into his hand and move it so she could be facing him again, but she avoided his eyes.

"Mia, look at me," he said. "Please."

Mia raised her eyes to meet his, her stubbornness surely showing behind her glossy eyes. Harry just smiled tenderly at her, tucking a stray curl behind her ear and tracing her cheek.

"You'll never lose me," he muttered, repeating the words she had spoken to him only days ago. "I know this is hard to understand and accept but we'll get through it, I promise. We'll get through it the way we get through everything—together. Come on love, give me a smile? I've missed your smile so much, I don't want to be the one to ruin it."

Despite how awful and upset she felt, Mia couldn't help but give in to his request, managing a small smile as she placed a hand over top of the one that was against her cheek.

"I'm scared, Harry," she admitted.

"I am too, but we'll figure this out," Harry assured her. "Because no matter how bad this may seem, it's easier to handle it knowing I have you to back me up."

"And don't expect me to take this easily, either. I'm not giving you up without a fight."

"And there's the feisty girl I've missed," Harry chuckled . "By the way, I have something for you."

Mia looked at him curiously as he reached into the pocket of his jumper and then her face lit up into a bright smile as he pulled out the gold chain that had her locket swinging from it.

"My locket!" she said happily as he placed it into her palm, beaming at the little oval shape. "I thought it was lost."

"It came off of you at the Ministry," Harry explained. "I had to beg Moody and Kingsley to have someone go back and look for it once I saw it wasn't on you. It took a while but someone found it wedged into a crack in one of the stone benches. I'm so sorry Mia, but there's no sign of the horse charm I gave you. I think it was blown off of the chain that night, and I know how much you loved it…"

"It's okay Harry, really. I am a little sad that it's gone, I know you saved up forever to get it for me, but I'm just glad the thing I care for the most came out okay," she said, smiling as she placed her hand on top of his. Harry smiled back at her before leaning over to give her a gentle kiss on the lips. As they parted, there was a knock on the door and in the next second Ben Thatcher poked his head in before entering the room, still wearing his work clothes.

"Dad," Mia said, a bright smile lighting up her face at the sight of her father. "What are you doing here so early? I thought you were stopping by later on."

"I couldn't wait that long to visit my princess, and Boyd said he'd cover for me," Ben replied, as he walked over and placed a kiss on top of Mia's head. "And why am I not surprised to see you here, Harry?"

"Hello, Mr. Thatcher," Harry greeted.

"I passed by Hermione and Ron as well on the way up here," Ben noted as he took a seat on Mia's other side. "They were arguing about something involving a toadstool, firework and a pot of ink?"

"Don't ask," Harry said when Mia threw him a questioning look. "Mrs. Weasley still loses her head if you mention it."

"Point taken," Mia said. When she looked over at her father, she saw that he was sort of downcast and he had a more firm posture, as if he were suddenly very businesslike, and something was off about him.

"Dad, are you okay?" Mia asked him.

"Yes sweetheart, I'm fine. Hey Harry, would you mind giving Mia and I a minute, please?" Ben asked. "I just need to speak with her about something."

"Okay," Harry said, removing his arm from around Mia and standing to his feet. "I better make sure Hermione doesn't end up putting Ron in one of these beds. I'll be back soon, love."

Mia nodded as Harry left the room, closing the door behind him quietly. When she turned back to Ben, she was mildly surprised to see that he had taken on a more serious look and bent over so that his back was slightly hunched and his elbows were resting on his knees, his hands clasped together. That was a posture Mia knew all too well—Ben would take this position whenever he was going to have Mia or Brian sit down for a good reprimanding.

"Mia, we need to have a serious talk about what had happened in June," Ben started, his mouth forming a deep frown. "I don't need to tell you just how reckless and dangerous your actions were that night. You're mother and I were terrified beyond belief."

"I know, Dad, I didn't mean to make anyone worry," Mia said.

"But you did. Can you imagine what it was like, seeing you laid out on a bed, barely breathing, with Healers saying there was a chance they couldn't save you, even with magic? How could you have acted so carelessly? Don't you understand how we would've felt if we lost you?"

"I didn't mean for that to happen Dad, I was just trying to help—"

"I understand you were helping Harry save his godfather," Ben cut in, putting up a hand to stop her from finishing. "Arthur told me all about it. While your intentions were good and noble, you didn't stop to think of the outcome. You didn't stop to think what would happen once you got there, who you would go up against, and didn't wait for an adult to take care of things. You and the others just went rushing off into danger with no thought that your very life could be in jeopardy!"

"We had to, there was no one else to tell," Mia argued in defense. "Harry's dream was so real, if we hadn't gone or waited until someone believed us he could have died."

"The dream _wasn't_ real, Mia," Ben said in a hard voice, his blue eyes like steel. "You were led on a wild goose chase and look where it's got you—on a hospital bed for weeks, with everyone scared that you were going to die from your injuries. I am not going to tolerate this any longer. First you and Harry are attacked by a madman controlling a human being like a puppet, then you are turned to stone by a monster that no one could stop, you are poisoned by a lunatic who, according to your headmaster, used Harry to resurrect a dark wizard who had every intention to kill and torture you. And on top of all of that you went almost an entire year with a supposed teacher cutting open your hand every night and you didn't say a word to anyone!"

"What?" Mia gasped, hiding her hand underneath the sheets out of instinct. "How—how do you—"

"When Healer Bloom diagnosed you he used a charm that exposed all magical injuries on your body," Ben practically growled, his face turning dark at the mere memory of it. "That's when we found the scars. We nearly had to force Harry, Ron and Hermione into a corner to tell us what had happened, and believe me, they all got an earful from every one of us. It seems that almost every year your mother and I are expecting a letter from your school telling us that you were in danger once again and had gotten hurt as a result of it. I am not going to stand for this anymore, do you understand? Hogwarts is supposed to keep you safe, not nearly send you home to us in a bloody coffin!"

"Dad, I know, I'm so sorry!" Mia said, trying to make him see how truly sorry she was. "I know what I did was stupid, I never meant to hurt you and Mum like that. I know I keep doing these dangerous things but I didn't have a choice! I can't just sit around and hope a teacher or older wizard will come to the rescue whenever my friends are threatened or hurt. And I can't just let Harry be hunted down by a madman who wants him dead—"

"And that's another issue right there," Ben stated angrily. "I know you care for Harry but that doesn't mean you throw yourself into the fire for him every time there's trouble."

"He means more to me than anything," Mia said, her hands clenching into fists as she glared at her father. "You can't expect me to stop caring for him."

"There's a difference with that Mia, and you know it," Ben said, running a hand over his face. "This is becoming too much. I'm not going to stand by and watch you keep putting yourself in life-threatening situations. I'm going to make sure this doesn't happen again. Ever."

"Dad, please just listen—"

"I'm done, Mia," Ben stated sharply. "You are not going back to Hogwarts, ever again."

CatherinePOV

Catherine hummed to herself as she washed the dishes that were in the sink and placed them on the drying rack off to the right, keeping an ear out to make sure Brian was still asleep upstairs and not riding around on the new toy train Ben had gotten him for his birthday. It was quickly becoming one of his favorites, and he loves nothing more than the pull on the little whistle that gives her a headache and ride around nosily in his room. A small smile came to her face every time she thought of it, knowing how much he loves that train, and the fact that his father gave it to him. He was so excited to show Mia once she was home from school, but he hasn't gotten the chance. Catherine's movements slowed as she rinsed off one of the plates, her mind drifting to more cloudy thoughts. Every time she thought about her little girl in the hospital her heart ached and she had to keep reminding herself that she was alive and well. God knows how she would act if things had turned out differently.

Shaking her head of these troubling thoughts, Catherine started rinsing again, trying to keep her mind on more pleasant thoughts. This upcoming weekend would be the first weekend of August, and she honestly couldn't wait to see the look on Harry's face. She had officially met Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, only yesterday after he had been meeting with Professor Dumbledore at the hospital. Needless to say, he was quite handsome and very charming, instantly winning her over as she remembered the deep concern he had for her daughter. Mr. Black had given her a brief rundown of how he and Mia met, and how she had been there for him countless times. She remembered the day after he had been declared innocent of his charges, he had sent in so many flowers to Mia's room and as she passed him and his friend—Remus Lupin—talking in the hallway, she heard them speak of adding an official guest room for Mia to come over and visit during the summer with Harry. According to Sirius, Mia was the reason he was free, and they were currently in a debate about him handling all of her hospital bills. Catherine was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts as she heard the front door open and close, and she smiled, knowing that Ben was finally home. Soon enough she heard approaching footsteps and she turned her head around to smile at her husband.

"Hey, you," she greeted warmly before seeing the look on his face, making her smile drop instantly. "Ben, what is it? Is Mia all right?"

"Yes, she's fine, love," Ben said grumpily as he pulled out a chair and slumped down into it, a scowl on his face as he loosened up his tie. "Not very happy with me at the moment, but fine."

"What do you mean? Why isn't she happy with you?" Catherine asked. Ben didn't answer, taking his tie off and throwing it on the kitchen table. His silence made Catherine furrow her eyebrows in suspicion and she turned off the water to the sink, setting the plate down and wiping her hands on her legs as she turned around to fully face him.

"What happened?" she said. His silence was her confirmation and she placed her hands on her hips, glaring.

"Ben, you didn't," she said.

"I did what I had to," he muttered.

"Oh Ben, how could you do that? We said we'd talk this over before we said anything to Mia!"

"No, _you_ said we'd talk, but I never agreed," Ben reminded her. "And this isn't up for discussion anyway. My daughter was almost killed Cat, and I'm not going to let there be an opportunity for it to happen again."

" _Our daughter_ was almost killed Ben, and I am perfectly aware of that fact," Catherine stated sharply with narrowed eyes. "You think I'm not upset by this as well? You know that Mia and her friends never would have left the castle had they known it was a trap."

"That's just it, they didn't think, they didn't stop to make sure—"

"They did and you know it. You heard what Harry, Ron and Hermione said, the girls forced Harry to make sure that Sirius was home, and you know they were tricked into thinking he wasn't."

"They still could have taken an adult with them though," Ben insisted.

"That may be so Ben, but as much as you and I hate it, there are bad people in their world just as there are in ours," Catherine said. "We can't be foolish enough to believe that the wizarding world is any safer than the world we live in."

"If anything it is more dangerous and life threatening," Ben argued as he stood to his feet and started to pace, his breathing a little more heavy and his hands shoved deep into his pockets, his frustrated expression so like their daughter's it was uncanny. "Magic spells that can set you on fire, blow you up from the inside, it's—it's madness! And Mia is thrust into the middle of it all because some lunatic is after Harry. That's just another issue right there. If they weren't so close, if she wasn't with him…"

"Don't even think along those lines Benjamin Thatcher," Catherine warned. "Don't even try to put any blame on Harry. I thought you cared for him?"

"I see him as my son," Ben told her. "Of course I care, I care a hell of a lot more than his own relatives. I know that he didn't ask for any of this, and I know that he never would put Mia in any danger on purpose, but the fact is as long as she's with him she will be in constant danger."

"She still would be even if she wasn't with him," Catherine tried to reason with him with a sigh. "You remember the stories Molly and Arthur would talk to us about, especially after last year? This man—Voldemort, whoever he is—is lethal, and from what I've heard he would go out of his way to harm others to get what he wants. Do you really think that Mia is the type of person to sit back and watch others suffer when she would have the chance to help?"

"That's why I want her away from Hogwarts! If not this Dark Lord, every year it's something else! I don't want her getting hurt anymore!"

"Neither do I but we can't protect her from reality forever!" Catherine exclaimed, throwing her hands up helplessly, feeling terrible at the thought of her words. "We can't dwell on what-ifs, because right now Mia and Harry are together, and there are chances that one of them or both of them will be hurt at some point. We cannot shield them forever Ben, and I know you don't mean it when you say you wish they weren't together. If that was true you never would have sent Harry that letter after he asked her out."

"I know that," Ben grumbled, running a hand through his hair. "And I know that if the roles were reversed he would have done the exact same thing to save her. Why do they have to be this way with each other, it's going to wind up giving me heart failure."

"You know the answer to that, dear," Catherine said with a tiny smirk. "They're in love."

"For God's sake Cat, they're only sixteen years old! They don't know what that kind of love is yet," Ben groaned.

"If remember correctly, that's exactly what our parents told us when we were sixteen," Catherine mused.

"This is different," Ben said stubbornly.

"How? I think we know fairly well our feelings for each other at that point in time, and look to where that has led us now," Catherine said as she walked over to stand in front of Ben to stop him from pacing. She gently cupped his face in her hands and ran her thumbs across his cheeks, trying her best to sooth him as she gazed into the beautiful blue eyes that had captured her heart so long ago.

"I see that every time I see Harry and Mia together," she continued softly. "Ben, no matter what dangers are out there, in this world or theirs, I have some comfort knowing that they are willing to face it together through it all. Harry would go to the ends of the earth for her, just as I know you would do for me. As much as magic can be a threat, it can also protect. Hogwarts right now is the safest place for all of the children to be, where they can be away from the reality of what's to come for just a little bit longer and prepare themselves for when it does come. Mia has a life there, friends that love her, and a future that we can't be cruel enough to take away from her, no matter how much I want to lock her away in her room to make sure she's protected. Because if some supernatural force comes for her, we won't be able to save her. But Harry and the others can."

"But what if they can't?" Ben whispered, seeming drained from the arguing and his eyes looking very glossy. "What if she doesn't make it next time? I can't lose her, Cat. Not my baby."

"We need to have hope, Ben. Hope and love is our own kind of magic that we can give to her, and she can use it to make it through. I just know it."

 **I know, I know, I can't stand the fact this is so short!** **The next chapter will be better and longer, I promise! Please review, I'll see you guys in chapter three!**


	3. A Perfect Day and Twinkling Lights

**Hello everyone! Here it is, chapter three, and I'm so excited for you guys to read this one, so I'm just going to be quiet, ask you to leave a review, and see you at the bottom! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter are not mine!**

Chapter Three: A Perfect Day and Twinkling Lights

HarryPOV

Harry scrambled around his room, looking for his shoes and cursing himself for not straightening up when he had the chance. He kept glancing over at the clock on his bedside table, counting down the minutes and wishing that time would go faster. Getting down on his knees, he peered underneath his bed and let out a noise of triumph as he saw his shoes tucked away. Once he grabbed them he hastily shoved them on before making sure that he had everything he would need with him, such as his wand, a small pouch that had some money in it, and the wristband that Mia's parents had gotten him when he had been entered in the Triwizard Tournament almost two years ago. He didn't think he would be needing anything else for the day, and he was sure that if he did, Sirius would mention it.

A smile came across Harrys face at the thought of his godfather, and he was more excited than ever for Sirius to pick him up. Sirius had told him that today he would take him out as a belated birthday gift, and even though he didn't tell Harry where they were going or what exactly they were doing, Harry was just glad at the thought of finally spending some time with him. Ever since Sirius had been declared innocent, Harry knew he was working to get his life back in order. The last heir to the Blacks had just filled out all the necessary paperwork at Gringotts to reclaim his ownership of his family's fortune and was finishing up old affairs that were long overdue. Despite it all, he was determined to make up for all the birthdays he had missed with Harry and told him to be ready by one o'clock this afternoon. Ever since he woke up that morning, Harry had been anxious and enthusiastic, making sure to complete whatever minor chores the Dursleys had set out for him, and they didn't push the issue of having him do more because the moment they found out that Sirius Black, the supposed mass murderer was coming to their house, they had been in a silent state of panic. Aunt Petunia was very jittery and she was constantly peeking through the curtains of the living room while Uncle Vernon repeatedly stroked his mustache as he sat in his favorite armchair, watching television without really seeing it. Dudley had gone to take solace in his room, which Harry honestly wasn't very surprised about. More than likely his cousin didn't want a repeat of the last time wizards had visited his home.

Harry had just pulled on his jumper when the sound of the doorbell ringing reached his ears and he looked over at the clock to see that it was indeed one o'clock on the dot. Right on time. The sixteen year old hurriedly left his room and made his way down the staircase just as Aunt Petunia entered the hallway, slowly making her way to the front door. Her expression one of having swallowed a sour lemon, she opened up the door to reveal Sirius Black standing on the threshold, dressed very smartly in Muggle clothes with a dark red pinstriped overcoat, a grey vest with a black shirt underneath and matching pants. There was a silver pocket watch sticking out of his vest and when he smiled at Aunt Petunia, one could see the famous Black family charm shining through.

"Hello, Mrs. Dursley," he greeted. "I'm Sirius Black. I believe Harry told you I was coming to collect him this afternoon?"

"Yes," Aunt Petunia said a bit stiffly, trying and failing to hide her fearful distaste for the man in front of her. "Please wait here, I'll fetch him—"

"I'm here, Aunt Petunia," Harry cut in, coming over to stand beside her. "Hey, Sirius."

"Hello Harry," Sirius said, his smile growing even wider. "Are you all set to go?"

"Definitely," Harry replied.

"Well, go on now, boy, and we would appreciate it if you don't have him stumbling back in the middle of the night Mr. Black," Aunt Petunia sniffed as she glared at Harry while he passed her. Sirius only continued smiling at her, and Harry—knowing Sirius pretty well by now—didn't want to linger any longer than was necessary.

"No need to fret, Mrs. Dursley, you don't have to worry about Harry arriving late," Sirius assured her. "And I would like to say something before we head out."

"Sirius, you don't need to—"

"It's all right, Harry," Sirius told him before addressing Aunt Petunia again. "I believe you and your husband had spoken with some friends of mine just last month?"

Aunt Petunia stiffened and her glare increased despite the obvious fear on her face and she crossed her arms over her chest, probably to keep her hands from shaking. She, and Harry for that matter, remembered all too well the conversation that she and Uncle Vernon had had with Lupin, Mad-Eye and Kingsley a few weeks ago at the house, and Harry was sure it wasn't going to leave her mind anytime soon. It had been the first time he had returned home since school let out and since he had started visiting Mia at the hospital. Harry had only come home because Mrs. Weasley had insisted that he needed to freshen up and rest for a while and Harry had been promised that someone would come to retrieve him to next morning to go back to the hospital. An irritated Uncle Vernon had answered the door when they arrived and he was not too happy to see any of them, especially when Moody invited themselves in. They had told the Dursley's flat out they know that Harry was miserable here and wasn't always treated well. Therefore, they would be keeping tabs on him while he was at home and if they don't hear from by a certain time they would know something was wrong and would have no problem coming to investigate the issue for themselves. Uncle Vernon had turned an ugly shade of purple at the threat and the evening ended with the wizards leaving the terrified Dursley's in their living room and Lupin saying goodbye to Harry before they left.

"Yes," Aunt Petunia replied sharply.

"Well, I just wanted to remind you, Mrs. Dursley, that what they explained to you still stands, especially with me," Sirius said, keeping his charming demeanor but Harry could see the warning flash in his grey eyes while his hand formed a fist in his pocket. "I have been kept detained for some time now, and I'm going to be spending as much time with Harry as I can spare, so make no mistake that I will be keeping an eye on things as well. I am grateful to you for taking Harry in, in my absence, but please believe that I cannot tolerate any sort of misgivings upon him. I would advise you and your husband to make sure that my godson is treated fairly with no negligence because if he is not, I will be forced to take action. A good day to you, Mrs. Dursley, and I thank you for allowing me to take Harry for the day."

Leaving a stuttering and pale-faced Aunt Petunia in the doorway, Sirius clapped Harry on the shoulder before they turned around and started walking down the path that led out to the sidewalk, and Harry had to keep himself from chuckling at his aunt's expression.

"What was that about?" he asked Sirius as they walked.

"Nothing, just a little friendly chat," Sirius shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure they remember not to mess with my godson. When I told Remus I was coming for you he thought it would be best to come along too, but I told him I could manage on my own. You'd think he didn't trust me."

"Can't imagine why," Harry snorted with a smirk. "So what are we doing today?"

"Well, first thing's first, we're getting something to eat, and then I thought we'd take a trip into Diagon Alley after we make a quick stop down in London, in Tutter's Square. Thought it would be a good idea to get you out of your cousin's hand-me-downs."

"You don't have to do that, Sirius," Harry said, his face going a little red at his godfather's kindness.

"I want to, Harry," Sirius insisted. "I want to make good of all the time we have together, and getting you better clothes is my top priority at the moment."

No matter what Harry said, Sirius would not be persuaded, and so when the two of them reached the end of the street that was somewhat hidden by a thick clump of trees and bushes, Sirius took Harry by the arm and then Apparated them out of sight.

…..

Harry could not remember the last time he had had such a fun and exciting time for his birthday. Sirius had taken him to a Muggle placed called Abe's Corner for a delicious meal before taking him out to Tutter's Square, one of the more popular shopping strips in the city. Sirius, not used to shopping for Muggle items much, allowed Harry to lead the way through their journey with getting him some proper clothes that actually fit. While they had been in the store, Harry had tried just placing a couple shirts and a pair of pants in his arms, but Sirius wouldn't have it. By the time they left Harry had no less than two bulging bags of clothes that Sirius was able to shrink down to size when they sought seclusion in a nearby ally for him to carry around in his shirt pocket. All the while as they were out, they did nothing but talk, and Harry enjoyed every second of it. Sirius would tell him some of the crazy things that he and his father would do, including getting chased down by Muggle policemen and having to use their car as a shield against oncoming Death Eaters. He also had Harry laughing at the story of how he had strung James' underwear throughout the common room in their fourth year to get back at him for throwing him in the lake during winter, which resulted in a wrestling match in their dormitory, nearly wrecking it, and a very irritated Remus. In turn, Harry would tell Sirius stories about what he and Mia used to get into when they were small children, including how they met.

"She nearly crushed your cousin with a tree branch?" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, he had pushed me in the dirt and started taunting me. Mia got so angry her magic made the branch fall, and they ran away screaming," Harry explained. "We were both kind of freaked out by it, but that's how I met her."

"That's some very powerful magic for someone that young," Sirius noted. "Did her parents ever suspect anything from her accidental magic?"

"I don't think so, I think they tried to find an excuse for it, like most parents do," Harry replied with a shrug. "I remember when I made my teacher's wig turn blue, and got into trouble for it, I couldn't explain how I'd done it, or if it was really me that did, but my aunt and uncle were so mad, and I was grounded."

"What? They punished you when they knew full well about magic?" Sirius asked with a frown.

"Yeah, they never liked me, or my magic," Harry admitted. "That's why whenever I could, I would always play with Mia at her house. Her mum and dad might not have understood what was going on with us, but they never treated me like I was a freak."

"Yes, I spoke with them at the hospital," Sirius said. "They seem like really good people, and I'm glad that you were able to feel happy at their home, Harry. I can see they care for you, very much."

"They might not care so much after what I put Mia through," Harry muttered.

"What do you mean?" Sirius said, turning to look over at Harry.

"It's nothing," Harry answered, stuffing his hands deep into the pockets of his jumper.

"Harry," Sirius said, giving him a look.

"All right, it's just—I overheard them arguing one time at St. Mungo's," Harry admitted, his face becoming downcast and sadness filling him. "They were so upset, about everything—what happened to Mia, what's been going on at school, and when they found out about Mia's scars…I'd never seen Mr. Thatcher so angry and he didn't even say anything. I'm just worried that they won't let Mia come back, that…that they won't let me see her anymore."

It was quiet for a minute after Harry said this, his thoughts consuming him. He didn't know what he would do if he wasn't allowed to see Mia anymore, if he wasn't allowed to go out with her. He knew that there was nothing he could do about it if the Thatchers were to decide that. If she couldn't go back to Hogwarts, it would hurt him not to see her almost every day as he had gotten used to doing, to being with her, holding her hand. If there was a possibility that he couldn't be with her even during times when he came back home, he wasn't sure how he would handle that. He understood the Thatcher's concern for their daughter, but she was too precious for him to lose. More than once he had thought about what would happen if things did end between them. Would Mia be safer? He almost lost her this time, but what would happen next time? Any logical or sensible part of him was arguing that keeping her away would help, but the mere thought of it was enough to make his heart constrict painfully. He didn't think he could ever be without her, and besides, he had a strong feeling she would punch him for ever thinking such a stupid thing.

"Her parents are scared, Harry," Sirius said to him. "And they have every right to be. Mia went through a terrible ordeal and they are probably wondering if sending her back to Hogwarts is the right thing to do. This happened the last time Voldemort gained power as well. Many Muggleborns were being pulled out of Hogwarts as time went by and the threat grew even higher, or they would confront Dumbledore as well as the Ministry for the assurance that their children will be safe. Just give it some time, I'm sure they'll understand that she will safe at Hogwarts, especially with all the safety measures we've taken. It'll work out, you'll see."

Harry wasn't so sure of this and his face must have showed it, because Sirius gave him an encouraging smile before taking his shoulder and giving it a squeeze. The two of them visited a couple more stores in Tutter's Square before making their way to the Leaky Cauldron. Once they entered, there were instant stares and whispers about the Boy-Who-Lived who was out and about with the ex-convict, Sirius Black. Harry followed Sirius out to the back courtyard where he used his wand to open up the entrance to Diagon Alley and Harry smiled at the familiar sight of the colorful shops of all sizes, with people going this way and that way, some with their young children who were starting their school shopping a bit early. The two of them strolled down the cobblestone path, continuing to talk about this and that, laughing and joking with each other. It wasn't until they had passed by Madame Malkins that Harry had remembered something he had wanted to ask Sirius.

"Hey Sirius, what happened with Kreacher?" Harry asked.

"Oh, that. I sent him to work at Hogwarts with all the other elves so they can keep an eye on him," Sirius replied, a steely glint in his eye at the mention of the house elf. "Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea, and the less I have to see of him, the better."

Harry sort of wished he never mentioned Kreacher—the anger on Sirius' face was growing, and he had every right to be angry in this case. As it turns out, over the Christmas holiday last year when they were staying at Grimmauld Place, Sirius had given Kreacher the order of "Get out," to make him leave the room, and the house elf took it quite literally. Finding a loophole in the order, Kreacher had left Grimmauld Place for the first time in years and went straight to the closest living Black family member, which was Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother. Kreacher was more than delighted to tell them things he knew about the Order so far, especially informing a certain Dark Lord that Sirius Black was someone cared for deeply and would go to any lengths to save if his life was in danger. Kreacher had given them so much information, and it was then that the plans for tricking Harry into going to the Ministry was made. When Harry had used Umbridge's fireplace to contact Sirius, the man was upstairs with Buckbeak, who had been injured by Kreacher to keep Sirius out of the way when Harry would come calling. The little elf had been a part of it, and when Sirius found out, he was furious to a point where he was right in the middle of fetching clothes for the elf when Remus and Dumbledore convinced him not to. No matter what Kreacher told the Death Eaters, there's so much more he could divulge and if Sirius fired him then he would straight back to Narcissa and her sister, Bellatrix Lestrange. Therefore Sirius distastefully and reluctantly kept Kreacher against his better judgment and one could see how his disgust for the elf had grown.

"And while we're on that subject, I have arranged it so that Kreacher is to obey your commands as well," Sirius noted casually, a smirk on his lips.

"Wait, what?" Harry asked in shock, nearly walking straight into a cart that was carrying magical gardening tools. "Me?"

"Yes," Sirius replied. "I may as well tell you this part while we're out. I've named you as my rightful heir, Harry, so if anything were to happen to me, you would get everything. I've written out a will while I was at Gringotts and you'll have ownership of all my possessions, including the money in my vault, Grimmauld Place, as well as Kreacher."

"Sirius—what—I—" Harry stuttered incredulously, hardly daring to believe what it was that he was hearing. "You shouldn't have…I—I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, Harry," Sirius said, giving Harry an affectionate smile. "No matter what, I want to make sure that you're taken care of."

Harry just stared at him for a moment before he stepped over and gave Sirius a hug, putting all his gratitude and care into it, letting the man know just how much this gesture meant to him. Sirius returned the hug with equal force, chuckling softly as he stroked the back of Harry's unruly hair. Nothing was said between the two but nothing really needed to be said. About a minute passed before they released each other and Sirius patted Harry's face once before he led him down the down the path over to Quality Quidditch Supplies. As another birthday gift, Sirius said that Harry can choose whatever he'd like from the store. As they searched, Sirius told Harry of how he had been a Beater on the Gryffindor team back when he was in school, and some of the practices he'd have with James when he would visit over the summer holiday. After spending some time browsing, Harry eventually settled on a personalized Quidditch robes made for the rain with his last name and number on the back in Gryffindor colors, along with a new pair of gloves and polish for his Firebolt. Once they were finished there, they made a couple more stops in which Harry bought himself a new cauldron (since he really needed a new one), along with a new school bag since his old one was getting a bit too worn. Sirius also bought him some funny little trinkets that made Harry chuckle, such as a mechanical frog that sang opera music when you wound it up, and some sweets as well. They spent around an hour wandering around until Sirius suggested it was time they set off.

"Do we really have to leave?" Harry asked him, disappointed at the thought of having to go back to Privet Drive.

"I'm afraid so Harry, but there's one more thing I would like to show you," Sirius stated with a smile. "How would you like to see my new house?"

"Your house? You found a new one?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and I had everything moved in and furnished as of yesterday," Sirius told him. "It's in Carriage, Devon, not that far away from the Burrow, actually. A nice, quiet little town which is just what I could do with right now. I can give you quick tour."

Harry eagerly agreed to this and so Sirius gripped his shoulder tightly before making the two of them disappear with a loud _crack!_ The ever-annoying feeling of the air compressing around him caused Harry to make a face and even though it only lasted mere seconds before their feet slammed into solid ground again, Harry still stumbled a bit, taking in a large gulp of air.

"I don't know what's worse," Harry muttered to Sirius. "Traveling by Apparation or Portkey."

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it, I believe this year you'll be taking Apparation tests anyway," Sirius told him as he turned and held out an arm. "Welcome Harry, to the new House of Black."

Harry turned around, realizing that they were on one side of a street that winded itself up along a hill and down towards what appeared to be a quaint little village set not too far, surrounded by lush green hills, nestled in a charming valley, with blue skies stretching for miles and miles. The air itself felt fresh and crisp, with a gentle summer breeze to go along with it, and Harry could definitely see why Sirius chose to settle here. Harry could see the street head down towards houses that were scattered here and there on either side of the road. Once he drew his attention away from their surroundings and fully turned around, he was met with the sight of a decent sized tudor-style house that looked to have to floors, with clumps of bushes and a large tree towering in the backyard, its branches draping over the left side of the house like a veil or curtain. There was a stone path that led to stone steps in front of the door, with the walls made out of brick, and Harry saw that there were many windows along the sides as well as on the top floor. Some of the surrounding bushes had flowers in them, and to top it off, there was a chimney sticking out of the roof.

"It looks great, Sirius," Harry stated with a smile.

"Just wait until you see the inside," Sirius said as he started walking them along the stone path. He opened the front door and allowed Harry inside, and as soon as the young wizard stepped in, he was instantly impressed by the sight that met his eyes. The first thing he took notice of was the bright green color of the front hall, which held photographs and a couple portraits on the walls, waving and greeting them as they entered. Directly in front of him was a doorway that seemed to lead into the living room, and Harry walked in to see more green in this room, with new furniture made of the finest cheery wood and comfortable looking beige cushions. There were the basics, such as a couple bookcases, a TV, and a long coffee table set in the middle, with a large bay window that had a nice view of the right side of the house. On the other side of the room was a doorway that seemed to head straight into the kitchen, for Harry could see what seemed to be an island made with a marble surface, and he thought he could see a couple cooking pots floating from the ceiling. After taking a couple minutes to appreciate the simple yet elegant style of the room, Harry followed Sirius down the hall and up a staircase that led to the upper floor of the house.

"My room is the one set in the middle," Sirius pointed out as they passed it. "Still has some work to do, but it's getting there. There's a smaller one right here that will be used as a lunging area, I have some magical and muggle games set up in there—I learned about them when I took Muggle Studies at Hogwarts—and the bathroom is here on the left, with a guest bedroom next to it."

"And what about this one?" Harry asked as they came to a stop at the last door at the end of the hall, right next to another window that had brilliant sunlight streaming through it. Sirius smiled at him with a mixture of excitement and nervousness on his face as he took the door handled, twisted it, and pushed it open.

"This is your room," he replied. Harry gaped at Sirius for a moment, not quite sure he heard him right, before turning his head and, trying to calm the fast-growing enthusiasm in his stomach, stepped inside the room.

Harry was met with a brilliant shade of red that bounced off the four walls of the room, not very dark like crimson, but not the bright scarlet that reminded him of the Gryffindor house colors. It was a perfect balance of the two, with a soft grey carpet beneath his feet and matching curtains pulled back to reveal a double window that allowed plenty of light to come through. His bed was fairly simple, with thick blankets and pillows that looked as though they could engulf him in mere seconds. There were some bookcases in here as well, along with a tall dresser, a couple end tables with lamps, a work desk, closet, and two armchairs facing each other near the window. The sixteen year old stood utterly still and speechless, hardly daring to believe that this is all for him. When he was young he had always wanted his own room, especially when he had still been sleeping in the cupboard under the stairs. In time he had grown to get used to it, even so when he moved into Dudley's second bedroom. But this…this was better than anything he could have imagined. Looking over towards the closet, Harry was shocked to find that his school trunk was there, along with what appeared to be an overnight bag, his cauldron, Firebolt. And Hedwig's empty cage. He turned back to Sirius, who was standing in the doorway with his hand in his vest pocket, smiling.

"H-How…wha…"

"I had Remus and Arthur grab your things from your aunt and uncle's house after we left," Sirius explained. "It wasn't easy, trust me. I talked it over with Dumbledore already, and he's agreed it would be all right for you to spend the rest of your summer holiday here, with me. That is, if you want to. I had this room made for you, I know it's not much as of right now, but I thought in time you can put your own personal tough to it. That's one reason why we went to London today, to help make this room officially yours. I know you can't call this place home, not yet anyway, but I thought this would be a good place to start."

Harry could only nod at this, understanding what Sirius meant. Along with telling Harry the prophecy between him and Voldemort, he also explained the reason why Harry was left at Privet Drive with the Dursleys to begin with. When Harry still had the protection from his mother's sacrifice, there was a charm placed where Harry would stay protected from harm as long as he stayed with a living relative that shared his mother's blood, and the only living relative had had on his mother's side was his Aunt Petunia. As long as he went back to Privet Drive each year, at least for a little while, the charm would still be effective, and no one—not Voldemort or his Death Eaters—could get to him while he was there. The charm would be done once Harry became of age at seventeen or he stopped calling Privet Drive his home, so even when Sirius was declared innocent, Harry knew, with a heavy heart, that he cannot officially live with Sirius. Yet seeing what his godfather had done for him, seeing the lengths he made to make Harry feel welcome, to invite him for the rest of the summer and make him feel comfortable in a place that was as close to home as he could get…it meant more to him than anything.

"So what do you think, Harry?" Sirius asked.

"It's incredible," Harry said quietly, but with a huge smile breaking out onto his face and his voice full of strong emotion. "Sirius, I…thank you."

"You're welcome," Sirius said, clapping Harry on the shoulder. "Having you here will makes things a lot better. Let's leave the things we bought today in here for now, there's one last thing I want to show you."

"I'm not sure if I can take another surprise," Harry said with a chuckle.

"Don't worry, I just need your opinion on something," Sirius reassured him with a chuckle of his own. "There's a fairly big backyard we have, and it's covered by a lot of trees, and I think it could be just right to set up a small practice field for Quidditch. Remus thinks I'm overdoing it, but I want you to take a look at it and prove I'm right about this."

Harry just grinned at Sirius and after they brought their parcels to their proper size, they left them on the bed and then left the room together, going back down the hall and down the staircase. They walked through the hall and into the kitchen, where Harry saw there was indeed an island set in the middle, with a table off to the side and pots and pans floating by themselves from the ceiling. The kitchen itself was a pleasant mixture of yellow and white, with some potted plants in the windowsill and complete with a cabinet with glass doors that seemed to hold old bottle of elf wine and fire whiskey. There was a double door that led outside and Harry, eager to see just how big the backyard was, took hold of the handled and pulled it open.

"SURPRISE!"

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin as the loud ensemble of voices reached his ears and his mouth dropped open at the crowd that was gathered around on the grass, all smiling and clapping, with a large banner above their heads hanging between two trees with the words _Happy Birthday Harry_ written in bold, gold letters. Among the crowd of guests were, of course, the Weasleys, which included Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, their parents, and surprisingly Bill as well, all grinning at him. Lupin and Tonks were there as well, with Lupin looking pale and tired, yet still happy, while Tonks was beaming and clapping her hands the hardest, her hair spiky and a bright shade of green. To his surprise, he caught sight of Neville as well as Luna, with her blonde hair more profound in the sun, her radish earrings swinging and her frilly pink dress suiting her very well. Harry caught sight of a woman on Bill's arm that he definitely did not expect to see—standing with her arm looped through Bill's, with bright blue eyes, a petite figure and silvery blonde hair that fell around her face in waves was none other than Fleur Delacour, the girl who had been the champion from Beaxbatons during the Triwizard Tournament. Also, Bill was not the only one with a girl on his arm, as Fred currently had his hand on Jenna Sterling's waist, and she waved merrily at Harry. Hermione and her parents were here as well, with Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher standing alongside them, giving him loving stares with Brian set in between them. And there, in the front of the party, wearing a beautiful blue printed sundress with her dark hair cascading around her and a smile on her lips, was Mia.

"Happy Belated Birthday, Harry," she said warmly as she came forward and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, encasing him in her lovely scent.

"Mia?" Harry said, completed stunned as he returned her hug fiercely. "When did you get out of St. Mungos?"

"This morning," she replied easily as they released each other. "I've made exceptional progress, according to Healer Bloom, and he finally gave me the okay to leave. And there was no way I was missing your party."

"As if we had any choice but to bring her here," Mrs. Thatcher said with a small laugh. "I hope you don't mind, Harry, but we've been in cahoots with Sirius for the past few days about this party."

"You have?" Harry asked, looking around at Sirius, who gave a small shrug as he sent an appreciative and friendly smile at the Thatchers.

"I wanted to make this birthday a special one, and I figured who better to help than the people that know you best?" he said.

"Happy Birthday, mate," Ron greeted with a thump on the back while his other friends came over with smiles.

"Thank you for having us Harry, even though you had no idea we would be here," Luna said in her soft, dreamlike voice.

"I hope you like my present Harry, it should help a lot with school this year," Neville told him.

"Happy Birthday, dear," Mrs. Weasley said as she came over and gave Harry a hug. "Catherine and I are going to take care of dinner and dessert, so you kid just focus on having fun today."

Harry just stared around from one person to the other, no words ever expressing how much this all meant to him—how much _they_ all meant to him. He took Mia's hand in his and squeezed it, his eyes burning.

"Thank you," he said to them all. _"Thank you."_

…

Harry could not remember the last time he had had such a fun and exciting birthday. Once he had gone around and thanked everyone for coming, Mrs. Weasley and Catherine set about to start cooking dinner in the kitchen, with Sirius going along to let them know where everything was. Mr. Weasley brought out some butterbeer for everyone and the beginning of the party was spent sitting at the long picnic tables set underneath the shades of the trees, just talking and laughing. They spoke nothing of the latest terrible news in the _Daily Prophet_ , or the lingering threat that lurked in the outside world, or the ever-present danger of Voldemort and the mercilessness of his followers. No, this evening they spoke of plans for the rest of the summer, the new schedules they would be facing once school starts, as well as the excitement—and anxiety—of receiving the results of their O.W.L exams. George was currently trying to convince Neville to try a bite of their new candy for their joke shop, and Neville refused, probably remembering the canary-custard incident back in fourth year all too well. Luna was speaking with Mia about a new story her father had printed in the Quibbler and asked her if she would like a copy. Mia replied that she would love one, genuine interest shining in her eyes, and Harry could see Hermione shaking her head at her from behind Luna.

The whole time they sat there, Harry had kept an arm around Mia's waist, holding her to his side on the bench. She didn't seem to mind, for she leaned into him comfortably, laughing as Ginny whacked Ron upside the head for saying something tactless about the Holyhead Harpies, her favorite Quidditch team, and Harry loved the sound of it. It was one of his favorite things, hearing Mia laugh, listening as the soft, yet lively sound filled his ears and he couldn't help but smile in content as he held her closer. It's hard to believe that a little over a week ago he was faced with the possibility that he would never hold her like this again. Now here they were, on a beautiful summer's day, with her feeling just as good as ever, which Harry was extremely thank full for since it could have turned out worse. Much worse. It made him very happy to have Mia out of the hospital and back with their friends and family where she belonged.

"Doz anyone want more butterbeer?" Fleur asked as she came over with a couple more bottles.

"No thank you Fleur," Mia replied with Hermione and Ginny avoided looking at her, both with a bit of a scowl on her face.

"Et is very good to see you again, 'Arry," Fleur said with a bright smile. "You remember my seester, Gabrielle? She never stops talking about 'Arry Potter. She will be delighted to see you again."

"Oh, is she here as well?" Harry asked.

"Oh no, silly boy, I mean next summer when we—do you not know?" Fleur asked in surprise.

"We haven't really got around to telling him yet," Hermione said.

"Bill and I are getting married!" Fleur said, positively beaming with happiness.

"Wow, that's—that's great," Harry said. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Bill is very busy lately, working very 'ard, and I only work part-time at Gringotts for my Eenglish, so he brought me to ze Burrow for a few days to get to know 'is family properly. I was so pleased to come to your party, et iz very delightful. Well, I'll see you around, 'Arry!"

"Honestly, I can't stand her," Ginny mumbled grumpily as Fleur walked back over to Bill. "Mum can't either, though she won't admit it. I'll bet anything she'll try to put a stop to this."

"What makes you say that?" Ron asked.

"She keeps inviting Tonks around for dinner, probably hoping her and Bill will notice each other," Ginny replied. "I'd rather have Tonks in the family anyway, at least she's good for a laugh."

"Why can't you just lay off her?" Ron said.

"Why do you always have to defend her?" Ginny countered back.

"It's just like her to bring up her engagement at Harry's birthday party," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes.

"Come on guys, I'm sure she's not as bad as she used to be," Mia put in. "If anything it would be nice to see Gabrielle again."

"That's the spirit Mia darling, always look to the bright side of things, like we do," George said, gesturing between him and Fred. "Of course, Freddie's already got his bright side nestled in his arms, so that just leaves me in the gutter."

Fred just rolled his eyes playfully at his twin while Jenna giggled and pressed a tender kiss to Fred's cheek. Their group continued talking for a little while as they played a couple rounds of Exploding Snap before Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Thatcher came out of the house, with platters of steaming food levitating before them, announcing dinner was ready. Sirius and Lupin waved their wands and connected all three tables so everyone could sit confortable and within minutes plates were being passed, glasses were filled with juice and lemonade, and the pleasant noise of chatter could be heard well into the next hour. When the sky above them started getting darker, Fleur and Jenna worked together to place fairy lights in the tree branches so they could still see. It wasn't too long before dinner was through and thick slices of cake were passed around as well, and as soon as everyone's stomachs were filled to the brink, it was time for everyone to thrust their gifts upon Harry, who couldn't even take a second to protest. He received wonderful and thoughtful gifts from everyone, including some sort of cologne from Fleur, an acorn charm necklace from Luna, and a box of chocolate frogs from Neville. From Ron, Harry got a new wizard's hat from Quality Quidditch Supplies that turned the color of whichever team Harry was supporting at the time, while Hermione bought him a new traveling cloak as well as new quills with the feathers of bald eagles that she had ordered from America. His last gift came from Mia, and she had a nervous smile as she passed him a fairly large, rectangular parcel wrapped in bright paper that was light in weight, making him curious as to what it could be. When Harry tore off the paper he was stunned at what was underneath and her heard a couple people gasp in amazement.

Sitting in his hands was a beautiful, well-detailed portrait of him, Mia, Ron and Hermione, resting by their favorite spot under the willow tree at Hogwarts. The picture versions of themselves were laughing with one another, with Ron leaning back on his elbows, Hermione with an open book drawn on her knees, and Mia sticking leaves and small twigs in Harry's hair, making him glare at her playfully. The colors were so vibrant you'd think it was real. The movements of the branches were so lifelike, the hidden sun shining its light upon their faces, and the ripples of the water rolled across their reflections in it, and even Hagrid's hut was slightly visible, no more than a small spot outside of the surrounding forest. Speechless, Harry could only look up to gap at his girlfriend for a minute.

"Mia, this is…" he said, not quite sure how to describe it. "When did you do this?"

"Last Christmas holiday," Mia replied. "After our fight, I went home with this idea in my head, and after Mrs. Brugger passed away I spent nearly all of my time working on it. I must have started over three different times, but I finally had it laid out by the time we went back to school. Once I decided I wanted it to be a birthday gift I had to sneak around to make sure it got done on time."

"Mia dear, this is absolutely breathtaking!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"Remarkable, definitely one of the best portraits I've ever seen," Lupin commented with an appreciative eye. "And you did this all from memory?"

"Mia's been drawing pictures ever since she was three," Mrs. Thatcher said with a loving look at her daughter. "When we moved to Surry she insisted we let her paint her bedrooms walls with flowers."

"All that practice has certainly paid off," Neville stated. "It's wonderful work, Mia."

"Thanks," Mia said, her cheeks going a little pink at all the praise. "Do you like it, Harry?"

"I love it," Harry said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll probably have to keep it in my room here so nothing happens to it when we go back to Hogwarts."

At his words, Mia's face suddenly fell and for half a second a great sadness took hold, making her eyes lose some of their shine. She bit her lips, and Harry could tell something was very wrong.

"Mia? What's wrong?" Harry asked her.

"Harry, um…I have to tell you something," she said softly, looking extremely down and upset. "About Hogwarts…I—I don't think I'm going—"

"Don't worry Mia, everything's fine," Mr. Thatcher said, gazing at her with a soft look, with something in his eyes Harry couldn't quite describe. "You'll still be able to go."

"What?" Hermione said, her eyes wide as Mrs. Thatcher turned to look at her husband. "You weren't going to go back, Mia?"

"We were concerned she wouldn't have progressed far enough to go back at the same time all of you were, but Healer Bloom assured us she would be fine," Mr. Thatcher explained. "I'd much rather have her home a little longer but we know she'll be fine, as long as she has all of you to help her."

Mia stared open mouth at her father for a moment before her eyes started welling with unshed tears and she smiled at him, her entire posture sagging with relief. Harry gave her a look but she returned one that plainly said she would tell him about what really just happened later. He let it go with a nod, his stomach beginning to unwind from the tight knot that had formed when Hermione asked if Mia was not going back to Hogwarts with them. His mind didn't want to process the fact that she wouldn't be returning but now that he knew she was, he could relax a bit more. Soon enough, their night of fun came to an end, and people were starting to bid their goodbyes before leaving the yard or disappearing from sight. When it was time for Ron and Hermione to go, they promised that they would be over to visit soon. Harry said goodbye to all of his friends and their families and they departed, shaking hands with Neville and waving to Luna as they passed by the gate with Tonks, who was taking them both home. Sirius and Lupin were putting the last of the decorations away, while the Thatchers were carrying a sleeping Brian out to their car, while Harry and Mia were taking some time to themselves, walking around the backyard hand-in-hand.

"So did you really like your party?" Mia asked him.

"Absolutely," Harry replied with a grin. "One of the best ones I've ever had."

"Even better than then the one we threw when we were ten? When we camped out in my living room and had nothing but hot cocoa and popcorn all night?"

"Well, nothing can top that," Harry chuckled. "I just can't believe so many people came over."

"Of course they did," Mia said, smiling at him. "Whether you realize it or not Harry, there are so many people who care for you very much. I'm just sorry I could only get you one present, I didn't exactly have the time to get another one."

"That's okay, because there's only one thing I needed to make today perfect," Harry told her as they came to stand beside the tall sycamore in the corner of the yard.

"And what's that?" Mia asked curiously.

"You," Harry answered simply. "When I saw you today, out of the hospital and standing there smiling, I was more happy than I ever could have been. You were the best present I got today. I'm so happy you're doing better, love."

Even under the glow of the fairy lights above them, Harry could see Mia's face turn a lovely shade of pink and she gave him a shy smile, making her even more beautiful. The lights were dancing in her blue eyes and he was captivated, taking this moment to drink her in, reminding him of everything that made her so special to him. Her wit, her stubbornness, her compassion, her strength, her kindness, even her bad habit of taking on the troubles and strife of others as she did with her detentions this past year. Everything about her he adored, even when they were children, and he couldn't imagine how he had gotten so lucky to have met her, to get to know her—to love her. Harry leaned his head down and gently pulled her in for a kiss, his lips melding together perfectly with hers. He heard her sigh into the kiss as he deepened it, locking her wrists around his neck as he drew his arms around her waist, holding her close. Her lips tasted like berries and he mentally decided berries were his new favorite flavor. When they broke apart he placed his forehead against hers and stared at her in awe, even though she had her eyes closed.

"I love you," he whispered, putting as much meaning into his tone as he could, to let her know just how much. Mia's eyes slowly opened and she held his gaze, her face expressing shock at what he just said. They had played around with each other in the past, saying they loved each other so simply, but he could tell she understood this time was different, and it was true. He had uttered the same words when she had been in her coma, begging her to wake up and come back to him. When he had said those words then, they felt different and he knew he meant them with all his heart.

"What?" Mia breathed.

"I love you," Harry repeated. It was silent for a moment between them until Mia smiled at him, and the sight of it made his heart flutter.

"I love you, too."

His happiness consuming him, Harry kissed her again, forgetting all about the outside world and its dangers. Right now it was only him and Mia, and that was all he needed.

 **Ahhh, young love.** **I know this scene was a bit sappy and cheesy, but I love it all the same, and I have been planning it since FOREVER! These two have gone through so much, especially Harry, I think a hopelessly romantic "I love you" moment was needed before they go back to all the drama that awaits them at school. I hope you guys liked this chapter, I tried my best to make it a good one with Harry spending some long overdue time with Sirius, and having a nice family birthday party to top it off. Please review to let me know what you guys think and any questions/concerns let me know. See you in chapter four!**


	4. A Weekend Getaway

**Hello everyone. I know, it's been months since I updated eanything, and I'm really sorry for making you guys wait so long. I thought I had everything planned out perfectly but life got in the way as it always does and it took a little whiloe for me to get back into the groove of writing again. Well, this is now chapter four of the story, and it's sort of a filler type chapter, thing, but it's a nice filler and I really hope that you all enjoy it nonetheless. It's just a tad bit shorter than how I normally make my chapters, but not by much, so there's still a good amount for you guys to read, hopefully that will make up for some of my slacking.**

 **Anyway, go ahead and read to your heart's content. Please take a minute to leave a review once you're done, and tell me what you think of it. I will start working on the next chapter as soon as I can, where we will be heading to the famous Weasley's Wizard Wheezes! Even though I'm not a big fan of the sixth book that was one of the better chapters for me, I truly enjoyed it and I hope I can do it justice once I have it posted. If there are any comments or questions just message me and let me know. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter are not mine.**

Chapter Four: A Weekend Getaway

MiaPOV

"Have you got everything you need sweetheart? Your money, clothes, wand, and any books you're taking?"

"Yes Mum," Mia said for what had to be the hundredth time that morning with a smile. "I packed it all up last night."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you like being in Carriage more than you like being at home," Ben teased as he came into the kitchen with Brian gleefully dangling from his arms, giggling loudly.

"Mia just wants to keep kissing Harry," Brian laughed before making kissing noises.

"Be quiet, Brian," Ma said, her face burning red.

"Mind your sister, Brian," Catherine said as she sliced up some apples on the cutting board. "Or you won't be getting any apple pie later on."

"Aw, but Mummy," Brian pouted.

"No buts," Ben said as he lifted Brian up and set him down at the kitchen table. "What time are you supposed to head over, love?"

"In about ten minutes," Mia replied as she grabbed a piece of her mother's cut up apples and hastily stuffed it into her mouth.

"Mia, stop picking at the apples, you'll leave none for me to work with," Catherine said as she lightly pinched Mia's arm.

"Sorry Mum," Mia said as she took her bag from the table and bent down to give Brian a kiss on the head. "You be good Bry, okay? I'll see you on Monday when I get back."

"Okay," Brian said as he released his father long enough to give Mia a tight hug. "Bye Mia."

"See you later, buddy," Mia said, ruffling his hair before letting go so she could give her parents a kiss on the cheek and head out into the living room. She went over to the mantle were Catherine had taken to keeping some Floo Powder in one of her ceramic trinket boxes, took a pinch of it between her fingers, and threw it into the fireplace, where green flames erupted into life. Slinging the strap of her bag over her shoulder, Mia called out her destination before stepping into the flames and instantly feeling her body starting to spin around and around, seeing flashes of other fireplaces before she finally arrived at the one she was looking for. Her body instantly stopped spinning and she felt herself gasp as she began falling forward out of the fireplace, her hands reached out to break her fall on the carpet beneath her. She let out a loud "Oof" as she landed on the floor, and she frowned as her bag hit her on the back of her head.

"Mia? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me," Mia called out. As she stood to her feet, she saw Sirius come out from the kitchen, wearing his usual velvet robes and a grin on his face as he chuckled at the sight of her, with her clothes covered in soot.

"I really need to place a mattress down at the hearth," he said, shaking his head. "You and Harry are hopeless."

"Thanks for that," Mia said as she tried wiping off some of the soot from her jeans. "But you're probably right, though."

Sirius only chuckled some more as he came forward and gave Mia a one-armed hug, leading her into the kitchen with him, where there was a steaming pot of tea on the stove. Sirius asked Mia if she wanted some, to which she gladly accepted, and with a simple flick of his wand, Sirius opened up the cabinet and made a couple saucers and teacups float over towards the island in the center of the kitchen. With another flick, the teapot rose from the stove and while the tea was pouring into their cups, the nearby sugar cubes placed themselves inside the hot liquid with tiny little _plops!_ Mia glanced at Sirius with an impressed smile and he merely stated Molly had taught him a few simple household charms when she and Arthur came by for a visit the other day. Mia also commented on the lovely painted designs on the teacups as well, which were pearl white with a gold floral pattern along the rim. Sirius just shrugged, saying they were a house warming gift from his cousin, Andromeda Tonks. Once the tea was ready, Mia raised the cup to her lips, gently blowing on it to cool it down some.

"Where's Harry?" she asked.

"He's with Dumbledore right now," Sirius replied as he took a sip of his own tea.

"Really?" Mia said.

"Yes, he came by this morning and asked if we wouldn't mind that Harry came along with him to help with something important," Sirius explained.

"And what's that?"

"As far as I know, Dumbledore is trying to recruit an old colleague of his to come teach at Hogwarts this year," Sirius said. "Horace Slughorn. He was my potions professor while I was at school, but re retired not long after I left."

"And Dumbledore's trying to get him to come back? I wonder how he figures Harry might be able to help," Mia pondered.

"Well, Slughorn is something like a collector," Sirius told her. "He had a club back when I was in school, and he invited only the best to join. I know he still keeps in touch with some of his old students, and they've all come to do great things. Gwenog Jones, the captain of the Holyhead Harpies, still sends him free tickets to their games, and he still speaks with one member of his club that works in the Ministry as well. So, I suppose in a way he likes to gather those with great potential and benefits from it later on."

"Oh," Mia said, frowning a little at this, not sure if she likes the idea of this collector.

"Don't think too poorly of him, Mia," Sirius said, reading her face. "He's really not that bad, you just have to get used to him. I know that Dumbledore figured if Harry went with him, Slughorn wouldn't be able to resist teaching him this year. I think he would take a shine to you as well."

"What makes you say that?" Mia asked him.

"You're the top in your year at potions," Sirius replied with a smile. "He would have to be thick to not realize your talent and skill. By the way, I heard how you did with you O.W.L results Mia, that's really excellent."

"Thanks Sirius," Mia said with her cheeks going a little pink at the praise. "I honestly didn't think I would end up doing so well."

"You all did very well, I bet you parents are proud," Sirius said. Mia smiled at this—it was only earlier this week that Mia had finally gotten around to reading the results of her O.W.L exams, since her family had been so concerned with her recovery that they didn't mention her results came in while she had been in St. Mungo's. When they had given Mia her letter, she stared at the envelope for a moment, nervous as well as excited, and once she had opened it, she had read through the results, her eyes going wide and her smile threatening to split her face in two.

 _ **Ordinary Wizarding Level Results**_

 _Pass Grades_ _Fail Grades_

 _Outstanding (O) Poor (P)_

 _Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)_

 _Acceptable (A) Troll (T)_

 _ **Amelia Marie Thatcher has achieved:**_

 _Astronomy (O)_

 _Care of Magical Creatures (E)_

 _Charms (O)_

 _Defense Against the Dark Arts (O)_

 _Ancient Runes (O)_

 _Herbology (O)_

 _History of Magic (E)_

 _Potions (O)_

 _Transfiguration (O)_

Mia was beyond thrilled when she had read her results and her parents were so proud, with Catherine actually tearing up a bit once Mia explained what the scores meant. What really made her happy was the fact that with these results, it meant she can go on to become a Potioneer once she graduated! All the hard work she has put in over the past year finally paid off, and she was so happy she started dancing around in the kitchen right then and there, pumping her fist in triumph. She knew that the battle was only half over, that she still had to get through her N.E.W.T classes when the time came, but knowing she had passed her O.W.L's made her happy beyond belief, feeling the weight the exams created lift all the way off her shoulders. She knew that Harry, Ron and Hermione had also done well, and she was thankful they all passed.

"I'm just glad that's all over," Mia admitted truthfully, taking a sip of her tea and sighing as she felt the comforting liquid run down her throat. "With everything that had happened, I almost completely forgot about my results, it's good my parents mentioned it to me or else I would've been confused when our book lists came this year."

"I bet you would have," Sirius said, his voice taking on a more quiet tone and he stared blankly into his teacup for a moment, seeming lost in thought.

"Sirius? Sirius, are you okay?" Mia asked. Sirius was quiet for a moment before he looked back up at her, his gray eyes bright and looking more serious than she had ever seen him.

"I never thanked you properly for saving my life, Mia," he said.

"What?" Mia said, completely startled by this. "Sirius you don't have to…"

"Yes, I do," Sirius cut in, placing his tea cup down as guilt crept into his features. "I know I behaved too rashly that night, Dumbledore had wanted me to stay but I just couldn't stay put knowing that you, Harry and the others were in danger. I ran straight into the fray, and I suppose being out of that house again, fighting for the first time in decades…I wasn't thinking clearly. I'm not using it as an excuse, but my fear for the safety of you all sent adrenaline through me, making me feel more than I had felt in so long. I should have known better than to taunt Bellatrix, I know fully well what she's capable of. I made matters worse than what they were and because of that she retaliated against you. It's my fault that you were almost killed, because you risked your life saving a fool."

"Sirius, I chose to go up on that platform," Mia said. "I saw the way she looked at you, I knew what she was about to do and I had to do something."

"Why did you do that in the first place? You almost died because I was stupid enough to provoke her."

"She would have killed you, Sirius," Mia answered simply, giving him a hard look. "We both know it—if I hadn't stepped in to block that curse she would have killed you. I'm not saying it was the smartest thing to do, but it was the right thing. You have no idea the consequences of what would happen if you were killed."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"Come on Sirius, surely you know just how much people care for you?" Mia said to him. "You're Remus' best friend, the only link he has to a more happy, blissful past, and he sees you as his brother. I know you and Tonks haven't known each other for very long but I can tell she's fond of you. And Harry…he would have been devastated if anything had happened to you. I'm positive he would have been just as enraged and still gone after Bellatrix if she had killed you in the Ministry that night. You're like a father figure to him, and even if he doesn't outright say it, I know that he loves you. It would have killed him if he lost you that night. And I see you as a great friend, too."

"You do?"

"Of course I do," Mia said, laughing a little. "We spent quite a bit of time together in third year, remember? You're a good listener, and you're always there to give me and Harry advice whenever we need it. I wanted to save you because I care for you, Sirius. I would have been really upset too, if you had died."

Mia's words grew a bit more quiet as she finished talking and she took another sip of her tea, letting the truth of her words sink in for the both of them. What she had just told Sirius was true, she knew how crushed Harry would be if anything had happened to Sirius that night but she couldn't deny that it would have really hurt her as well. There was a certain friendship she shared with Sirius that she couldn't perfectly describe. Not something like what she had with Harry, Ron and Hermione, but still a friendly bond nonetheless. It may have been because for a long time he was her most trusted companion, and it has only grown since he had revealed himself to her and the others at the end of their third year, when they discovered his innocence. Whatever it may be, she knew that she couldn't just stand by and allow Bellatrix to murder him, not when she knew she could have done something to prevent it.

"You truly are something else, Mia," Sirius stated with a smile on his lips. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Mia said. "When are the others supposed to get here?"

"Well, Ron and Hermione are going to be joining us later this evening, and Remus is going to stop by to accompany us when we head into the main square."

Mia's smile faltered a little at this as she remembered that Remus and Sirius were going to come along with her and Harry to do a little bit of shopping for dinner tonight, since Ron and Hermione would be joining them. As much as she was looking forward to seeing her friends, she was hoping to get a little more time alone with Harry. The two of them have hardly had the chance to be alone together for quite some time now, and she was sure it was going to be just as difficult once they get back to school. This afternoon was the only chance she could spend some time with him, but due to strict Ministry safety measures—as well as having to keep an eye on the Chosen One—Sirius was reluctant to allow her and Harry to go off on their own, even if it was just to run an errand in town. No one other than their closest friends and Dumbledore knew where Sirius was living, so she doubted that they would be expecting an attack anytime soon. While she understood the need to play it safe, she didn't like the fact that it was cutting into any personal time that she and Harry wanted.

"I'm sorry, Mia," Sirius said, reading her face once again. "I would just feel better with Remus and I there."

"I know," Mia said. "I do understand. I was just hoping to take Harry out on a nice date today."

"I'm sure you'll get the opportunity soon. Remus insisted he come along so he could make sure that I get the right ingredients this time for dinner and keep an eye on me," Sirius muttered with a roll of his eyes. "I accidentally make potato stew come alive _one time_ and the man will never let me live it down. I bet it was Molly's idea."

Mia laughed at that, almost choking on her tea as she remembered all too well the unfortunate event that took place just a couple of weeks ago when she had visited and came over to dinner. Sirius, wanting to take advantage of his new kitchen, insisted that he make a nice meal for his guests and proceeded to make the stew with magic. However, it was obvious that Sirius was not quite as skilled with magic in the kitchen like other such as Mrs. Weasley, and he ended up making the stew spring out of the pot and across the kitchen floor as though it were trying to escape. Both Harry and Mia had laughed so hard while Sirius chased the multi-colored glob around the room and Remus, who had been staying for dinner as well, ended up going out to pick up some pizza. Mia had spent every weekend visiting Harry and Sirius in Carriage since Harry's birthday party, and something interesting always happened on each one of her visits. This was the first weekend she was actually sleeping over, after she had begged her parents to allow her to. Her father had been very hesitant about it but he ended up agreeing on the condition that at least Hermione was there as well. When Mia had asked why, he had gone a little red and muttered something about he thought it would be best if another girl were there, to which Catherine had rolled her eyes.

"He just doesn't want you and Harry getting any ideas about spending the night alone together," she had said with an exasperated look at her husband, making Mia's cheeks flare when she realized what her mother was talking about while Ben gawked.

 _"Mum!"_

 _"_ Cat! Don't put the thought into her head!"

"Ben, she's not five anymore, she's a big girl and we've had the talk with her about this and about being safe—"

 _"Don't make it sound as though you're encouraging this!"_

The memory, however comedic, was still very embarrassing and Mia had promptly shut herself in her room for the rest of the night. The only time she and Harry had ever been _that_ intimate or anything close to it was that one night while they were standing on the staircase that led to the boy's dormitories in Gryffindor Tower on her birthday. Mia could feel her cheeks flare when she found herself remembering that night, they way Harry was pressed up against her, and how his lips were gently kissing her skin, leaving goose bumps while his thumb grazed the skin at her hip.

"Mia? Are you all right?" Sirius asked.

"What?" Mia said, her voice coming out an octave higher than she meant for it to be. "Oh, yeah I'm fine, just a little warm. I think I'll go and put my things up in my room, be right back."

Without waiting for Sirius to respond, Mia grabbed her bag that she had placed down at her feet and quickly left the room before he could comment on her red face. Knowing the way by heart, Mia made her way through the living room and up the stairs where she walked down the hall that would lead into the guest room, or as Sirius had dubbed it, her room. She was over so often he figured they might as well make it official. It was a spacious and comfy room, with lavender walls and white curtains that Tonks had helped put in, as Sirius wasn't confident in laying out her room as well as he did Harry's. The hardwood floors gleamed from the afternoon sun as Mia entered and placed her bag down on her bed. Once she had placed her clothes away in the dresser, she had just started taking out the books she had brought when there was a sharp tapping at her window. Looking over, she saw a small, cute barn owl sitting on the windowsill, with two letters clamped in its beak. Knowing what this was, Mia smiled as she went over to the window and let the owl inside, where it did a single lap before landing dropping the letters gracefully down on her blankets on the bed. The owl hooted once at her before soaring back out through the window, disappearing into the sunlight. Mia took the letters into her hand and she smiled to see the familiar Hogwarts crest stamped on both of them, one for Harry and one for her. It had to be their book lists for this year. As excited as she was to see what books she would need for her N.E.W.T classes she decided to wait until Harry returned. She noticed that Harry's letter was just a little bit thicker than hers and she felt something small and rounded inside of the envelope.

"I wonder what this is?" Mia wondered aloud to herself. Nothing came to mind when she thought of what this little trinket inside Harry's letter was, the only thing extra any student should receive is maybe a Prefect's badge, or maybe— _oh no way!_ There was only one other thing that this could possibly be, and if she was right, she couldn't wait to rub it in Harry's face. A wide, excited grin lit up her face and Mia couldn't wait for Harry to get back so they could open their letters together. Mia took a little more time putting her things away before she would go back downstairs to the kitchen to finish her tea with Sirius. Once she was done, she left her room and then started making her way back downstairs, the letters clutched in her hands. As she entered back into the kitchen, her smile grew even wider as she saw that more guests had arrived while she had been upstairs unpacking her things. Remus was now here, standing and laughing with Sirius while Professor Dumbledore stood over with Harry by the table. Harry looked over at her and a grin instantly lit up his face when he caught sight of her there, his eyes shining.

"Hey Harry," Mia greeted.

"Mia," he said happily. "When did you get here?"

"About a half hour ago," she replied. "Hello Remus, Professor Dumbledore!"

"Good afternoon, Mia," Dumbledore greeted warmly. "How are you, my dear?"

"I'm very well, thank you sir."

"Hello, Mia," Remus said with a kind smile. "I hope you haven't been stuck with this old dog for too long."

"Oh, look who's talking?" Sirius countered indignantly. "For your information I'm as spry as I've ever been."

"Not according to the grey hairs I'm starting to see," Remus said.

"What?!" Sirius yelped, frantically running his fingers through his hair.

"I swear, you're worse than a girl, Sirius," Remus laughed while Sirius glared at him. Mia laughed too as she went over to stand next to Harry, giving him a tender peck on the cheek before handing him his letter.

"It's our book lists for this year," she explained, trying to contain her excitement. "And there's something extra in yours."

"Well, I should probably be taking my leave, now," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. "I'm sure you all have fun plans for the rest of the day. Thank you again for your assistance, Harry, it was greatly appreciated."

"Won't you stay for dinner, Albus?" Sirius asked.

"No, it's best I get going," Dumbledore replied before smiling over at Harry. "Remember what we spoke about, Harry. I shall be seeing you soon. Goodbye Mia, I'm very glad to see you doing so well and I shall see you at the start of term."

"Thank you, professor," Mia said gratefully, wondering just what he and Harry had been up to on their mission to recruit Mr. Slughorne for a teaching position at Hogwarts. Knowing her headmaster, it could have been anything. As Dumbledore bid goodbye to both Remus and Sirius and took his leave from the back kitchen door, Mia was pulled out of her thoughts as Harry pulled her in for a proper hug.

"Missed you," he muttered into her hair.

"It's only been a week," Mia giggled. "But I guess I missed you too."

"You guess?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well it has been a quiet week, I was able to read, do some gardening, take Brian to the park—"

Harry effectively shut her up by pressing his lips against hers and Mia giggled some more.

"Hey you two, no shenanigans in the kitchen!" Sirius said.

"Sorry, Sirius," Harry said, although he didn't look very sorry at all.

"Yeah right," Sirius muttered with a roll of his eyes. The four of them sat together around the kitchen table to finish their tea while Mia and Harry both opened up their letters to look over their book lists. Mia scanned through the long lists of books she would need for this year, mentally reminding herself to buy a planner when they went to Diagon Alley to get their things. Now that they were able to get into their N.E.W.T classes this year, they were going to have to work hard to pass them. She felt bad for Harry, seeing as he wouldn't be able to go forward with his ambition to become an Auror after he was done school. He had passed his Potions exam with an "E" but Snape only accepted N.E.W.T students who received an "O" in their O.W.L exams. It was just another reason for her to hate the bitter potions teacher, since being an Auror was the one thing Harry really wanted to do. When Mia was finished looking at her lists, she looked over at Harry to see him staring down at his palm in surprise, where a glittering red badge was resting, shining in the light of the kitchen. She positively beamed at him.

"I knew it! You've been made Quidditch Captain!" she exclaimed.

"Really?" Sirius said excitedly, staring at the badge with glee. "Congrats Harry, that's three Potter generations now who have been made captain!"

"Good job, Harry, we're proud of you," Remus said with a huge grin. "I know your father would have been too, he made captain in his seventh year."

"I told you, you would make captain one day," Mia stated. "We're going to win the cup this year no problem! Ron's going to freak when he finds out!"

….

" _Bright star, would I were stedfast as thou art—_

 _Not in lone splendour hung aloft the night_

 _And watching, with eternal lids apart,_

 _Like nature's patient, sleepless Eremite,_

 _The moving waters at their priestlike task_

 _Of pure ablution round earth's human shores,_

 _Or gazing on the new soft-fallen mask_

 _Of snow upon the mountains and the moors—_

 _No—yet still stedfast, still unchangeable,_

 _Pillow'd upon my fair love's ripening breast,_

 _To feel for ever its soft fall and swell,_

 _Awake for ever in a sweet unrest,_

 _Still, still to hear her tender-taken breath,_

 _And so live ever—or else swoon to death."_

"Since when do you like poetry?" Harry asked.

"Since my dad showed the brilliant, romantic mind of John Keats," Mia answered with a smirk, her eyes never leaving the page of the book that was nestled in her lap. "I do read some Muggle books too, you know. Dad used to leave copies of Keats' in my mom's cubby when they were in school. This was the one he used to ask her out for their first date. You should read some of them."

"I think I'll pass," Harry said as he reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind Mia's ear. The two of them were enjoying some nice quiet time together in the lounge room on the second floor while Remus and Sirius handled dinner down in the kitchen. They had gotten back from town not too long ago after they picked up everything they needed for dinner tonight, and Mia was glad to be spending some time alone with Harry before the other were supposed to come over. She was currently nestled on his lap while they sat on the loveseat together, just enjoying each other's company.

"Typical boy," Mia said as she rolled her eyes.

"I don't mind poetry so much when you read it," Harry told her. "Somehow you make it come alive."

"Thanks, but I'm not doing anything spectacular," Mia said with a shy smile. "It's just nice to read something other than school books for a change. Hey Harry, I meant to ask earlier, what did you think of Slughorne? Do you think he'll be a decent teacher?"

"I'm not quite sure what to make of him yet to be honest," Harry admitted with a shrug. "He definitely likes keeping in touch with his favorite students from his club he used to have back when he taught at Hogwarts. He knew my mother too."

"He did?" Mia asked in surprise. "Was she a part of his club?"

"Yeah, she was one of his absolute favorites," Harry said, a thoughtful look coming across his face. "I honestly think he saw a bit of my mother in me, and that's what helped to make up his mind to come back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore said I'd be the crown jewel in his collection."

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that," Mia muttered with a small frown. "You may look like your parents and be the Boy-Who-Lived, but you're still Harry."

"I'm glad you think so, at least," Harry said with a grateful smile. "Sometimes I still want to kick myself for not asking you out sooner."

"As you should," Mia agreed, glaring at him playfully. "But at least you're making up for it now, what with all the perks that will come with having my boyfriend be captain of the Gryffindor team."

"Is that all I'm good for?" Harry said, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Of course, I can show you off more than ever now," Mia answered, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Everyone will be so jealous, watching me walk down the hall with Harry Potter, Seeker and Captain Extraordinaire, the Chosen One, Fighter of Dragons, Wrestler of Mermaids, and Conqueror of Arachnids. Oh, and I suppose you're fairly good looking and a decent kisser, too."

The expression on Harry's face made Mia burst into a fit of giggles and she covered her mouth in a vain attempt at stifling them. After a few more seconds, Harry suddenly had a spark in his eyes and he smirked wickedly at her. Without a word he moved her hand away from her mouth and leaned up to capture her lips with his, making her giggles cease immediately. Mia's eyes quickly fluttered shut and she responded to the kiss eagerly as Harry used his arm to pull her closer to him, so their chests were pressed against each other. Her heart was rapidly picking up its pace inside of her chest and Mia felt her body start to grow incredibly warm, spreading from the pit of her stomach and creating tingles along her arms and legs. As Harry deepened the kiss, she felt her breath get caught in her throat as a familiar feeling came over her, and she could feel the excitement swell up inside of her as the two of them embraced each other more passionately than ever before. Almost subconsciously, Mia turned herself to fully face him, nearly having to straddle his lap and when they broke apart for air, she found herself panting softly.

"Are you sure I'm just 'decent?'" Harry asked her coyly, sounding just as out of breath as she was.

"You cheeky prat." Mia breathed with a light laugh as she pulled him back for another kiss, this one just as eager as the last one. Harry's hands traveled up and down her sides, caressing them and causing goose bumps to crawl along her skin. Mia, feeling bold, moved her palms over his chest, tracing the muscles that lie underneath his shirt and she couldn't help but feel triumphant when she heard him groan into the kiss. Harry moved his lips away from hers and then started trailing them along her neck, making her gasp when she felt a slight nip. Keeping her eyes closed, Mia bit her lip and tangled her fingers into the hair at the base of his neck and felt her heart rate increase when she suddenly felt his one hands slip underneath her shirt, his thumb ghosting over her skin while his other hand inched closer to the side of her breasts. A quiet moan escaped her when his hand reached its destination, and she shivered against him, hardly caring when her book dropped down to the ground.

"Harry," she gasped before moaning again. She heard something that sounded like her name rumble from Harry's throat as he kept exploring with his hands, nipping at her neck again and making her turn into a puddle in his embrace. Mia wasn't sure how to describe this desirable feeling that came over her, but she knew for sure she didn't want it to end. Her mind was still fuzzy as Harry met her lips again for another searing kiss before the sudden sound of pounding footsteps coming down the hall made them snap back to their senses. Mia gasped as she and Harry broke away from each other, with Harry retracting her hands and Mia leaning back against the arm of the loveseat as she had been doing before, right on time as the door to the room opened mere seconds later and the tall, gangly form of Ron Weasley came bursting through, a broad grin on his face.

"Hey guys," he greeted cheerfully as he strode over towards them, with Hermione trailing in behind him, a smile upon her face and her hair as frizzy as usual. "We're here."

"No kidding," Mia heard Harry grumble under his breath, and she had to keep herself from laughing as she saw him quickly take off his foggy glasses to wipe them off on his shirt.

"Hi Mia," Hermione said before she noticed the book that was on the ground. Seeing this, Mia quickly reach down to grab the book and place it back onto her lap.

"It fell," Mia muttered lamely, trying her best not to add to the blush she was sure was already on her face. "How are you doing, Hermione?"

"I'm doing well," Hermione replied slowly, taking in Mia's red face and Harry's slightly ruffle appearance with a raised eyebrow.

"Mum said we could come over early rather than after dinner, and Sirius said it was okay," Ron said as he took a seat next to them. "Isn't that great?"

The heat from Harry's glare was enough to make Mia hide her snicker behind a cough, knowing he probably wanted nothing more than to toss the redhead from the room.

"It's really good to see you guys," Mia said to her two best friends, giving them a genuine smile. "I'm happy we can spend the weekend together."

"It is nice to get away for a little while before school starts again," Hermione admitted as she took a seat in the chair opposite of them. "I just wish I could have brought Crookshanks, though."

"Hermione you'll see him in two days, the old fur bag will be fine," Ron said as he rolled his eyes at her. "Anyway, Harry you said that we're watching a Muggle movie tonight? One that Sirius picked?"

"Yeah, Remus found it in his attic with a bunch of other things Sirius and him collected when they were younger," Harry replied with an amused chuckle. "Apparently he tried to hide it from Sirius, but it didn't work, and Sirius freaked when he saw it. It came out in the cinema when he was seventeen, and he dragged both Remus and my dad to see it, saying it was a part of a project for Muggle Studies."

"Is it a popular one?" Hermione asked.

"You can say that," Mia giggled. "It was certainly popular when my parents were young, it's an American film, and it was a big hit when they started showing it in Britain in the late seventies. My dad had me watch it when I was little. I hope you guys are ready to go on an adventure tonight, in a galaxy far, far away."

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" Ron said, looking more confused than ever.

 **Well, what did you guys think? I know a little while ago some of you guys asked for a little bonding moment between Sirius and Mia, and while it wasn't a big epic moment, I thought it was sweet enough to let each other know how much they care for one another. And for all of those who wanted another steamy moment between Harry and Mia, well there you go! Let me know if it was all right, I honestly have never written scenes like that, or at least posted them online for others to see so I'm kind of nervous about how they turn out. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Please read and review!**


	5. What Are You Up To?

**Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter are not mine.**

Chapter Five: What Are You Up To?

MiaPOV

"It was brilliant! Those spaceships things, and that one alien, looked just like a fish, the way Han just blasted him away without any magic! And that one bloke—Darth Vader—he choked that guy without saying anything or even touching him! The Force, it's like wandless magic, right? But they can do it with their minds? You know, Dewie looks a lot like Aunt Muriel on a bad hair day, which is almost all the time—"

"It's 'Chewie,' Ron," Mia giggled while Hermione looked as though she wanted nothing more than to cast a permanent silencing charm on the chattering redhead.

"Yeah him, and that gold robot, he's a bit of a whiner, isn't he?"

"A robot made of gold?" Mr. Weasley asked with bright interest. "How can Muggles make machines out of gold?"

"Oh really, Arthur," Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"Look what you've started," Harry said with a glare in Mia's direction.

"Hey, it was Sirius' idea, I just went along with it," Mia defended with a shrug of her shoulders, but laughing nonetheless while the man in question gave an indignant "Hey!" from where he sat. Harry just shook his head as the Ministry car they were riding in continued to roll down the road through London, making its way towards the Leaky Cauldron. Ever since they had watched the first Star Wars movie the night before, Ron had been talking about it nonstop, even as they woke up this morning and headed over to the Burrow with Sirius to meet up with Ginny and her parents so they could all do their shopping in Diagon Alley together. Right now they were sitting in one of the Ministry cars that were provided to them for the day, with Sirius, sitting up front with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the driver, while Mia, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were in the back, with the seats magically extended to accommodate them all comfortably. Ron was so enthralled with the film, and Mia promised that they can see if the sequel is available in town to watch when they got back, much to Harry and Hermione's chagrin, and Ginny's amusement. The youngest Weasley son had chattered away for most of the ride while Sirius was trying his best to hold in his laughter from up front.

"You know, it's nice to be able to use one of these cars again," Ron said when he was finally done ranting.

"Don't get used to it, it's only because Harry's here," Mr. Weasley said. "And we'll be having some additional security while we get our shopping done as well."

Mia could see Harry's face instantly fall at this news and she knew that he wasn't thrilled with the idea of having more security around. They were always able to do their shopping in Diagon Alley freely in the past, but it may not be as much fun having a horde of Aurors standing around watching their every move. She gave his hand a squeeze just as they pulled up alongside the street where the Leaky Cauldron was situated at the corner, its sign swaying gently to the gentle wind that was blowing outside. Also, to Mia's surprise and delight, the Hogwarts gamekeeper, Hagrid was standing right outside, beaming as he caught sight of them and walking over to greet them, oblivious to the stares of Muggles passing by. The moment Harry opened the door and stepped out, the half-giant called his name warmly while picking him up in a bone-crushing hug.

"It's good ter see yeh," Hagrid said as he put Harry back on the ground. "Buckbeak—Witherwings, I mean—yeh should see him, Harry, he's so happy to be back in the open air—"

Mia smiled at this as she stepped out of the car. After Sirius was declared innocent, Buckbeak was able to return back to Hagrid under the new name Witherwings so the Ministry wouldn't catch on that this was the same Hippogriff that they have tried to have executed years ago. Hagrid was overjoyed at finally having Buckbeak back with him, and Mia was sure the Hippogriff was happy at being able to roam freely outside again after having to spend so many years cooped up in caves or houses. When Hagrid saw Mia, his smile grew even bigger as he pulled her in for a tight hug as well, not having seen her since before she was released from the hospital last month.

"Are you our security, Hagrid?" she asked him when he released her.

"Yeh bet, the Ministry wanted ter send some o' those Aurors, but Dumbledore said I'd do," Hagrid said proudly. "Hello there, Sirius."

"Good to see you, Hagrid," Sirius greeted with a smile as he shook the towering man's hand. Once everyone was ready, they all entered the Leaky Cauldron together and Mia was shocked to see that instead of the lively, loud pub she was used to, the place was entirely empty, not a soul in sight except for Tom, the landlord, who was wiping off some glasses at the bar. He looked up hopefully as they entered, but after seeing the apologetic look on Hagrid's face, his face feel and he shuffled towards the back room. Everyone herded into the back courtyard, where Sirius used his wand to open up the entrance into the hidden alley and when the bricks cleared away to form the archway, Mia's mouth dropped open slightly as she took in the sight before her.

What was once the glittering, colorful and cheerful magical shopping alley was now gloomy and gray, perfectly matching the overcast weather. Some of the shop windows were boarded up while others were plastered with posters from the Ministry, showing new security and safety measures while others showed pictures of known Death Eaters that were wanted. In a nearby window, Bellatrix Lestrange was sneering down at them all and Mia felt a cold chill run up her spine as she stared into the face of the woman who had nearly caused her death just weeks ago. She wrapped her arms closer to her body, feeling uncomfortable under her gaze and the scar on her cheek feeling more prominent than ever. As they moved forward into the crowd, Mia noticed that many of the people here were huddle together in their shopping groups, not stopping to speak with friends, looking nervously around and appearing as though they wanted to do what they came here to do and head back to the safety of their homes. She frowned at this, knowing that the fear that had come with Voldemort's public return has put everyone on edge, not even wanting to go out during the day. The threat of attack was still fresh on many people's minds, and it was no wonder they wanted to be out and about as little as possible. As they walked, they passed by some venders with carts along the sides of the cobblestone path, with suspicious-looking merchandise and greedy looks on their faces. One vender was supposedly selling amulets that can ward off werewolves, dementors and Inferi, and when he tried to offer one to Ginny, Mr. Weasley gave the man a heated glare before hurrying them along.

"If I were on duty…" Mr. Weasley grumbled, glaring over his shoulder at the vender.

"Yes, but don't go arresting anyone now, dear, we're in a hurry," Mrs. Weasley said as she glanced down at the list she had with her. "I think we had better do Madame Malkin's first, Hermione wants new dress robes, and Ron's showing way too much ankle in his school robes."

"I'm sure you need new robes as well," Sirius said to Harry. "You must have grown at least a couple inches since last year."

"But it doesn't make much sense for us all to go to Madame Malkin's," Mr. Weasley pointed out. "Molly, you and I can take Ginny to Florusih and Blotts to get everyone's books while the others get their robes."

"I can come along too," Mia suggested. "I don't need any new robes, and I can help carry the books."

"Are you sure dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Mia nodded before she turned to Harry, who seemed a bit unsure of being separated. She gave him a reassuring smile before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Don't worry Harry, we'll be fine. I'll meet up with you guys when we're done, okay?" she said. After a few more seconds Harry nodded in agreement and gave her a kiss in return, giving her hand a squeeze as they went their separate ways, with Harry, Ron and Hermione following Sirius and Hagrid while Mia trailed after the Weasleys. It didn't take them very long at all to reach Florish and Blotts, weaving their way easily through the crowd and walking through the front door. Mia was sad to see that it wasn't very busy in here at all, at least not as much as it normally is around this time, but she couldn't help but feel a little happy in being in one of her favorite stores in the entire alley. Mrs. Weasley went with Ginny to help her locate the books she needed while Mr. Weasley and Mia went to look for the books that she, Ron, Harry and Hermione needed for their sixth year. While reading through their lists, Mia was surprised to see that she was the only one getting the required text for Care of Magical Creatures.

"They didn't sign up this year?" Mia said. "Oh, Hagrid's going to be so upset."

"I'm sure he'll understand," Mr. Weasley assured her. "You've all got so much going on, I'm sure the less stress you all have, the better."

"I suppose, but I know Hagrid really loves teaching us, and besides the Blast-Ended Skrewts, his lessons are…well, interesting at least."

"Bless your heart, Mia," Mr. Weasley chuckled. "You really do try to find the good in people, don't you?"

Mia just smiled as they continued searching for all the books on the list, with Mia getting her usual two or three extra ones. By the time they were done searching, both of their arms were laden with books and Mia had to move carefully on their way up to the front counter to pay for them, making sure not to accidentally bump into anyone and send them all tumbling down to the ground. It wasn't long before Ginny and Mrs. Weasley met up with them and while they were waiting in line, Mia looked over to her left and saw a familiar figure standing in the line next to hers—Claudia Nessen, a girl in the same year as her and a Slytherin. Nessen and Mia had worked together once before while finishing a project for their Ancient Runes class, and things were always a bit uncomfortable between them. Nessen seemed to be a bit snarky and reserved, but Mia never really had much of a problem with her. She was very smart, and while she was never openly friendly towards Mia, she seemed to at least tolerate being in her presence. Mia hesitated for a moment before she spoke up.

"Hello, Nessen," she said. Nessen turned to look back over at Mia and if she was surprised to see her there, she didn't show it. She did a once over of all the books in Mia's hand and raised an eyebrow ever so slightly.

"Good morning, Thatcher," Nessen greeted. "Going on a bit of a shopping spree, are we?"

"Well, these are not all for me," Mia explained. "Our group just split up while some of the others went to get new robes. We're all meeting up once we're done."

"I assume you're here shopping with the Weasleys?" Nessen asked, although not in a condescending way as she gestured over towards Ginny, who was speaking with her parents.

"Yes, and a few others," Mia replied. "Are you here with anyone today?"

"You can see I am by myself, can't you?" Nessen sighed with an eye roll, turning her head back towards the front. "No use in lolly-gagging all day in large numbers when things will go more smoothly and quickly getting it done on my own."

"All right, I was just asking," Mia said with a frown. "How was your summer holiday? Did you get your O.W.L results back yet?"

"Why are you so interested in what's going on in my life?" Nessen asked with a frown of her own as she turned her dark eyes to give a light glare in Mia's direction.

"It's called having a friendly conversation," Mia quipped in irritation. "You should try it sometime."

"It was quite uneventful, and my results were satisfactory. Happy?" Nessen said, but while she tried to put up a mean expression, her tone wasn't as nasty as she tried to make it, and there was a flicker of emotion in her eyes that didn't escape Mia attention. "Now if you'll excuse me, I believe I'm next."

Without another word, Nessen adjusted the books she was carrying in her hands and proceeded to the front where she started paying for them. Once she was finished, she gripped the bag tightly in her hands and then swiftly left the store, determined not to make eye contact with anyone on her way out, especially Mia. What in the world was that all about? Nessen's somewhat odd behavior floated around Mia's head as she and the Weasleys paid for all of their books before once again heading outside, walking back down the cobblestone path. After a few minutes of walking, they ran into Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sirius and Hagrid, who were heading from the opposite direction. Harry, Ron and Hermione were clutching packages that probably contained their new robes, and as they drew closer, Mia could see that there was a scowl on Sirius' face, with a bit of anger flickering in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Mia said when they approached.

"We ran in to Malfoy and his mother at Madame Malkin's," Hermione answered.

"Did they say anything?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Just the usual," Sirius replied with a heavy sigh, running his hand through his hair in an attempt to calm down. "It's nothing to bother about really, just the same family drama, I suppose. Come on, let's all head over to the Apothecary and then to Eeylops before we stop by Fred and George's new joke shop."

"We better get going, we really shouldn't be out for very much longer," Mrs. Weasley urged.

"Thank you for grabbing our books," Hermione said as they started walking in the direction that led to the Apothecary.

"How many extra did you buy?" Ron asked with a knowing smirk in Mia's direction.

"Very funny Ron, and for your information I only bought three for myself," Mia replied. "And I ran into someone a well."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Claudia Nessen, the girl from Slytherin I worked with on our Ancient Runes project," Mia answered.

"What did she say?" Hermione said.

"Not much, to be perfectly honest, she did seem a little off though," Mia said.

"What Slytherin isn't a bit off?" Ron said. Not much was said on the subject as they continued on, and soon enough they reached the Apothecary. Since Harry and Ron were no longer studying potions, only Mia, Hermione and Ginny did some shopping for their supplies. Mia had a bit of a grin on her face as she scanned the shelves for all the ingredients she needed for this year, for both in and out of class. Despite still having to deal with Snape for the next two years, she was excited about finally being able to take her N.E.W.T level potions classes. Ever since she decided on what she was going to do once she was finished with school, she promised herself she would work harder than ever in order to achieve her goal, because once she graduated from Hogwarts she knew there would still be classes she would have to go through to become a master, more than likely at the Ministry, or maybe even St. Mungo's if they even provided classes. She was eager to begin learning all the higher level potions that she had dreamed about learning since her first year, and she couldn't wait to get started. After the girls had all of their ingredients, their next stop was Eeylops Owl Emporium, where Harry and Ron each bought a large box of owl nuts for Pig and Hedwig and Mia picked up a new grooming brush for Sapphire. Once they were finished, they left the shop and started walking further down the path towards the section of the alley where Fred and George's new shop was located.

"We really haven't got too long," Mrs. Weasley said, checking her watch. "So we'll just have a quick look around and then back to the car. We must be close, that's number ninety0-two…ninety-four…"

 _"Whoa,"_ Ron said, stopping fright in his tracks and staring straight ahead, his mouth open. Mia followed his line of sight and when she saw what he was looking at, her reaction was no better. Up ahead of them, at the very center of a fork in the road in the alley, was a fairly large, somewhat narrow shop that stood out like a sore thumb among the other gray, poster-covered stores surrounding it. This shop was an explosion of color that could possibly make your eyes hurt if you stare at it long enough. In the windows were all kinds of different trinkets and objects that bounced, fizzed, sang and flew in a wide variety of color, and above the front door was a mechanical cartoon man that resembled the twins, tipping his hat off to the potential customers below and revealing a white rabbit underneath it. Over in the right hand window was a purple poster, similar to the ones from the Ministry, but in bright gold captions it read:

 _ **WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT YOU-KNOW-WHO?**_

 _ **YOU SHOULD BE WORRYIGN ABOUT U-NO-POO—THE CONSTIPATION**_

 _ **SENSATION THEAT'S GRIPPING THE NATION!**_

Mia burst out laughing at this along with Harry, Ron and Sirius, tears forming in her eyes and she had to clutch her stomach for a moment, her love for the Weasley twins growing ten-fold. Mrs. Weasley was staring horrified at the poster, looking close to faint.

"They'll be murdered in their beds!" she gasped weakly.

"No they won't, Molly," Sirius said, still chuckling. "This is probably the most brilliant thing I've seen in weeks! Let's go take a look, shall we?"

"Come on," Mia said to the others in excitement, leading them up the front steps into the shop, eager to see the inside, wondering if it was a grand as she thought it would be.

It was all of that, and so much more. The very second they stepped into the store, high levels of color and sound met Mia's senses, sending them into a pleasant overdrive. The shop was completed packed, filled to the brim with customers, mostly kids around her age and younger. There were boxes upon boxes of all different kinds of candies, tools, toys and other equipment for causing all sorts of mischief and mayhem. All around them there were tiny fireworks going off, fizzing and spinning in different shapes and nearly blinding her with their bright colors. One sparkling blue mockingbird flew her way, flapping it's wings and doing a lap around her before taking off towards the ceiling to join the other firework displays. There was a crooked staircase leading up to the higher levels of the shop, where more customers were grabbing and testing the merchandise. Her smile big enough to split her face in two, Mia and the other had to squeeze their way through the tightly-packed crowds on the ground floor and as they moved, Mia could see many if the items from the Skiving Snackboxes the twins had perfected last year and other items they had sold to their classmates when they first started inventing them. There were also fake wands, a real life hangman toy, Smart-answer Quills, and something called Patented Daydream Charms. Taking a closer look with Hermione at her side, they read the description on the box.

"'One simple incantation and you will enter a top-quality, highly realistic, thirty minute daydream, easy to fit into the average school lesson and virtually undetectable (side effects include vacant expression and minor drooling). Not for sale to under-sixteens,'" Hermione read out loud. "You know, this is actually some extraordinary magic."

"For that, Hermione, you can have one for free."

"Fred," Mia beamed as they all turned to see him standing right behind them, a grin on his face and wearing magenta robes that clashed terribly with his hair. Catching sight of Mia, Fred lifted her up into his usual crushing embrace.

"You know Mia darling, I think it's about time you left that bespectacled git and spend a night out with a dashing wizard such as myself," he said as he placed her back down on her feet. Mia giggled as she grasped Harry's hand in hers.

"Sorry Fred, but I think I'm going to stick with this one," she said. "I actually kind of like him. Besides, what would Jenna say?"

"Freddie here doesn't have it in him to try anything with any other girl," George said as he suddenly appeared at Fred's side, grinning deviously. "She's come by to visit quite often since we've opened, and he really looks forward to it, don't you?"

"Don't be jealous Georgie," Fred said. "You still have to get on the ball with Angelina."

"Angelina Johnson?" Harry asked.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Mia said to George.

"For another time, perhaps, but right now we need to steal your boyfriend away for a few minutes," George replied. Without waiting for an answer, the two twins each grabbed a hold of Harry's arm and started leading him away through the crowd, with Mia calling after them to bring him back in one piece.

"I'm surprised you're okay with them just suddenly kidnapping Harry," Ginny stated.

"They always bring him back at some point," Mia said with a smile. "Come on, let's check some of this stuff out."

"This is truly amazing," Sirius said as he picked up a Skiving Snackbox, a reminiscent smile on his face. "What James and I would have given to get our hands on some of this stuff."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they had given you some of this stuff for free," Mr. Weasley said with a chuckle. "Given you're their hero, and all."

"What do you mean?" Mia asked, to which Ginny and Hermione laughed and Sirius' smile grew.

"While you were in the hospital, Remus and I had come to visit—with me in my dog form, of course. He managed to sneak me inside your room, and when it came time for us to leave, Fred and George were making their way in for their own visit. They just happened to pass us as Remus called me Padfoot."

"No…" Mia said, her expression one of anticipation.

"Oh Mia, I really wish you would have seen it," Ginny laughed. "They demanded to know what they were talking about, and seeing as Harry was in the room at the time, he had no choice but to explain who Sirius and Remus were. The second they found out they were the Marauders, they threw themselves at their feet, saying 'We are not worthy!' It was great!"

"It got even better when Matron Sienna walked in to see them bowing to a dog," Hermione put in. "Then they rounded on Harry, scolding him for not telling them and once they realized he is the son of Prongs, they pretended to faint."

"Oh wow, I really would have loved to see that!" Mia giggled.

"What can I say, I feel as if the legacy lives on if we were able to influence and shape two of the brightest minds in mischief making," Sirius said with a smirk.

The next fifteen minutes or so were spent walking around the joke shop, gazing at all the merchandise on the shelves. Mia herself picked up some Self-Inking and Smart-Answer Quills and was browsing a stand filled with fireworks when she saw Harry come back over with both Fred and George at his sides. Mia noticed a bag in Harry's hands and she figured the twins must have given him some items from the back of the store. When he reached her, he gave her a peck on the cheek and as she was about to head up front to pay for her stuff, George just spun her back around and proclaimed that for her first time in the store, she could have anything she wanted.

"Don't bother, love," Harry chuckled when she tried to protest. "I already tried, and I didn't get very far."

Mia sighed in exasperation, knowing that he was right, and then they all went to meet up with the others, who were standing close to one of the front windows, in a section that was labeled Wonder Witch Products. This section had everything from love potions, to acne-removal cream, and to small fluffy pink and purple fuzz balls in a small heart-shaped cage with little eyes and emitting high-pitched squeaks. It turns out they were Pygmy Puffs, and Ginny instantly asked her mother if she could have one. Mia herself was observing the cute tiny creatures when Harry's hand on her arm made her look up. He was staring through the glass of the window and she turned just in time to see Malfoy walking briskly up the street, glancing around as though checking to see if anybody was following him. Mia's eyebrows furrowed slightly at this. Harry and the other mentioned that Malfoy was with his mother earlier when they had seen him, but where is she? She got Hermione and Ron's attention so they could also take notice of Malfoy.

"Wonder where his mummy is?" Harry said with a frown.

"Given her the slip, more than likely," Ron replied.

"But why though?" Hermione said.

"Knowing Malfoy, it can't be anything good," Mia answered. "He definitely looks like he doesn't want anyone following him around. Where do you think he's running off too?"

"Only one way to find out, Harry said as he quickly took off the backpack he was wearing and pulled out his Invisibility Cloak. "Quick, get under!"

"Oh, I don't know," Hermione muttered uncertainly, glancing over towards the Weasleys and Sirius.

"Come on, Hermione," Ron hissed, taking her hand and pulled her under the cloak along with Harry and Mia. They all had to stick close up against each other in order to move properly and not be seen, since it was getting more and more difficult to drape the cloak completely over themselves. Thankfully no one noticed how they disappeared and they moved as swiftly as they could out of the front door and past Hagrid, who was humming to himself as he looked up and down the streets, keeping an eye out for any suspicious characters. Malfoy wasn't in sight so they set off down in the direction he had been headed in. Mia wondered what could have made Malfoy want to sneak away from his mother and wander around Diagon Alley alone, especially since I it was dangerous for anyone to be out on their own in these times. It took them a little while but they finally managed to spot Malfoy and Mia was only a little surprised to see that he had made the turn down the path that would take him down into Knockturn Alley. Out of all of them, Harry was the only one that had been down in Knockturn Alley, due to an accident involving the Floo Network back in the summer before their second year. There were stories about how witches and wizards bought and sold dark items down there, and it definitely wasn't the place to go alone.

The four of them sped up a little so as not to lose them, and Mia was worried that their feet would be seen if they moved too fast. However, her fears were dulled when they turned into Knockturn Alley to find it completely deserted, not a single person in sight. They moved past many dark shop windows, not seeing anyone inside, and Mia figured it was too risky to be seen buying dark and sinister items these days. Their feet echoed quietly on the cobblestone path, and Mia shivered slightly as she looked at the dark, gray buildings, thinking of how it was painfully similar to the current state of Diagon Alley. They kept on walking for a couple more minutes until they finally found Malfoy standing inside s hop called Borgin and Burkes, talking to what appeared to be the owner and standing next to a large black cabinet.

"If only we could hear what they're saying!" Hermione said.

"Wait," Mia whispered, digging into her pockets. "I got some Extendable Ears from the joke shop! I just hope the door's not Imperturbable."

Moving carefully, Mia lowered the string and placed one ear at the foot of the door and leaned her face in towards the second one connected on the other end. She was relieved to see that it was working and she gestured for the others to lean in and listen to the conversation between Malfoy and the owner.

"…you know how to fix it?" Malfoy asked.

"Possibly," the owner answered gruffly. "I'll need to see it, though. Why don't you bring it into the shop?"

"I can't," Malfoy replied. "It has to stay where it is. I just need you to tell me how to do it."

"Well, without seeing it I must say it will be a very difficult job," the owner stated. "Perhaps impossible. I cannot guarantee anything."

"No?" Malfoy sneered. "Well then, maybe this can give you some motivation."

At that moment, Malfoy moved closer to the owner and Mia and the other lost sight of him since the black cabinet stood in their way. She could just make out the owner though, and from what she could see on his face, he looked absolutely terrified, his oily face going a couple shades whiter.

"If you tell anyone, there will be consequences to pay," Malfoy threatened in a low voice. "You know Fenrir Grayback? He's a good family friend, and he will be dropping by from time to time to make sure you're giving the problem your full outmost attention."

"There will be no need for—"

" _I_ will be the one who decides that," Malfoy snapped. "Well, I'd better be off, and don't forget to keep _that one_ safe."

"Perhaps you'd like to take it now?"

"Of course I wouldn't you stupid man, how would it look if I'm carrying it down the street? No, it needs to stay here, just don't sell it. And remember, not a word to anyone about this, including my mother, do you understand me?"

"Of course…sir," the shop owner said. As Malfoy started making his way towards the front door, Mia quickly reeled in the Extendable Ear. She, Harry, Ron and Hermione moved out of the way mere seconds before Malfoy opened the front door, glanced around, and then stalked off from the direction he came, stuffing his hands into the pocket of his robes. Looking back into the shop, Mia saw that the owner looked very worried, and it made her wonder just what Malfoy had ordered him to do. It must have been something important that not even his mother knew about it. It made a very uneasy feeling twist in her stomach uncomfortably and she couldn't help but wonder just what Malfoy was up to.

"What was that about?" Ron mumbled quietly.

"It sounds like Malfoy's trying to have something repaired," Mia muttered as she gazed into the shop with a curious eye. "And he wants to have something reserved as well. But what could it be?"

"You three stay here," Hermione said suddenly.

"What are you—"

Before Ron could finish, Hermione had ducked out from underneath the cloak, checked herself in her reflection in the window and then made her way into the shop.

" _Mione!"_ Mia hissed as she nearly pressed herself against the glass of the window. "What is she thinking?!"

"Hello, horrible morning, isn't it?" Hermione greeted the owner brightly, causing him to frown at her in suspicion and Mia to resist smacking her head against the window. Hermione tried to make pleasant conversation while appearing to observe the items around her. She asked how much a certain necklace was, to which the owner replied over a thousand galleons, and then Hermione switched her attention overt towards a nearby skull. It was obvious she was trying to see exactly what it was that Malfoy had told the owner not to sell, but Hermione's less-than-subtle antics were making Mia nervous. The owner himself didn't seem to be buying her little façade and when Hermione mentioned wanting to buy a birthday gift for Malfoy and didn't want to give him something he already had, Mia knew that there was no doubt the owner would figure out something was up. He told Hermione to get out of his shop and Hermione did so without question, hurrying back outside where they were waiting and ducking back underneath the cloak.

"Hermione, are you nuts?" Mia whispered.

"That was a good try Hermione, but you were a bit obvious," Ron said.

"Well, next time you can show me how it's done, Master of Mystery!" Hermione snapped.

"Come on, we'd better get out of here," Harry suggested. None of them put up any protest as they steered right and then headed back towards the archway that would lead them out of Knockturn Alley so they could make it safely back to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

…

"Faster Mia, faster!"

Mia smiled as she moved her legs faster through the crowd of people, Brian laughing as he rode on her back, his beaming smile stretching across his face as they ran, weaving in and out of platforms nine and ten at King's Cross, with Catherine and Ben walking up behind them and pushing Mia's trolley cart along. Mia ignored the looks she and Brian were receiving and when they finally came upon the barrier that separated them from the magical Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, she spun them around a few times before coming to a stop, the two of them laughing.

"All right Bry, time to get down," Mia panted softly, letting go of her brother's legs so he could hop down on the ground.

"I'm dizzy," Brian said, holding his head as he staggered a little his smile still on his face. "Mia, when can I go to Hogwarts with you?"

"I told you Brian, you have to be eleven years old to go, and I'll be done by then," Mia said as she bent down to hold him still. "You won't want your big sister with you."

"Yes I will, I always want you with me," Brian countered, and his words touched Mia, even though she knew he would be feeling differently when he was older.

"Thanks buddy," she said, ruffling his hair as Ben and Catherine approached.

"Are you sure we have everything you need, sweetheart?" Catherine asked. "Remember, if you've forgotten anything we can send it over."

"I think I'm good, Mum," Mia said gratefully. "Are we still going over to the Weasleys for Christmas this year?"

"Yes, Molly invited us when we had tea yesterday," Ben replied with a gleam in his eyes. "Arthur says he has some new things to show me."

"Ben you're not going to ask him to make our car fly again, are you?" Catherine said with raised eyebrows.

"Of course not," Ben told her easily, but Mia had a feeling her father just wouldn't be able to resist the next time he saw Mr. Weasley. Her parents and the Weasleys have become good friends ever since they were introduced in Mia's first year, and she found it funny that Ben was just as interested in magical artifact as Mr. Weasley was with Muggle ones. The two of them would exchange gadgets and stories whenever they got together for tea at their house or at the Burrow, and the incident with Mr. Weasley and the blender always brought tears of laughter to Mia's eyes.

"I wonder if the others are here yet," Catherine murmured as she stared around, looking for familiar faces. Just as she said that, there was a loud shout of "Harry!" and in the next instant, Brian took off running down the platform, his little feet carrying him as fast as they could go. Mia turned around to see that walking towards them was a group of people, and at the front of the group was Harry, being escorted by two men in dark suits, casually glancing around to make sure that no one was following. From their stiff stances and sharp gazes, Mia assumed they had to be Harry's protection for today, more than likely Aurors from the Ministry. Behind them were Hermione, Sirius, and the Weasleys, all rolling or carrying luggage. Brian shot straight towards Harry, a grin on his face, and while the Auror's stiffened and glared at the boy, Harry just smiled and prepared himself for impact. Brian collided into Harry's legs and wrapped his arms around his waist. Mia snickered as Harry picked Brian up and gave him a hug as he carried him back over to where Mia and her parents were standing.

"I think you've lost something," Harry said.

"Brian, what have we told you about running off like that?" Catherine scolded sternly, a scowl on her face. "Don't ever do that again, do you understand?"

"Yes, Mummy," Brian said, looking genuinely sorry as he clung to Harry. "I just missed Harry."

"Hard to imagine he was all over me just five minutes ago," Mia said with a roll of her eyes. "I swear, the second you enter the picture it's like I don't exist."

Harry just continued to smile sheepishly as he set Brian down on the ground, and the little boy started talking a million miles a second, determined to fill Harry in as to what has been going on while they were away from each other.

"Hello Ben, Catherine," Mrs. Weasley greeted warmly as she gave each of them a brief hug. "How are you? I'm sorry we haven't been much in touch lately, things have been rather hectic."

"No worries, Molly, we understand," Ben said. "Hello Sirius, thanks again for having Mia over so often this summer."

"It's been a pleasure having her," Sirius replied.

"Will you still be going up to the school every now and then?" Catherine asked him.

"Of course, and I promise I'll keep an eye on her and the others," Sirius said. "I'm hoping, maybe with Dumbledore's permission I can help them all practice their defensive magic, although from what I hear of Harry's teaching, they may not need much of it."

"We truly would appreciate that, Sirius," Mr. Weasley said. "Well, come on, you lot, we'd better get going if you're all going to make the train on time."

"All right then," Catherine said as she bent down to give Mia a tight hug and a lingering kiss on the cheek. "We love you so very much Mia, please do you best to stay safe and sound this year?"

"I promise, Mum," Mia reassured her, hugging her back just as fiercely before being lifted up off her feet by Ben.

"We love you princess," he muttered into her hair. "Like your mother said, be safe, study hard, and have fun. We'll see you when Christmas Holiday starts."

"Love you, Dad," Mia mumbled into his shoulder. No matter how many times she goes through this, she always did feel a pinch of sadness when saying goodbye to her parents and Brian. It made her feel all the more happy when she got to see them again over the holidays, and it was a nice thought, having everyone together at the Burrow. After giving Brian a hug and kiss on the head with the promise of writing him letters, she took her trolley and walked over with Harry and one of the Aurors to stand in front of the barrier.

"You ready for another exciting, dangerous school year?" she said.

"As long as it's with you," Harry answered easily with a tender smile. Mia smiled back at him before they jogged towards the barrier together, ready for whatever was in store for them for the year ahead.

 **Please read and review!**


	6. Prodigies and Furry Little Mutants

**Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter are not mine!**

Chapter Six: Prodigies and Furry Little Mutants

HarryPOV

"Hi Harry! Hi Mia!"

"Hey Neville," Harry greeted as he looked over to see Neville Longbottom standing in the entrance to the compartment he and Mia were currently sharing, with Luna Lovegood standing by his side. "Hello Luna, how are you?"

"Very well, thank you," Luna replied with her usual dreamy smile.

"Would you guys mind if we sat with you? The other compartments are a little full," Neville said, shifting his trunk beside him. Harry looked at Mia, who smiled back and nodded her head. The two of them invited Neville and Luna inside, and once they had their trunks and belongings on the luggafe rack over their heads, they took the seats directly across from them. Harry and Mia had only just settled together in the compartment, with Mia shamelessly tucked underneath his arm and Sapphire purring softly on her lap. Ron and Hermione had to go to a Prefects meeting once they had left King's Cross Station and then they would probably have to patrol around the train for a little while before they would be able to meet up. It was easier this year to get used to, and Harry was honestly happy at the arrival of Neville and Luna, liking the idea of having a compartment full of friends to talk to, instead of having to deal with the stares of their other school mates. The second they had gotten on the train, the whispers and looks immediately started, and Harry knew it was because of the article that had been printed in the _Daily Prophet_ about him being the Chosen One. It was becoming an annoying habit, having to go through almost each school year with being stared out for one thing or another, but he was glad he could stop thinking about it for a while in the company of his friends and girlfriend.

"How are you feeling, Mia?" Luna asked, holding a copy of the _Quibbler_ to her chest. "Have you made a full recovery?"

"Yes, a couple leftover scars but otherwise I'm all good to go," Mia replied. "How are things with the _Quibbler?_ "

"Very well, Dad's helped me create more of the Spectrespec Glasses to go along with each copy of this month's edition for free," Luna told her happily.

"More of what?" Harry asked.

"They're special glasses that help people see things that are normally not seen," Luna explained. "They helped me see Mia's hand more clearly last year."

Harry frowned a bit at her words. _So, that's how she found out Mia was hiding her scars._ Almost out of instinct, Harry reached over and used his thumb to stroke the back of Mia's left hand, where the words " _I must do as I'm told"_ had faded away into pale scars that were permanently cut into her skin, and were harder to see now unless you were looking for it or her hand was close enough for you to see. The thought of them made a small flare of anger swell up inside of him, but Harry just reminded himself that the person who made Mia do that was gone now, and although Mia was perfectly fine, the memory was not one he liked to linger on. Luna gave an extra pair of the Spectrespecs to Mia along with a copy of the _Quibbler_ while Neville showed Harry the brand new wand his grandmother had bought for him over the summer. Mrs. Longbottom was very proud of Neville's actions the night they had fought in the Ministry, saying he was finally living up to his father. Neville told them he thinks it may have been one of the last ones that Ollivander sold before he went missing, and his store had been ransacked. No one had any idea where he could be, but no one was fool enough to believe it wasn't Death Eaters who had taken him, for who knows what. While he talked, Trevor, Neville's beloved pet frog, had leapt off of the seat and was making yet another escape attempt. Neville jumped off of his seat to try and grab Trevor from under the seats just as the compartment door opened to reveal a small group of fourth year girls, giggling and whispering to each other.

"Hi Harry," said the one at the front, a girl with silky black hair and dark eyes, smiling at him. "I'm Romilda Vane. We were wondering if maybe you would like to join us in our compartment for a while?"

"Er, no thanks, I'm fine," Harry replied, curious at the girls sudden bold request.

"Are you sure, we would love to hear about—"

"He said he's fine right here," Mia cut in with a calm smile, but with her eyes flashing in warning as she interlocked her fingers with Harry's. "Thank you. Would you girls mind closing the door when you leave?"

"Oh. Okay," Romilda said, her pinks slightly pink as she withdrew from the compartment and closed the door. Harry looked over to see Mia's fake smile fade away as she glowered after the group of girls, hearing the smallest huff blow from her nose. Harry couldn't help but grin at this and he squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"No need to be jealous, love," he said.

"Of her? Please," Mia countered, although her glower never left the door. "She's just a little too insistent for my taste."

Harry just shook his head fondly at her, feeling just a little pleased that other girls giving their attention to him rubbed Mia the wrong way, even though she doesn't want to admit it. He leaned in and gave her a tender peck on the cheek right over the small scar that was there, trying to tell her in his own way she had nothing to worry about. He only has eyes for her. Mia's lips twitched into a genuine smile, and Harry had the strongest urge to kiss them at that moment.

"Are we still doing D.A meetings this year?" Luna asked as she put on her own pair of glasses.

"No point now that we've got rid of Umbridge, is there?" Harry said.

"I liked the D.A," Neville said as he submerged for a moment, looking disappointed. "I learned loads from you, Harry."

"I enjoyed he meetings too," Luna added. "It was like having friends."

"We are your friends, Luna," Mia told her, seeming surprised that the younger Ravenclaw thought otherwise. "We can meet up once in a while to practice if you'd like, with you and Ginny having your O.W.L exams this year. I'd be happy to help however I can. If I can get help get Harry through exams I can do anything."

"Hey!" Harry interjected playfully, poking her in the side where she's ticklish and causing Mia to yelp.

"I would like that very much," Luna agreed with a soft, serene smile. "You're very kind, Mia Thatcher."

The next couple of hours went by smoothly between them all, just talking and laughing at the occasional joke here and there, while the gray buildings of the city started to fade away, transforming into the luscious green of the countryside and patches of sunlight streaming through the thick clouds overhead. Soon enough the topic came to all of the more advanced stages of magic they would be learning this year, which included Appiration as well as even a little bit of silent casting. Mia said that it takes a lot of practice, focus and power in order to cast silent spells, and not even the best wizards are able to do so, at least not all the time. The idea seemed very difficult, seeing as instead of just saying the spell, you have to really think it, almost feel it, in order for it to come forth from your wand and not backfire. Harry himself had yet to try any silent magic, and he wondered if there was a special class for it at school. Luna added in some of the other extra-curricular activities at Hogwarts, one of them being an art program, which immediately got Mia's attention, her head whipping over to look at the blonde girl.

"An art program?" Mia asked her, her eyes instantly lighting up at the thought.

"Yes, didn't you know? There's a class for Art as well as Muggle Art offered to third years and above," Luna explained, tilting her head to the side curiously. "Didn't you ever want to sign up? I know you love to draw."

"I—I honestly never realized," Mia admitted, her mouth slightly ajar. "I didn't want to take on too much, so I didn't bother looking at the extra-curricular classes. I wish I had known…"

"It may not be too late, love," Harry said. "McGonagall might allow you to make a slight change to your schedule, you usually have a free period."

"I hope so, it will be fascinating to learn about art in the wizarding world," Mia said, seeming close to bouncing in her seat from excitement, the smile on her face infectious. "Maybe I can learn how to make paintings move, or I'm sure Colin might now."

"He takes that class, I think," Neville told her thoughtfully with a grin. "I'm sure it'll make his day having class with you Mia, since you're Harry's girlfriend."

"I'll make sure to get Harry to sign a photo for him," Mia giggled, smirking wickedly at Harry and causing him to poke her in the side again just as the compartment door opened and the familiar faces of Ron and Hermione entered. They offered a hello to both Neville and Luna, and as they sat down, Harry saw Mia dig around in her satchel for a moment before taking out a chocolate frog and tossing it over to Ron—as was their tradition ever since first year—and he caught it effortlessly.

"Cheers, Mia," the redhead stated gratefully, ripping open the package as he turned to look at Harry. "Guess what? Malfoy's not doing prefect duty. He's just sitting in his compartment with the other Slytherins, we saw him when we passed."

"What did he do when he saw you?" Harry asked, sitting up straight and immediately interested.

"The usual," Ron replied, demonstrating a very rude hand gesture. "It's not like him to brush off scaring the first years, though."

"Maybe he preffered the Inquisitorial Squad?" Hermione suggested. "Being a prefect might not seem as fun to him now after that."

Harry hummed quietly at that, but otherwise didn't comment, his mind starting to go into overdrive with this information. It really wasn't like Malfoy at all to just neglect his duties of abusing his power, so what else was going through his mind. A part of Harry thought it may be connected with what he had concluded at the end of summer, but he knew what the others would think of it, and he wasn't going to start that argument again.

After Harry and the other had followed Malfoy down to Knockturn Alley while shopping, Harry's mind had instantly started racing with what the sneering Slytherin could have been up to, and what he has talked to Borgin about in the shop. Harry didn't like the satisfied expression on his face as he left the alley, and there was a nagging feeling that just wouldn't leave him alone about it. He probably figured Malfoy was just being Malfoy, but a smaller part wondered if it was something else. To his slight frustration, Ron and Hermione didn't seem to be as concerned with it as he was, saying more than likely it's nothing. Harry was sure that there were two objects that Malfoy wanted, one being broken and in need of fixing. The first thought would easily be that Malfoy may want to get revenge for having his father imprisoned in Azkaban, but then that led Harry to an incredible, insane and forboding idea—Malfoy had become a Death Eater to replace his father. As expected, the others weren't too sure of the idea, not even Mia. While she agreed with Harry that Malfoy was definitely up to something no good, she didn't believe he would go so far as to join Voldemort's group.

"He's only sixteen, Harry," Mia had said to him when he had vented to her out in the garden of Sirius' home. "I doubt Voldemort would recruit that young, and even though Malfoy's an arrogant, sleezy arse, I'm not sure if he would be stupid enough to join the Death Eaters."

"So you don't believe me either?" Harry had quipped.

"I think it's unlikely," Mia replied patiently with a frown. "But I'm not dismissing your ideas completely, either. In times like these, it's not a bad idea to have an open mind. But Harry, just make sure you're not digging for something that's not there."

Harry had more arguments to provide that his theory was right, but at the time, he was just thankful that Mia was listening and not riding it off as complete ridiculous. Malfoy's sudden change in behavior has Harry thinking there was something else on his mind, something important. But until he could find out, more, he was left with nothing but assumptions, unfortunately. Soon enough Harry was snapped out of his thoughts when the compartment door slid open again and a young girl walked in, looking rather flushed and holding three small scrolls of parchment in her hand. To his surprise, the girl told them she had been told to deliver them to him, Neville, and Mia. Once they all took their scrolls, the girl, her face scarlet upon catching sight of Harry, quickly left the compartment and fled down the corridor. Curious, Harry opened the scroll addressed to him and saw that it was an invitation.

 _Harry,_

 _I would be delighted if you would join me for a bite of lunch in compartment C._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Professor H.E.F Slughorn_

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"It's an invitation to join Professor Slughorn for lunch," Mia answered.

"What do you think it's about?" Neville said nervously.

"Only one way to find out," Harry said, tucking his invitation in his pocket as he looked at Mia. "What do you say?"

Mia nodded and then the three of them stood to their feet to leave the compartment, promising the others they would be back as soon as they could. The corridors were packed with students going this way and that as the rain moved, so it took just a little time to maneuver their way down to compartment C, and Harry continued to ignore the stares he was receiving. They passed by some of their other friends, such as Jenna and Lucy, as well as Alex, and when they finally reached the compartment Harry saw that there were others there as well. There was a Slytherin boy in their year that Harry recognized, but couldn't remember his name, along with two seventh years Harry didn't know and, looking as though she honestly had no idea how she ended up there, Ginny. Ginny perked up at seeing them enter, but since she was next to the window, Harry, Mia and Neville couldn't sit next to her and were forced to take the last three remaining seats closest to the door. Slughorn himself stood up when they had entered, smiling jovially at Harry, his bald head gleaming in the afternoon sun and the gold buttons on his green waistcoat shining.

"Harry, m'boy!" he had greeted, shaking Harry's hand feverently. "Good to see you, good to see you! And you must be Mr. Longbottom!"

Neville nodded, looking rather nervous before Slughorn turned his attention to Mia.

"And you must be Miss Thatcher," he said, shaking her hand as well. "Such a great pleasure to meet you, my dear, a great pleasure indeed."

"Thank you sir, it's a pleasure to meet you as well," Mia said as they all took their seats.

"Good, good, now do we all know each other?" Slughorn asked, gesturing to the Slytherin by in their year. "Blaise Zabini is in your year, of course. This is Cormac McLaggen, perhaps you've come across each other? No? And this is gentleman here is Marcus Belby, not sure if you are acquainted with one another, and _this_ charming young lady tells me she knows you!"

Ginny gave a aort of grimace from behind Slughorn's back, and Harry could see Mia smile in her direction, probably trying not to let out any giggles at the redhead's expression. McLaggen and Belby were the only ones to give them some sort of greeting, either raising their hand or offering a strained smile, while Zabini settled with a light glare. Slughorn happily expressed his eagerness to get the chance to meet them all in person, to get to know them a bit better, and instead of waiting for the lunch trolley he had packed his own lunch form the all to share. He reached into his black leather bag beside him and first pulled out a Pheasant to be passed around, offering some to Belby first.

"I was just telling Marcus I've had the pleasure of teaching his Uncle Damoncles," Slughorn said. "Outsanding wizard, outstanding, and his Order of Merlin well-desereved, indeed. Do you see much of your uncle, Marcus?"

"Not—not much of him, no," Belby replied with slight difficulty, hastily chewing and swallowing his piece of Pheasant before answering Slughorn.

"Well of course, I daresay he's busy," Slughorn said. "I doubt he invented the Wolfsbane Potion without considerably hard work!"

"I suppose. Er, he and my dad don't really get on very well at all, so I don't know too much about him," Belby admitted.

"Hmm, that is quite unfortunate, Slughorn murmured before he looked over at McLaggen. "Now you, Cormac, I happen to know you see a lot of your Uncle Tiberius, because he has a rather splendid picture of the two of you hunting nogtails in, I think, Norfolk?"

"Oh yeah, that was fun, that was," McLaggen answered. "We were with Bertie Higgs and Rufus Scrimgeour—this was before he became Minister, obviously—"

"Ah, you know Bertie and Rufus too," Slughorn asked, beaming as he now passed around a small plate of pies. It was just as Harry had suspected—Slughorn had invited them all here because they had some sort of connection to somebody well-known or influential, except maybe Ginny. No doubt that anyone Slughorn found interesting he would extend an invitation to join his club for the year. After McLaggen's interview, Slughorn spoke with Zabini, and also of his supposedly beaituful witch mother who had been married seven times, every one of her husband's dying mysteriously and leaving her a small fortune behind. Then it was Neville's turn, and both Harry and Mia grew uncomfortable as slughorn asked about Neville's parents, who had been talented Aurors who were tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange and other Death Eaters. When Slughorn was done speaking with him, Harry had a feeling that Slughorn was binding his time, waiting to see if Neville had inherited any of his parent's skill before making a decision about his potential. They allcontinued eating while Slughorn talked with them, and it wasn't long before Slughorn turned his attention to Mia.

"Well Miss Thatcher, I must say I've heard some wonderful things about you," Slughorn said, taking a bite into his roll.

"Really?" Mia said, surprised.

"Oh yes, when I had the pleasure of meeting Harry over the summer, he mentioned you, and your superb skills at potion making," he replied with a chipper smile. "And after corresponding with Professor Dumbledore, he was delighted in confirming the fact that you are something of a prodigy in the class."

Mia looked over at Harry while Slughorn talked, raising an eyebrow, and he gave her a sheepish, slightly guilty look. It was true, during their conversation in the house Slughorn had been hiding in, Harry couldn't help but mention Mia's amazing talent when it came to making potions, a response to when Slughorn stated he was surprised Harry's mother Lily was as good at magic as she was, considering she came from a Muggle background.

"Oh, I wouldn't say I'm a prodigy, sir," Mia explained. "I've always been fascinated by it, ever since I first started school. I'm sure there are others better than I am."

"Don't be so modest, Mia," Ginny piped up from her spot next to the window. "You're absolutely brilliant, you were making fifth-year potions when you were twelve."

"My, is that so?" Slughorn said, looking positively delighted at the prospect. "You seem to have quite the gift, Miss Thatcher, I will enjoy seeing your progress in school this year. And you are Muggleborn, is that correct? What is it your parents do for a living?"

"Well, my dad is an executive manager for a trading company in London," Mia answered. "And my mom is a realtor, she sells houses."

"Wonderful, I'm sure they must be very proud to have a uniquely talented daughter in their family," Slughorn praised. "And what are you hoping to do once you are done with school, my dear?"

"I'm planning on becoming a Potion's Master and come back to Hogwarts to teach one day. Until that happens, I'm going to be a potioneer for the Ministry or something on the side, that way I can keep creating my own potion mixtures, especially for institutes like St. Mungo's, to create better healing solutions," Mia replied.

"Excellent goals to have Miss Thatcher, and if you should ever have any questions, please feel free to come to me, I'd be more than happy to assist," Slughorn told her, smiling brightly before he looked over towards Harry. "And now, Harry Potter! _Where_ to begin? I feel I barely scratched the surface when we met over the summer! 'The Chosen One,' they're calling you now! Of course, there had been rumors for years…I remember when—well, after that _terrible_ night…Lily and James—and you survived, and the word was that you must have powers beyond the ordinary."

It was here that Blaise Zabini let out a cough that was obvious cover for his amused skepticism, earning a glare from both Mia and Ginny.

"Yeah Zabini, because _you're_ so talented…at posing," Ginny snapped.

Slughorn merely chuckled at this, warning Zabini good-naturedly to be careful, since Ginny was very good at casting the Bat-Boogey Hex. Slughorn went on to speak of the stories that had been printed in the _Daily Prophet_ over the summer, such as the fact that there was quite a disturbance at the Ministry of Magic, and that Harry was at the center of it all. Harry, seeing no way out of this without bluntly lying, just nodded his head but said nothing, the memories of that night not something he likes to recall, his body becoming slightly more tense. Mia, who was holding his hand, seemed to sense this and gave his hand a comforting squeeze. He let out a quiet breath, squeezing her hand in return as Slughorn went on to the other rumors that the newspaper seemed to spring up, such as the one about a certain prophecy pertaining to Harry and the Dark Lord. Both Ginny and Neville came in at that time, stating they never heard a prophecy that night at the Ministry, instantly coming to Harry's defense. Harry shot them each a subtle, grateful smile while Slughorn seemed disappointed that this rumor couldn't be confirmed. Soon enough he started to go off about other famous or influential wizards and witches he has taught over the years, all of them moving on to do great things in the world. Harry himself couldn't wait to get out of there, but he couldn't think of how to do so without being rude. So he just sat there with the others as Slughorn rambled on, the sky outside slowly getting darker and the countryside becoming more wild and thick with trees.

Thankfully, Slughorn seemed to take notice of the time and suggested they all head out to change into their school uniforms before they reached the station. He waved merrily at them all as they filed out of the compartment one by one, saying he would see them all at the feast. As they all went their separate ways in the corridor, Blaise Zabini shot Harry a filthy look, one he was only too happy to return.

"Well, that was…interesting," Ginny stated.

"I wouldn't really call it interesting," Mia countered with a slight frown. "I don't like how he seems to collect students with connections to someone famous, it makes me feel like a pawn in a game. How come you were invited for lunch, Ginny?"

"Slughorn caught me casting the Bat-Boogey Hex on Zacharias Smith, that annoying Hufflepuff from the D.A last year," Ginny replied with a small smirk. "He kept on pestering me about what had happened at the Ministry, and he wouldn't leave me along about it, so I hexed him to shut him up. Slughorn happened to by walking by at the time, and when he came into the compartment I thought I was going to get into trouble, but he ended up just inviting me for lunch. Crazy huh?"

"I'd say," Neville muttered.

"Better reason for inviting someone than because their mother is famous, or because their uncle—" Harry started, but he cut off his sentence as e stared at the back of Zabini's swiftly retreating back, an idea suddenly coming to him. Within minutes, Zabini will be back at the compartment where the rest of the sixth-year Slytherins will be sitting, including Malfoy. If he was able to slip inside unseen, Malfoy and his friends will never now he's there, never believing their conversation was being overheard. This could be his only chance to figure out exactly what Malfoy was up to, and prove to the others something was going on! He had his invisibility cloak on him, he couldn't miss out on it!

"I'll see you guys a little later," Harry said quickly, yanking his cloak from his bag.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Mia asked him in surprise. "Where are you going?"

"I'll explain later, I promise," Harry said, giving her a chaste kiss on her lips and muttering "love you," before he disappeared underneath the cloak and started following Zabini down the corridor.

MiaPOV

Mia watched as Harry disappeared underneath his cloak and she couldn't help but feel confused at his sudden behavior. Just what was going on through that boy's head? It's not that much longer before they reach Hogsmeade Station, they have less than an hour and he can't waste time going off on a last minute adventure on the train. A sigh escaped her lips and she shook her head, hoping that Harry knew what he was doing and that he would make his way back to their compartment in time. She started walking down the corridor with Ginny and Neville, and after a little while, Ginny went back to the compartment she was sitting in with Dean Thomas while Mia and Neville continued on.

"Where do you think Harry went?" Neville asked.

"Who knows with that boy," Mia answered. "I seriously don't know what I'm going to do with him."

Mia heard a soft chuckled and looked over to see Neville smiling in slight amusement at her.

"What?" she said.

"Nothing. It's just nice seeing you two so happy, even when you drive each other nuts," Neville replied with a shrug, his words so sincere that Mia couldn't help but smile back at him. It wasn't much longer before they came back to their compartment, where the others were sitting comfortably, with Hermione and Luna reading while Ron was snacking on some treats he had gotten from the trolley.

"Hey guys, we're back," Mia greeted as she and Neville entered.

"You were gone a while," Hermione stated as she closed the book that was in her lap. "Where's Harry?"

"He's starting our annual dangerous adventure early this year," Mia answered with a playful eye roll as she took her seat. "After our meeting with Slughorn he told us he would be back later, put his cloak on, and then ran off."

"I'm sure he has a good reason," Luna mused as she turned a page of her magazine.

"How was the meeting with Slughorn?" Ron said.

"Strange," Neville sighed. "He was asking out our families, or famous people we knew."

"He gives me the vibe of a collector," Mia added. "Probaby wants to see potentials for his club, but I don't think I'll join."

"How come?" Luna asked.

"Just don't like the feeling he gives me," Mia told her, crossing her arms over her chest. At that moment, Sapphire, who had been sleeping next to Hermione, jumped from her position onto the floor before jumping up right into Mia's lap, causing the brunette to smile as she used one of her hands to stroke her precious cat from her head to her tail. As she did, she couldn't help but notice that Sapphire was moving a bit differently as she made to lay down on Mia's legs, settling on her side rather than on her stomach, which was a little rounder that she remembered.

"Ron, you haven't been feeding Sapphire any snacks, have you?" Mia said, inspecting her pet closer.

"No, why would I?" Ron said.

"There's something different about her," Mia murmured slowly, tracing her fingers over her fur. "She seems a little more stout, and she did get sick before we left this morning for the train. Do you guys think she might have gotten into something she shouldn't have?"

"Don't worry Mia, she perfectly fine," Luna reassured her with another dreamy smile. "It's normal for this stage."

"What do you mean?" Hermione said.

"Isn't it obvious?" Luna said, staring at them all. "Sapphire is pregnant."

There was a moment of complete silence before Ron, scowling in exasperation and annoyance, turned to Crookshanks, who was resting lazily in his corner by the window.

"You just couldn't keep it to yourself could you?" he yelled at the cat. "Couldn't practice just a little self-control? Now this time next month our dormitories are going to be crawling with little furry mutants!"

 **Read and review please!**


	7. A Typical Day at Hogwarts

**Hi everyone! Long time no see, huh? I've missed you guys a lot, and I hope you're all prepared, because if there was ever going to be a somewhat unnecessary filler chapter, this is definitely it. Nothing too exciting or new happens in this chapter, and I cringe at the thought of it. I honestly don't know what was going through my head—maybe a type of writer's block—but I guess this can be considered a filler chapter that just needed to be done and get out of the way. It's also a little shorter than my other chapters, so that kind of sucks. But nonetheless, I do hope you guys enjoy it all the same, more interesting stuff is coming up, I promise! Also, sorry for the bland chapter title, I honestly couldn't think of anything else at the time, but if I think of something better it'll more than likely be changed.**

 **Anyway, sit back and (try) to enjoy the chapter! As usual, please leave me a review of your thoughts. Any specific comments or concerns, please feel free to message me! Love you all so much and I'll see you next time! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter are not mine!**

Chapter Seven: A Typical Day at Hogwarts

MPOV

After the revelation that Sapphire was pregnant, there was excited and joyous chatter between Mia and Hermione for a while as Ron crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Crookshanks. Mia was happy to hear that her precious pet was soon going to be a mother, and she wondered just how many kittens she would end up having. Maybe once they returned to Hogwarts Mia could ask Hagrid to take a look at her, to see if he can tell how far long she is so they had a better guess at when she would give birth. The time passed by rather quickly as the Hogwarts Express moved deeper and deeper into the heart of the countryside and Mia would glance at the compartment door every once in a while, wondering when Harry would be coming back from wherever it was that he had run off to. However, when the time came for the announcement to be made that they would be arriving in Hogsmeade Station in ten minutes, Mia started to become worried. Why wasn't Harry back yet? Surely whatever he had to do, it couldn't have taken this long. The thought nagged at her while she, Hermione and Luna all got changed in the compartment while Ron and Neville left to give them some space while they changed into their own uniforms. After securing Sapphire into her carrier, Mia grabbed her luggage from the racks as well as Harry's, wanting to make sure they were taken out onto the platform. She and the other joined the throng of students that were all crowded together, making their way through the corridors and out into the dark night, all talking with each other on the platform. Once Mia and the others were outside as well, she stared around, looking all over to see a familiar head of messy black hair, but it was nowhere to be found.

"Where is he?" she said worriedly. "Do you guys see him anywhere?"

"No, I can't see him at all," Ron said as he even stood on his tiptoe to peer over the crowd of heads. "Where did he run off to?"

"You don't think he's still on the train do you?" Hermione asked.

"If he is, he should really come out soon, or the train will leave the station," Luna noted.

"I'm going to go back on and try to find him," Mia stated as she set her trunk down on the ground.

"Mia, the train is going to leave soon, you can't possibly search the entire thing before then," Hermione told her.

"Mione, if Harry is still on the train something might have happened," Mia insisted as she turned towards the carriage they just exited from. "I need to check—"

"Wotcher, Mia."

Mia turned around to see that Tonks was making her way through the crowds coming towards them, her black cloak wrapped securely around her. As she came closer, Mia was shocked to see her appearance. Tonks usually was very bright, cheerful and inquisitive, her hair color always so vivid, her favorite being bubblegum pink. However, Tonks' hair was currently a mousy brown color, her face slightly pale and not smiling at all. She looked so gloomy and miserable it took Mia by surprise.

"Tonks," she said as the young Auror came to stop before them. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm being stationed at Hogsmeade for extra security for the school," Tonks explained. "Where's Harry?"

"We don't know," Neville piped up. "We can't find him anywhere, we think he might still be on the train."

"The train?" Tonks repeated, a small frown on her face as she turned towards the compartment. "I'll go find him. You all head on up to take the carriages."

"But Tonks, let me come too," Mia said.

"Don't worry Mia, I promise I'll find Harry and I'll bring him right up to the school," Tonks reassured her, a ghost of a smile on her face as she gently patted Mia's shoulder. "You go on with the others, I'll be up shortly."

It took a couple more minutes at least before Tonks finally convinced Mia to leave everything to her, and so Mia walked along with Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna up to where the carriages were waiting, with two Thestrals attached to each to take them up to the school. Mia tried her best to calm herself—Tonks was quite a skilled Auror, if anyone can find Harry on the train and bring him to the school, it would be her. Still, she couldn't help but worry that something might have happened to him on the train, and she just hoped that he was all right. She continued to mull it over all the way up to the castle, where they took in its beauty as it stood out against the black cloak of night the surrounded it, with its turrets reaching towards the heavens and almost every single window holding a golden, amber light behind the glass panes. When they reached the steps leading up to the front entrance doors, Mia stepped out of the carriage to see that Malfoy and his friends were making their way up the steps just ahead of them. Catching her eye, Malfoy gave Mia a malicious, smug smirk before turning his attention back to his friends as they kept walking towards the doors. His expression made a flare of anger rise up in Mia's chest and a seed of suspicion to plant in her mind.

"What is it, Mia?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy," she replied in a low voice. "The look he just gave me…it's like he knows something I don't. I didn't like it."

"No one likes looking at his face in general," Ron stated.

"This was different though," Mia said slowly. "Harry's been stuck on whatever's been going on with Malfoy lately, I wouldn't be surprised if Harry wanted to eavesdrop on him on the train. I swear, if Malfoy did something to Harry, he's going to regret it."

Mia made a point to glare at the back of Malfoy's head as they all walked into the Entrance Hall together, her dislike for the arrogant blonde boy rearing its ugly head for what had to be the ten-thousandth time since she met the boy back when they were eleven years old. _He better not have done something to Harry._ As Mia and her friends walked through the doors leading into the Great Hall, she looked over her shoulder, hoping to see Tonks striding through with Harry right behind her, but sighed when she didn't catch sight of either one of them. The beginning of the night's festivities began as they always do, with everyone waiting for Professor McGonagall to come inside the hall with the new batch of first years, and it didn't escape Mia's notice that Snape was not at the teacher's table at first, nor was Hagrid. Where could they be? It was about five minutes or so before the door behind the table opened and Hagrid came striding through, taking his seat at the end and he waved at Mia merrily. Mia returned the gesture just as the doors to the hall opened and Professor McGonagall came inside, a long line of first years trailing behind her. Each one of the first years were staring around the hall in wonder and awe, very much like how she and her friends did the very first time they stepped inside the massive room.

Within the next hour, the first years were lined up in front of the old stool that held the Sorting Hat, who sang yet another song of the unity of the school and how they must all work together to face the dark and difficult times that still loomed in the future for them all. Once the hat was finished with its song, it was taken away by Professor Flitwick while Professor McGonagall started calling out names and one by one, each first years sat down on the stool, had the hat placed over their head, and waited for it to yell out which house they would be sorted into. By the time the last name was called, everyone was eager to begin the feast and sure enough, all four of the house tables were filled with steaming hot, delicious food that smelled simply incredible. Although, no matter how hungry she might have been, Mia was still concerned about Harry, and she kept looking over towards the doors leading into the hall. The cheerful talk and laughter resounded through the hall as people dug into the scrumptious meal. Ron was no exception, piling chicken, beef, bread, vegetables, and sauce on his plate as though he had been starved for days. Mia slowly picked at her dinner, sharing a nervous glance with Hermione every now and then, who was clutching her book tightly in her hands while looking over towards the doors as well.

"Don't worry you two, he'll be here soon," Ron said a little while later as he stuffed a chicken leg in his mouth. Hermione glared daggers at him before she took the book and started smacking him harshly on the shoulder with it.

"Will—you—stop— _eating?!_ " she hissed, annunciating each word with a smack. "Your best friend is missing!"

"Oi, turn around you lunatic," Ron muttered, making a face as he rubbed the spot where Hermione attacked him and gesturing with his head to the hall doors. Mia looked around and sighed with relief as she saw that Harry was briskly walking towards them, still dressed in his Muggle clothes and wearing an expression of pure anger on his face. He was holding a stained rag up to his nose, and the closer he got, Mia saw that the front of his shirt was covered in a red stain as well.

"He's covered in blood," Ginny murmured softly from across the table. "Why is he always covered in blood?"

"I think it's his own this time," Ron said warily. As Harry reached them, Mia instantly moved down a bit closer to Hermione to give Harry room to sit down next to her, and she could see that the blood was coming from Harry's nose.

"Harry, what happened?" she asked him in shock.

"Where were you? Blimey, what happened to your face?" Ron blurted out.

"Is it that bad?" Harry said, his voice coming out a bit muffled from behind the rag.

"Sweetheart, you're covered in blood," Mia stated as she took out her wand and gently pushed away the hand that was holding the rag. _"Tergo."_

In an instant, all the dried blood that was on Harry's face was cleaned off and after muttering another spell, she was able to stop the bleeding that was coming from his nose. Harry thanked her quietly before sighing and starting to put food on his plate.

"Harry, what happened? We were looking all over for you," Mia said.

"I'll tell you guys later," Harry replied, his eyes imploring her to drop it for now. Mia stared at him for a few more seconds before she nodded, knowing they would get the answer sooner or later. They continued on eating their dinner until the leftovers vanished from sight to be replaced by delicious-looking desserts. Mia helped herself to some pudding and fruit while filling Harry in on the drama involving Sapphire and Crookshanks. He was surprised at the news while Ron stated outright that Sapphire was banned from the boy's dormitories.

"She's in there whenever you're not around," Ron said when Mia has asked him why. "I'm not giving her the chance to look around for a place to give birth!"

"I'm with Ron on this one, considering she always tried to get in my bed," Harry agreed.

"Fair enough. I wonder how many she's going to have," Mia wondered.

"Crookshanks is half-Kneazle, I bet the kittens will have some magical properties," Hermione said. "Mia told us how Slughorn asked you guys what really happened at the Ministry, people were even interrogating us on the train, weren't they, Ron?"

"Yeah," Ron confirmed. "All wanting to know if you're really the Chosen One—"

"There has been much talk on that very subject even amongst the ghosts," came the voice of Nearly-Headless Nick as he floated towards them.

"Good evening, Sir Nicholas," Mia greeted pleasantly. "How was your summer?"

"Very invigorating, thank you Miss Thatcher," Nick replied with a warm smile in her direction before turning back to Harry. "I am considered something of a Potter authority; it's widely known that we are friendly. I have assured the spirit community that I will not pester you for information, however. 'Harry Potter knows that he can confide in me with complete confidence,' I told them. 'I would rather die than betray his trust.'"

"That's not saying much, seeing as you're already dead," Ron observed.

"As always, you show the sensitivity of a blunt axe," Nick said in an affronted tone as he glided away to join the other Hogwarts ghosts just as Dumbledore stood to his feet at the teacher's table to give out his usual speech for the start of term, and the talking in the Great Hall immediately died down to listen.

"The very best of evenings to you!" Dumbledore greeted them all warmly, his arms opening wide as though he wanted nothing more than to embrace everyone in the room. It was then that Mia took notice of something that completely shocked her—Dumbledore's right hand was blackened and shriveled, as though the life had been utterly drained from it and was rotting away. Many other around her started whispering, staring wide eyed at the headmaster's injury.

"What happened to his hand?" Hermione gasped.

"It wasn't like that when he came over during the summer, was it?" Mia asked.

"It was, his sleeve was covering it," Harry confirmed with a nod. "I noticed it the day he took me to see Slughorn. I thought he would have had it cured by now though, or maybe have Madame Pomfrey look at it."

"It looks like it's dead," Ron said with a nauseated expression.

"There are some cursed injuries that can't be healed," Mia stated. "That one looks like it's very unpleasant though."

"Nothing to worry about," Dumbledore addressed them all with a smile, shaking the sleeve of his robes over his hand to hide it from view. "Now…to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you, and Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to say that there is a blanket ban on any joke items bought at the shop called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Those of you who are wishing to play for their House Quidditch teams should give their names to their Heads of House, as usual. We are also looking for new Quidditch commenters, who should do likewise."

Mia had to smile at this—she honestly couldn't wait for the Quidditch season to pick up again. She remembered how sad she had felt when she had to miss the game where Ron helped the Gryffindor team win the House Cup, due to following Hagrid into the Forbidden Forest to meet his giant half-brother Gwarp. Even though Fred and George were gone, she was excited for the upcoming season, knowing that Harry had a good eye and would certainly pick those he deemed would be best for the new team. She knew that Harry had to be excited as well, since he had previously been banned from playing by Umbridge, so Mia knew he was eager to get back on the playing field.

"We are pleased to welcome a new staff member, Professor Slughorn," Dumbledore continued, gesturing over towards Slughorn, who stood at his seat and waved at them all, his bald head gleaming in the candlelight. "He is an old colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post as Potions Master."

"Wait, what?" Mia said as nearly every else in the hall mulled over this, wondering whether they heard Dumbledore correctly. "Did he just say Potions?"

"Potions?" Hermione and Ron said together as they turned to look at Harry, who was equally stumped. "But you said—"

"Professor Snape, meanwhile—"

" _Oh no!"_ Mia moaned, realizing what was happening.

"—will be taking over the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Dumbledore finished.

"No!" Harry said loudly as the others looked thunderstruck. Snape simply raised a hand in acknowledgement as there were cheers from the Slytherin table and Mia felt like dropping her head against the table in frustration.

"Is it too late for me to drop Defense?" Mia said.

"Unfortunately it is," Ginny replied. Mia then proceeded to actually drop her forehead to the table with a groan while Hermione and Ron rounded on Harry, saying he told them Slughorn was going to be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"I thought he was!" Harry said looking more angry and frustrated than anyone else. "Well, at least there's one good thing coming from this. Snape will be gone by the end of the year."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"The job is jinxed. No one's lasted more than a year. Quirrell actually died doing it…personally I'm keeping my fingers crossed for another death…"

"Harry!" Hermione gasped, shocked and reproachful.

"You don't mean that," Mia said with furrowed eyebrows.

"That's debatable right now," Harry muttered, glaring at their now Defense teacher. "Just looking at him makes me want to punch something."

"He's probably just going to go back to teaching Potions at the end of the year," Ron said logically. "Slughorn might not want to stay more than a year, anyway."

Dumbledore then cleared his throat, for the Hall had erupted into quiet conversations regarding Snape finally achieving his goal after all this time. Mia herself still couldn't understand it…Snape had been after the job for who knows how many years, maybe even before she even started attending Hogwarts. Why was Dumbledore suddenly so willing to give it to him? Sure, Slughorn didn't seem to be the best candidate to be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts, but was there really no one else? Did Dumbledore do this so the Ministry would send another lunatic like Umbridge to the school? It seems no matter what, they were stuck with a teacher who had violent—if not lethal—tendencies, except for Lupin. Mia suddenly wished they had Lupin back more than anything right now, because she knew that if Harry arguing with Umbridge last year was bad, this year wasn't going to be any better.

"Now, as everyone in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength," Dumbledore said, his words becoming more serious and causing complete silence in the room. "I cannot emphasize strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we remain safe. The castle's magical fortifications have been strengthened over the summer, we are protected in new and more powerful ways, but we must still guard scrupulously against carelessness on the part of any students or staff member. I urge you, therefore, to abide by any security restrictions that your teachers might impose upon you, however irksome you might find them to be—in particular the rule that you are not to be out of bed after hours. I implore you, should you notice anything strange or suspicious within or outside the castle, to report it to a member of staff immediately. I trust you conduct yourself, always, with the outmost regard for yourself, and others, safety."

There was a brief moment of silence as Dumbledore paused in his speech and he smiled again at them all.

"But now, your beds await, as warm and comfy as you could possible wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say goodnight. Pip, pip!"

With that being said, everyone in the Hall stood up from the tables and then started making their way out of the room towards the doors to head to their dormitories. Mia and Harry stayed sitting for a little while until most of the crowds of students would disperse, however Hermione grabbed a hold of Ron's arm and pulled him along to show their first years up to the dormitories before he even had a chance to complain about fulfilling his Prefect's duties. Mia couldn't help but laugh a little as Ron whined and Hermione scolded him as they left.

"You know, there's not much more time before I win this bet," Harry said softly to her with a smirk. "Seventh year will be here before you know it."

"Hey, there's still time," Mia argued with a smirk of her own. "And I will expect your payment in full when I win."

"That's not going to happen," Harry said with a chuckle.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened with your nose?" she asked him quietly. Harry sighed but he looked around to make sure they were being overheard before he started speaking. He told her of how he had followed Malfoy into the Slytherin compartment on the train and overheard what he had been telling his friends. Malfoy had been bragging that he may not even be at school next year, so he didn't even see the point in continuing his studies. When his friends had asked why, Malfoy had said that he moved on to "bigger and better things," apparently. He all but officially proclaimed that he had been recruited to be a Death Eater, taking his comrades by surprise. When Malfoy figured out that Harry was there, he waited until everyone else left before he placed the Full Body-Locker curse on him. He had draped the Invisibility cloak over him so that no one would be able to find him until he arrived back in London, but not before stamping his foot down on Harry's nose, effectively breaking it. Tonks had been able to fix it when she finally found Harry in the compartment, but nonetheless, Mia's face twisted into an angry snarl at the news.

"That dirty little ferret," she said. "I was wondering why he was looking at me so smug. I have half a mind to give him a good beating like last year!"

"Trust me love, I understand, but I'm not sure that will do much good now," Harry said with a short snicker. "But what do you think of what he was telling his friends on the train?"

"I'm honestly not sure, Harry," Mia replied, her anger lessening long enough for her to go into deep thought. "What he said is really serious, and quite worrying to tell you the truth, with the idea of Voldemort just recruiting young students. But then again, Malfoy's always been known to brag and tell lies just to make himself look good."

"But this is a big lie to tell, though," Harry put in. "How do we know that Voldemort doesn't need someone inside Hogwarts? It wouldn't be the first time he's placed someone inside—"

"I wish yeh'd stop sayin' tha' name, Harry."

Mia and Harry looked up to see Hagrid was standing behind them, giving Harry a reproachful look.

"Dumbledore uses it," Harry pointed out.

"Well, tha's Dumbledore, innit?" Hagrid said. "How come yeh were late, Harry? I was worried."

"Got held up on the train," Harry replied. "Why were _you_ to the feast?"

"I was with Gwarp," Hagrid said happily, smiling at the thought of his younger half-brother. "Los' track o' the time. He's got a new home up in the mountains now, Dumbledore fixed it—nice big cave. He's much happier than he was in the forest. We were havin' a good chat."

"So his vocabulary's coming along then?" Mia asked.

"Yup, he's getting' smarter by the day," Hagrid said proudly. "Thinkin' o' trainin' him ter be my assistant if thing keep goin' well enough. Anyway, I'll see yeh tomorrow, firs' lesson's straight after lunch. Come early an' yeh can see Buck—I mean, Witherwings."

Mia suddenly felt a sinking feeling in her stomach at Hagrid's words, but she couldn't say anything even if she wanted to, since Hagrid gave them both a cheery wave before he started to leave the Great Hall himself. Once Hagrid was gone, Mia turned to look at Harry.

"You guys owe me big time," she stated.

"For what?" Harry said.

"For having to be the one to tell Hagrid why you guys are not in class tomorrow," Mia answered with a sigh. "It's not going to be easy…he loves teaching us."

"I'm sorry love," Harry said sincerely as he placed an arm around Mia's waist as they left the Hall together. "Look at the bright side, at least you'll get to see Witherwings."

"Yeah, I suppose," Mia agreed with a small smile. "Maybe he will let me ride him around the paddock before class starts."

"What?" Harry said, looking at her with incredulous eyes. "You actually want to ride on him?"

"Hey, just because he has wings doesn't mean I can't ride him on the ground," Mia explained with a short laugh. "There's no way I'm going up in the air again. Being on the Thestrals was bad enough, I'm pretty sure I almost squeezed the life out of you."

"It wasn't so bad," Harry said, a smirk coming to his lips. "I like having your arms wrapped around me like that."

Mia rolled her eyes at him, to which Harry's smirk only grew and he leaned in to give her a sweet kiss on the lips. Mia smiled, never being able to get enough of Harry kissing her. They made their way through the Entrance Hall and all the way up to the top of the grand staircase. Harry made to turn right, taking their usual route up to Gryffindor Tower, but Mia held him in place, her smile still on her face when he looked back at her in puzzlement.

"Let's take the long way up," she suggested. Harry smiled back at her and nodded his head in agreement before they turned left towards the east wing of the castle. They were in no rush to head up to bed, and decided to take advantage of spending some time alone together before the craziness of the new school year could begin the following morning.

…

When Mia woke up the next morning, she felt the usual case of excitement of starting her first day of classes for the new year, and she also felt a little nervous since this year's schedule was going to be a little more complicated due to the N.E.W.T classes she would be taking. Seeing as she was one of the first ones awake in the dormitories, she got a quick shower and dressed up in her school uniform. She pulled her hair back into a high pony tail with a couple loose strands left to frame her face, along with very simple makeup and a new pair of earrings Hermione had bought for her over the summer. Just as she was spraying her perfume on her wrists, Hermione came out of the shower, dressed in her uniform as well and looking disgruntled as she tried to yank a brush through her wild mane of curls. Mia giggled a little at the sight before gesturing for her friend to come over and sit on her bed. Hermione didn't argue, but looked thoroughly grateful as she did what Mia asked and handed over the brush. As Mia took some of Hermione's hair into her hand, there was movement out of the corner of her eye and she looked over to see Parvati Patil coming over, with Lavender Brown beside her. Parvati was giving her best friend a stern glare and crossed her arms over her chest, gesturing over towards Mia and Hermione. Lavender shot her a brief glare before she turned her gaze to Mia, her expression softening and seeming utterly embarrassed. She shifted slightly where she stood before taking a breath.

"I'm really sorry for the way I acted last year, Mia," she said, a bit quickly, as though she were eager to get this conversation over with. "I was wrong to say those things, and I'm sorry I gave you all a hard time. I think you were all brave if what happened at the Ministry is true."

Mia was silent as Lavender spoke, taking in her words. She refused to meet Mia's eyes, but she knew that the girl was being sincere with her apology, even if she seemed like she wanted to be anywhere else at the moment. While a part of Mia was still annoyed beyond belief with how Lavender accused Harry of lying like everyone else last year, she could appreciate her attempt at trying to make things okay between them.

"Thank you, Lavender," Mia said after about a minute. "I accept your apology."

That seemed to be enough for Lavender, for she quickly nodded her head and then went back to her bed so she could finish getting ready herself, awkwardly clearing her throat. Parvati gave a soft sigh in relief and smiled at Mia before she went over to join her friend. Mia turned back to see Hermione giving her what seemed to be a proud smile.

"Don't say it, Mione," Mia said as she started to carefully run the brush through her head. Hermione just giggled but didn't say anything else on the subject as she sat there, letting Mia detangle the many knots that had formed in her hair overnight. By the time Mia was finished, she managed to have Hermione's hair under control to a certain degree, and she even let Hermione borrow one of her hair clips so she could pull some of it out of her face, stating Hermione shouldn't hide her eyes underneath all of those curls. It took the girls only five more minutes to get ready and then they proceeded to walk down into the common room, where they found Harry and Ron waiting for them. As they joined the queue to climb out of the portrait hole, Harry took Mia's hand and leaned in close to Hermione to tell her about his theory involving Malfoy. However, he couldn't say too much because there were quite a few people who were trying to listen in on their conversation. Ron snapped at a small group of first years who were whispering about Harry to each other, and the boys quickly turned red before scurrying away.

"I love being a sixth year," Ron said.

"You could be a bit nicer Ron, they are only first years," Mia said. "We were just as curious when we were that young."

"You make it sound as though we're ancient, Mia," Hermione giggled. "It was only five years ago."

"Yeah, but I'm sure there's already a couple of gray hairs somewhere on my head thanks to his prat," Mia told her, indicating Harry. Harry simply looked at her for a moment before a devilish grin came across his face. Mia's smile instantly fell, knowing that look all too well. Before she could even think about moving away, she felt herself being lifted off of her feet and then he went on to toss her over his shoulder like an old sack of potatoes. Mia's shock at his actions lasted for just a few seconds before she let out an indignant shout, hitting his back as she kicked out her feet.

"Harry!" she exclaimed. "Put me down!"

"Afraid I can't do that, love," Harry replied, and Mia could hear the barely contained amusement in his voice. "A little gray-haired old lady like you shouldn't be on her feet so much."

"Why you little—" Mia growled, turning to glare at her other two friends. "A little help here would be greatly appreciated!"

"Oh no, I'm enjoying this way too much," Ron responded with a loud snicker while Hermione just covered her hand to stifle her own laughter.

"Traitors!" Mia said as Harry continued on to carry her through the portrait hole. She kept on struggling as they all walked along the seventh floor corridor and it wasn't until they reached the staircase that Harry finally set her down. She glared up at him, her cheeks pink and she punched his shoulder as she declared that he was not going to get any more kisses from her for the rest of the day. Ron and Hermione laughed at their antics as they made it all the way down to the Great Hall for breakfast and Mia pointedly tried to ignore the puppy-dog look she knew her boyfriend was sure to be sending her way. They settled down at their house table and tucked into some delicious porridge with eggs and bacon, with Harry telling Hermione about the awkward conversation he and Mia has with Hagrid the previous night. Hermione seemed distressed and Ron looked thunderstruck that Hagrid would think they'd want to continued his classes. Mia threw a piece of toast at him for that comment, but she knew he had a point. Despite Hagrid's idea of interesting creatures to teach about being a bit dangerous, his classes were really not so bad…at least not all of the time. She and the others always put in the most effort because Hagrid was their friend, but it was becoming clearer to Mia that she could possibly be the only one in their year who chose to continue on learning the subject. Mia brooded a bit on the thought as Professor McGonagall started walking along the table, handing out the schedules for the students in fifth year and below easily, but taking her time when it came to the sixth years. She had to go over and confirm all of their results from their O.W.L exams before she could finalize their schedule for the year. When she came closer to where Mia and the others were sitting, she took care of Hermione's schedule first. After going over her exam results, she cleared Hermione to continue on studying Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dart Arts, Herbology, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Potions. Once Hermione was handed her official schedule, Professor McGonagall turned her attention to Mia.

"Now, Miss Thatcher," Professor McGonagall said, consulting her notes. "Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Herbology, Potions, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, and Care for Magical Creatures…all perfect results, very well done. I see no reason why you shouldn't take any of them."

"Professor, would it be all right if I were to add in an elective class?" Mia asked. "I would like to take the Magical Art class, if I can fit it in."

"Well, I suppose it would be possible," Professor McGonagall replied as she double checked her notes. "I don't see a problem, although the only available time would be on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays in what would normally be your free period after your first class. So you would need to rush straight there after Ancient Runes in order to get there on time."

"Yes Professor," Mia said happily as she saw McGonagall take a blank piece of parchment and wave her wand over it. In the blink of an eye, neatly scripted words appeared on the parchment and Mia took her new schedule excitedly in her hands when McGonagall held it out to her. Wanting to get started right away, Mia hurriedly finished her breakfast before she stood to her seat along with Hermione.

"We'll see you boys later on for Defense class," she said as she leaned down to give Harry a hug. When he tried to go in for a goodbye kiss, she easily avoided his lips, an evil smirk forming on her face.

"Uh, uh, uh," she said to a dumbstruck Harry. "I told you. As punishment for your little stunt you're not getting any kisses for the rest of the day."

Ron let out a bout of laughter at Harry's dejected face as Mia and Hermione left the Great Hall together to start making their way up to their Ancient Runes lesson.

"You know you're not going to be able to last the whole day, right?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"Yeah, I know," Mia sighed, making the bushy-haired witch laugh as they climbed up the grand staircase.

 **Please read and review!**


	8. Beautiful Scars and Forgotten Valentines

**Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter are not mine!**

Chapter Eight: Beautiful Scars and Forgotten Valentines

HarryPOV

Harry had to admit that he was fairly pleased with his schedule this year. He, along with Ron, had the same free periods as well as the same classes together. They had a free period right away after breakfast before their first class, then another one after break and a final one after lunch. While he knew they would soon have to fill those periods with study time, it would be a nice time to enjoy for today since they haven't received any homework left. Also, to his surprise, he found that he was actually able to take Potions now. Professor McGonagall informed him that while Snape required an "Outstanding" in order to take the class, Professor Slughorn was perfectly happy to accept students with "Exceeds Expectations," which was exactly what Harry had received in his O.W.L's. Therefore, his hopes of becoming an Auror were once again ignited as Professor McGonagall set it up so he would have Potions with the other sixth years who were continuing on with the subject.

After they were done eating, Harry and Ron went to enjoy some time in the common room along with a small handful of seventh years, one of them being Katie Bell, who called out to Harry in greeting and told him to let her know when he set a time for the trials for the new Quidditch season. Harry was almost positive that Katie would have no trouble at the trials, having seen her fly ever since his first year, but he knew it was a good idea to keep an open mind out in the pitch when the time came. He and Ron spent the next hour sitting next to the large window that looked out over the grounds, with Ron snacked on some Chocolate Frogs and played with a couple gadgets he got from Fred and George's shop while Harry was watching in amusement while stroking Sapphire's back, as the feline had made a beeline for him the second he and Ron walked into the common room. As he scratched the back of her ears, Harry wondered just how he would be able to get Mia to lift her ban on kissing him, not sure if he could go a full day without any from her. They were intoxicating, and his heart always exhilarated inside his chest when their lips met. All too soon, their free period was over and they started making their way down to their first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. Harry was feeling more bitter about this than normal, only because with Snape teaching them, he was sure this was going to be a very long and tedious year. When he and Ron finally reached the classroom door, they saw that Mia and Hermione were already standing outside of it along with their other classmates, both of them looking a bit put out as they clutched heavy books in their arms.

"We've got so much work from Ancient Runes!" Hermione said anxiously as they approached. "A fifteen-inch essay, two translations, and we've got to read this by Wednesday!"

"Shame," Ron sad through a yawn.

"Just you wait, Snape's going to end up giving us loads," Mia sighed, adjusting the book in her arms. Harry, seeing an opportunity, stepped forward and took the book out of her hands, along with her Charms book so she wouldn't be as burdened, seeing as her schoolbag was already bulging. Mia seemed slightly surprised by this but she gave him a grateful smile all the same.

"Thanks Harry," she said. "You're being awfully charming today."

"What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't carry your books for you?" Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Although, I think such a gentlemanly act deserves a reward of gratitude."

"Oh, bloody hell," Ron groaned while Mia raised her eyebrows.

"Oh really?" she said with a knowing smirk. "And what kind of reward are you talking about, Mr. Potter?"

"And here they go," Hermione muttered in half exasperation, half amusement.

"What do you have that I might want?" Harry asked with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Hmm, how about some Honeyduke's Chocolate?" Mia suggested.

"I'm not really feeling sweets," Harry replied easily.

"How about a box of autographed Puddlemore United merchandise?"

"I can get that easily from Wood."

"A walk along the lake after dinner, just us?"

"Very tempting, but I was thinking of something that would hold me off until then."

"Mia, if you don't give in I'm going to find jinxed mistletoe to shove you two under," Hermione cut in while Ron nodded his head in support and agreement. Mia pretended to sigh in compliance but Harry could see right through her as her smile grew and her blue eyes seemed to sparkle. He smiled at her as well and just as he moved closer so he could lean in towards her, the door to the classroom opened and their moment was interrupted by the arrival of the Dungeon Bat himself. Snape stood there with his dark eyes glaring at them all, his face framed by his greasy hair and with a simple look, he managed to get everyone to head straight into the classroom without a word. Harry looked around the room, somehow not surprised that Snape already put his own personal touch to it. The curtains had been drawn over the windows so the room was bathed with the light of many candles, and there were pictures on the walls of the more gruesome kind, with people either writhing in pain or badly disfigured by curses. There were also many dark-looking trinkets on the shelves hat stood along the walls of the room, enough for Harry to feel a small shiver go down his spine. He found a seat at a table with Mia, Ron and Hermione, who had taken out her book, but once Snape closed the classroom door after the last couple of students staggered inside, he snapped that they would not be using their books today. He strode over towards his desk which was situated at the front of the room and then turned so he was facing them, his arms across his chest and his black eyes even more demeaning in the partial darkness.

"You have had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe," Snape drawled. "Naturally, these teachers will have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion, I am surprised so many of you scraped an O.W.L in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with the N.E.W.T work, which will much more advanced."

There was a very brief silence after he spoke, in which he started to walk around the edges of the room, his voice low as every craned their necks to keep sight of him.

"The Dark Arts," said Snape. "Are many, varied, ever changing and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible. Your defenses must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo. These pictures on the wall give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance, the Cruciatus Curse, feel the Dementor's Kiss, or provoke the aggression of an Inferius."

"Has an Inferius been seen, then? "Is it definite, is he using them?" Parvati asked in a high, terrified voice.

"The Dark Lord has used Inferi in the past," Snape replied. "Which means you would be well-advised to assume he may use them again."

Harry scowled a bit at Snape while he talked, a very unnerved feeling starting to churn inside his stomach. It's one thing for someone to talk about having to defend against the Dark Arts, but the way Snape was speaking, it was as though he had a deep hidden love and appreciation for the Dark Arts. He spoke as if it was something to be admired and with such a gentle caress in his tone that made Harry think something just wasn't right about it. Snape continued on to ask them if they were familiar with the practice of non-verbal spells, to which everyone nodded their heads mutely. He then asked if anyone could tell him what the advantage was of being able to cast non-verbal spells, to which Mia and Hermione were the only ones to raise their hands. The former Potions teacher reluctantly chose Hermione, who answered perfectly that by using non-verbal spells, your opponent would have no way of knowing what kind of magic you're about to use or attack with. It gives the element of surprise, especially in a duel. Snape seemed to accept this answer, going on to explain that not everyone can do non-verbal spells, as it required a great deal of concentration and power of the mind. For a moment Snape's eyes lingered on Harry as he said this and Harry glared at him in return, no doubt thinking Snape was referring to the chaotic lessons they had together when he was trying to teach Harry Occlumency. It was perfectly clear just from the look on his face that he didn't believe Harry would be up for the task.

After his inspiring opening speech, Snape ordered them all to divide into pairs, with one person attempting to jinx their partner while the other attempted to block the attack, all without speaking. Harry paired up with Ron while Mia and Hermione took a spot not far away from them. Once everyone was paired up a sudden silence had fallen upon the class as everyone tried their best to cast and deflect the spells without saying a word. There were some who resorted to cheating, whispering the incantations under their breaths to cast the jinx. As they practiced, Snape hovered around as usual, casting judging looks over each pair and more than likely checking to see who he can catch cheating. Harry took a moment to glance over towards where Mia and Hermione were standing. Hermione was the one who was trying to cast a spell at Mia, her face set in determination as she tried not to speak. However, the expression on Mia's face took Harry slightly by surprise, because while she seemed as though she were preparing herself for whatever Hermione may throw at her, Harry knew her too well to see there was a bit of fear in her eyes that she was doing her best to conceal, and there was something off about her stance, as though she wasn't quite ready to go through whatever Hermione was planning to do. Her odd behavior caused him to furrow his eyebrows but he couldn't ponder over it at the moment as he had to focus on deflecting what Ron was trying to jinx him with, reminding himself to ask her about it later. Ron was standing mere feet away from him, his face scrunched up and his cheeks turning red from the effort he was making to keep his lips pressed tightly together so he wouldn't utter a sound. Eventually Snape came over towards them and his lips curled in distaste at the lack of progress they were showing.

"Pathetic, Weasley," Snape said. "Here—let me show you—"

As quick as a flash, Snape turned his own wand on Harry and in that instant, all thoughts of nonverbal spells forgotten, Harry yelled _"Protego!"_ The result of his Shield Charm ended up with Snape being knocked back until he hit a nearby desk, and Harry was surprised by how much force was behind the spell. Snape himself didn't look pleased at all as he straightened himself up, glaring at Harry angrily.

"Do you remember me telling you we are practicing _nonverbal_ spells, Potter?" Snape hissed.

"Yes," Harry replied stiffly, not in the slightest sorry for the greasy bat taking the brunt of his defense.

"Yes, _sir._ "

"There's no need to call me 'sir,'Professor," Harry retorted back without thinking, his own anger getting the best of him. A couple of his classmates gasped at this, and through the corner of his eye he could see Mia face-palm herself while Ron and Seamus were giving him grins. Snape's glare seemed to intensify and he easily responded to Harry's cheek by giving him detention Saturday night in his office, but at that moment Harry couldn't find it in himself to care. There was no way he was going to give Snape any reason to attack him, not even during class. After everything he put Harry through last year with those Occlumency lessons, he wasn't about to leave himself so vulnerable again. The class continued on after that in its regular fashion, and by the end of it, Hermione was the only one who successfully performed her magic without speaking a word. She had knocked Mia back with a Tickling Hex and Harry couldn't help but smirk, seeing his girlfriend rolling on the ground, giggling madly. When they left the classroom to head on to their first break, Mia still had tears of laughter in her eyes as they walked along the corridor, her cheeks flushed as she wiped them away.

"You know you really shouldn't have said that to Snape, Harry," Hermione reprimanded. "What made you do it?"

"You mean besides the fact that he was about to attack me?" Harry asked. "I've had enough of that from last year, thanks. I just don't get why Dumbledore appointed him. You heard how he was going on about the Dark Arts in there? He talked as though he loves them, like he admires them."

"I don't know, Harry, I thought he may have sounded a little like you," Hermione pointed out with a shrug. "You know, when you were telling us what it's like to face Voldemort. You said it wasn't just memorizing a bunch of spells, that it was just your brains and your gut. In a way Snape was saying that as well, that it really comes down to being brave and quick-thinking in life-threatening situations. You both may have said it differently, but you're still making the same point."

Before Harry could even say anything in response to that, he heard the sound of his name being called and he turned around to see Jack Sloper, one of the Beaters on the Gryffindor team from last year, hurrying up to him with a small roll of parchment in his hand. He slowed down to a halt when he reached Harry and told him that he was instructed to give the parchment to him, which Harry took appreciatively.

"Listen, I heard you're the new Qudditch team captain," he said. "When are you holding trials?"

"I'm not sure yet," Harry replied. "But I'll let everyone know soon."

"Oh, right. I was just hoping it's be this weekend…"

"You should probably think of when to do the trials soon," Mia suggested as Sloper hurried off and they started walking down the corridor again. "A couple potential players came up to me and Hermione during Ancient Runes to ask if we knew when you were planning on holding them."

"I will," Harry said as he unrolled the parchment. "Hey, it's from Dumbledore!"

"Really?" Ron said in surprise. "What's it say?"

"He says he wants to start our private lessons on Saturday," Harry answered as he read the familiar loopy handwriting that belonged to the headmaster. "He wants me to come to his office at eight o'clock…and he likes Acid Pops."

"A bit random, isn't it?" Mia asked in confusion.

"That must be the password to get past the stone gargoyle in front of the entrance to his office," Harry said, with a smile on his face as he came to a realization. "This means I won't have to do Snape's detention that night!"

"I bet the Dungeon Bat's not going to be very happy about that," Mia said, a smile of her own coming onto her face. "Guess he'll have to clean out all the cauldrons on his own."

Happy to have avoided serving a detention with his least favorite teacher, Harry's mood was considerably lighter as they all enjoyed their first break of the day. Once it was over, Hermione went off to her Arithmancy lesson with Professor Sinstra while Mia dashed off to her first Art lesson with Professor Frendell. He and Ron spent the rest of their morning working on their homework assignment from Snape which, of course, was a lot more strenuous then they could have imagined. They worked on it all the way up to lunch and even their after-lunch free period, with some assistance from Hermione as Mia had gone down to her first Care of Magical Creatures lessons with Hagrid. By the time they all headed down to their double-potions class, the last one for the day, Harry was already feeling a bit tired just from Snape's assignments alone and he couldn't imagine what it would be like having to juggle everything else once he starts receiving work from his other classes as well. But, he supposed if he could survive the work required for their O.W.L exams last year he could make it through this year. As they reached the corridor in the dungeons outside of class, he saw that Mia was already there waiting for them, along with their fellow classmates. Harry was surprised to see that Mia was in a complete messy disarray, with dried mud on the sleeves of her robes and on the knees of her stockings and there was dried paint on her fingers and even a couple splotches on her cheeks and nose. Her hair was a bit windswept, some loose strands falling out of her ponytail, but her eyes were just as bright as ever.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" Ron asked as they approached her.

"Gee, thanks Ron," Mia said with a small laugh. "Obviously, the paint is from my Art class, it was great! Professor Frendell just gave us each a canvas and told us to go at it with whatever supplies was available. He wanted to see what kind of artists we are, from whatever we decided to draw or paint, and the colors we used. I suppose it was his way of breaking the ice, because when time was up he asked us to present what we created and why we chose to do it."

"Where did the mud come from?" Harry said.

"Hagrid's class, and it really wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. He showed us the Aethonans today, and their foals!" Mia gushed in excitement. "We had to go into a field to dig up the wildflowers they like to eat and feed them the oats as well, but it was wonderful. They're such beautiful creates, Hagrid said he wanted it to be a surprise because he knew how much I liked them."

"Did he say anything about us not being there?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Um, well, not much, really," Mia answered, her smile slipping off of her face. "I tried to keep him distracted by asking a lot of questions about the Aethonans, but I don't think it really worked."

Harry could feel a ball of guilt drop unpleasantly into his stomach at this, and he felt worse about not telling Hagrid they didn't sign up for his classes this year. He just hoped that Hagrid would come to understand and not be too mad at them. Ron and Hermione were looking just as bad as he felt, but they didn't get the chance to say much more on the subject because at that moment the door to the classroom opened and Professor Slughorn's protruding stomach greeted them as he stepped outside, greeting them all with a kind, jolly smile that seemed to reach his eyes. He gestured for them all to come in and Harry was surprised at how different the classroom looked. It seemed much brighter than in the past when Snape had taught Potions, with candles and torches casting brilliant light along the walls and from the ceiling and providing a certain warmth that was never present before. There were still shelves full of jars containing ingredients but not the sort that would leave the room appearing more like a haunted house, but rather a fascinating exhibit. There were also bubbling cauldrons around the room, each one filled with a different aroma that clashed together and created an assortment of new, interesting smells throughout the room. Harry, Mia, Ron and Hermione shared a table together, which was close to a golden cauldron that was filled with the most enticing and seductive smells Harry had ever experienced. He inhaled deeply, the scents filling his entire body with a strange yet satisfying mixture of polished wood, treacle tart, and something he was all too familiar with—a wonderful fusion of some kind of berry mixed together with a touch of something floral. _Mia's perfume._

"Now then, now then," Slughorn said, clapping his hands together as he continued to smile around at them all. "Scales out everyone, and potion kits, and don't forget your copies of _Advanced Potion Making_."

"Um, sir?" Harry said as he raised his hand. "I haven't got a book, or scales, or anything, and neither does Ron. We didn't realize we could take Potions with Exceeds Expectations…"

"Oh, not to worry, Harry m'boy, not to worry," Slughorn reassured him. "You both can borrow some supplies from the cupboards until you are able to write Flourish and Blotts and the Apothecary."

Harry thanked him before he and Ron walked over towards the cupboard to grab themselves each a scale, some ingredients they would need for the day, as well as a copy of _Advanced Potion Making_ from the small stack of books that were off to the side on the middle shelf. Once they had everything they needed, they brought it back to the table they were sharing with the girls as Slughorn started the lesson.

"Now then, I've prepared a few potions for you to have a look at, just out of interest, you now," he told them all. "These are the kind of thing you ought to be making after completing your N.E.W.T examinations. You ought to have heard of them, even if you haven't made 'em yet. Can anyone tell me what this one is?"

He pointed over towards a cauldron that looked as though it had plain water boiling inside of it. Not surprisingly, Mia's hand shot into the air along with Hermione. Slughorn smiled as he pointed at Hermione, who went on to explain that the potion was Veritaserum, the most powerful truth-telling potion in existence. Harry recognized this as the potion that was used during Sirius' trial this past summer, forcing him as well as Pettigrew the truth of what had happened all those years ago. Slughorn happily confirmed Hermione's answer before going on to ask what was in the next cauldron, which was closest to the Ravenclaw table. Harry recognized it immediately—the thick, muddy texture of the potion was almost impossible to forget, and he raised his hand as well along with Mia and Hermione.

"Yes, Harry?" Slughorn said.

"That's Polyjuice Potion," Harry answered.

"Correct!" Slughorn said in delight. "Very popular and well known, Polyjuice Potion, but not the most pleasant experience to go through when having to drink it. Now, who can tell me what this potion over here can be?"

Slughorn motioned to the cauldron that was next to their table and this time, he pointed to Mia to answer the question.

"It's Amorentia, sir," she said. "The most powerful love potion in the world."

"Very well done my dear, although I should not be surprised," Slughorn praised with a beaming smile. "Did you recognize it by the mother-of-pearl sheen?"

"Yes sir, as well as the steam rising in characteristic spirals," Mia added and she leaned a little closer to the cauldron to get a good whiff of it. "Amorentia smells different to each person depending on what attracts them the most. For example, I can smell the musty scent of pages from an old book, sea salt, and…and something similar to rich earth, mixed with rain."

Even though it was for just a quick second, Harry saw Mia's gaze glance over in his direction and a small smile graced her lips. He smiled at her in return, feeling his cheeks turn just a little pink from her observation. Slughorn was very impressed and awarded Mia with five points, along with Harry and Hermione before going on to explain that Amorentia doesn't create real love of course, but rather a powerful case of obsession or infatuation with someone. It could be dangerous at the best of times, especially if taken in larger amounts. Finally, the last cauldron Slughorn pointed to was a black one that held a constantly swishing potion that moved around rather fast inside, although not a single drop spilled over the edge. The potion itself was liquid gold and Slughorn told them all that this was in fact, Felix Felicis. As it turned out, this was the most interesting potion in the room, because—as Hermione described it when called upon—it was also called liquid luck, and made the drinker very lucky for a certain amount of time. Slughorn explained how this potion was also dangerous to take in large quantities, as it can make the drinker reckless and too confident in some cases. But in small doses on a rare occasion, the drinker finds himself lucky in all endeavors.

The Potions professor suddenly made their class more challenging and entertaining by proposing a little contest between them all. The potion he was assigning them today was the Draught of Living Death, a highly complex potion that can be difficult to make, especially when making it for the first time. Professor Slughorn told them he wasn't expecting a perfect potion from anyone, however the one who does the best will receive a tiny vial of Felix Felicis as a prize. It was enough for the effects to last a full twelve hours, but to be used on a regular day only. Now more excited at the prospect of winning liquid luck, everyone got straight to work on trying their best to create the Draught of Living Death. The classroom quickly became silent as everyone was so focused on their own cauldron, with nothing but the sound of flipped pages, the slicing of roots, and swooshing of the stirred potions. Within the first fifteen minutes the room was filled with fumes from every cauldron, but Harry was having difficulty with the textbook he had gotten from the cupboard. It was very old, tattered, and the previous owner had written in so many side notes and alternative instructions that the margins were almost black. Harry had to peer down closely to make sense of what was written in the book just so he could make out the original instructions. When it came time to cut up the sopophorous bean to extract the juices from it, Harry saw more notes from the previous owner, written so small he almost couldn't make it out.

 _Crush with flat side of silver dagger, releases juice better than cutting._

Harry furrowed his eyebrows at this, wondering what made the previous owner thinking crushing it would be better. However, after a long while of trying to cut the bean, he was starting to forget about his doubts. From what he could see, everyone else was having a hard time cutting up their bean as well, even Mia, who was biting at her lip in concentration as she tried to keep her bean still so the dagger would cut through properly. After a moment of thinking, Harry took his silver dagger and then did as the alternative notes instructed and crushed the bean, to his amazement, the juices started spilling out rapidly and easily, to a point where Harry didn't have the time to be shocked at this discovery. He quickly took the bean and emptied the juices into his cauldron, which instantly turned the light shade of lilac it was supposed to be.

"How did you do that?" Mia asked him in astonishment. "I still can cut through my bean."

"Don't cut it," Harry told her. "Use the flat side of the dagger to crush it and squeeze out the juices."

"No, the instructions specifically say to cut," Hermione said impatiently, never removing her eyes from her own cauldron. Her hair was becoming even more wild and bushy from the fumes of her potions, which was a dark, deep purple instead of lilac, causing her to frown in frustration.

"What made you think to crush it, Harry?" Mia said, a little sweat on her forehead.

"Just a lucky guess," Harry said with a glance at Malfoy, who was within hearing range and glaring at Harry for getting ahead of him. "It works, trust me."

Mia stared at him for a minute, contemplating what he was saying and then, with a resolved look in her eyes, she did as he suggested and crushed her bean with her dagger instead of cutting it. She let out a breath of relief and delight as her bean produced the juices and she smiled gratefully at him while adding it in to her cauldron. For the rest of the class, Harry followed the instructions laid out by the previous owner of his textbook, and he was shocked to see that they were right every time. While the book said to turn the potion counterclockwise until the potion became clearer, the owner wrote to add in a clockwise turn every seven counterclockwise stir. As he hoped, the potion indeed start to become clearer every time he did that, so when time was up, he felt confident in his work. Professor Slughorn came around to each table to check their potions, taking a moment to stir or sniff each one. When he came to their own table, he smiled ruefully at Ron's back liquid, gave Hermione a very impressed nod of the head and smiled in pure delight when he saw Mia's lilac potion. When he reached Harry's, his eyes went wide and he positively beamed.

"The clear winner!" he exclaimed. "Excellent, excellent, Harry! Good lord, it's clear you've inherited your mother's talent, she was marvelous at potions herself. Here you are then, m'boy, one vial of Felix Felicis, use it well!"

Harry happily took the prize offered by Slughorn and slipped it into the pocket of his robes, trying to stop himself from chuckling at the angry glare Malfoy was sure to be throwing his way. Slughorn gave them all an assignment to write a short essay on the origins of the Draught of Living Death and the adjustments made to it over the recent years before dismissing them all, and as everyone packed up their things to head up to the Great Hall for dinner, Harry simply couldn't believe his luck at being able to make such a difficult potion. He looked over at Mia and instantly felt guilty at seeing the disappointed expression on her face.

"Come on love, please don't be sad," Harry said, wrapping an arm around her waist as they walked. "You still did brilliant in there, and yours was almost perfect."

"'Almost' isn't good enough," Mia said with a tiny smile. "I've tried making the Draught of Living Death before, but it just never works out. I'm really glad you were able to get it though, Harry, I think it's the first time you were able to beat me in making a potion first."

"Yeah, how were you able to do it?" Ron asked as they walked up the staircase. Harry first checked to make sure they were out of hearing range before he had them all lean in closer so he could tell them about the notes he had followed in his used textbook.

"So you mean to tell me it wasn't your own work?" Hermione said with a disapproving frown.

"It was, but I just did the instructions differently," Harry countered. "It was still the same potion."

"You better not talk about this in front of Ginny," Mia told him.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because Harry was taking orders from someone who wrote something in a book," Mia replied with a worried look at Harry's bag, like she was expecting the book to come jumping out and lash at them all. "Just like how Riddle's diary was. Harry, are you sure that thing is safe?"

"I'm positive it is, I swear I only followed the added notes about the potion in the margins," Harry answered.

"Still, it sounds very suspicious to me, I want to have a look at it when we get in the Great Hall," Hermione said, also staring at Harry's bag. Harry just rolled his eyes, not seeing what the big deal was with him following notes that helped him actually pass his potion making for once. He gave Mia's waist a squeeze, smiling at her concerned expression.

"Don't worry so much love, if there's anything fishy going on with it, I promise I'll get rid of it," he said. "You know, I think that I might know of a way to make you feel better about this."

"What's—"

Harry didn't give Mia a chance to finish her sentence because at that moment he drew her close to him, pulling her forward so he could land a firm kiss against her lips, making her squeal in surprise, but smile nonetheless.

"Will you two please get a room somewhere?!" Ron groaned.

…

That night, Harry found himself sitting on the loveseat in Gryffindor tower after hours of going through all of the homework that was assigned to him that day, Thankfully, by working together with Ron, Mia and Hermione, they were able to get most of, if not everything, finished. Ron had let out a dramatic sigh of relief as he flopped against the armchair he had been resting in, cracking his stiff muscles while Hermione rubbed at her tired eyes while closing her thick Arithmancy book. They spent a little while just relaxing, even playing a couple rounds with Mia's Muggle playing cards, betting on treats such as chocolate frogs and jelly slugs. By the time they were done, a lot of people had already gone up to bed, and it wasn't long before Ron and Hermione went up as well. Harry and Mia, wanting to spend just a little time together before going to bed, decided to sit for a while next to the large glass paned window where they could see clear across the school grounds, right to where Hagrid's cabin sat on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Mia currently had her head on his shoulder, tracing her fingers over his palm that was laid out over his stomach while Harry absentmindedly played with one of her curls, smiling as he caught a whiff of the vanilla scented shampoo she had used for her hair when she had taken a shower after they arrived in the common room. It was a comfortable and peaceful silence, just the two of them enjoying each other's company.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her after a while.

"How warm you are," she replied truthfully with a smile. "Honestly, I could fall asleep right here."

"I wouldn't mind that," Harry agreed, leaving her curl alone so he could pull her a little closer.

"Imagine the scandal that would come in the morning," Mia chuckled. "Harry Potter and his girlfriend, falling asleep together on the loveseat. Merlin help us if Colin was able to take a picture."

Harry just shook his head at the idea, and then he suddenly remembered something he had thought of earlier on that day.

"Mia?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to, I was just curious about something…"

"You can ask my anything, Harry," Mia said to him, adjusting her head so she was looking right at him.

"Well, I noticed today during Defense you were acting a little different," Harry said, trying to find a good way to word his question. "You seemed really tense, and almost scared when practicing nonverbal magic with Hermione. I guess what I mean is, is everything okay?"

Harry could see that while he had been talking, Mia took on a more solemn expression and she sighed softly, looking close to defeated.

"I might have frozen up during class today," Mia muttered, and Harry thought he could detect a bit of shame in her voice. "I know it was only Hermione, but when we were paired up and she was trying to jinx me, all of a sudden I just-I remembered Bellatrix Lestrange, and the night at the Ministry."

All at once Harry immediately understood. Mia was acting off because she was thinking of the last time she had to defend herself from someone who was trying to attack her. Harry could only imagine what she must have been feeling in that moment, trying to tell herself it wasn't real while still remembering that night. He felt instant sympathy for her and used both of his arms to hold her tenderly against him.

"I'm sorry, love," he murmured into her hair.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," Mia said to him gently, placing her head on his chest. "It's just something I wish I could get over, but it's really hard for me to forget. I have dreams about it sometimes, and it scares me so much I wake up crying…"

"What? Mia, why didn't you tell me this?" Harry asked her, feeling even worse.

"I didn't want anyone to worry, and it doesn't happen as much as it did before," Mia replied. "and I guess in a way I feel ashamed. I'm glad I was able to help Sirius, but I was stupid to think that I could have faced off against a ruthless Death Eater like her. I couldn't even properly defend myself, and even though I'm handling it better now, I'll always have the scars to remind me."

Mia's tone sounded so sad, and it nearly crushed Harry's heart hearing this. He adjusted them so that he could use his hand to cup her chin, making her look up so that she was looking at him.

"Mia, listen to me, you're anything but stupid," Harry said to her, willing her to believe him. "I just wish you had told me about the dreams. You don't have to handle this alone, you know that don't you?

"I know, I'm sorry," Mia said, and she truly looked it. "I know how scared you were that night, I didn't want to remind you of it."

"No matter what, we'll always be reminded of it," Harry said. "I almost lost you, and that's a feeling I never want to go through again. But you're much stronger than you give yourself credit for. You fought your way back, and you've done your best not to let it loom over you. I know you're still healing from what happened, but I want you to know that I'm here for you, and so are Ron, Hermione, and everyone else. And as far as your scars go, I happen to think they're beautiful."

"Oh, come off it, Harry…"

"I'm being serious," Harry said to her, using his thumb to trace the thin scar on her cheek before placing a soft kiss on it. "This one here is rather cute, especially when you blush. And then there's this one here."

Harry moved his lips from her cheek down to the one on her shoulder, using his finger to shift her shirt over a little so he could move his mouth lovingly across her skin. He heard Mia hum in content.

"Always a charmer," she said. Harry responded simply by moving his lips up to hers, trying to put in as much sincerity and tender passion into the kiss as he could. When he drew back he fixed her with his gaze.

"You're scars show how brave you are, and it's one of the many things I love about you," he said. "If you ever need help, whether it's with getting comfortable in Defense again, or with the nightmares, please tell me. Okay?"

"Okay," Mia promised with a nod and a grateful smile. "I love you, Harry."

"I love you too."

MiaPOV

Somehow for Mia, the first week of school went by fast and yet so slow. With all of her classes combined, she was surprised she didn't pull all-nighter's just to make sure she was caught up on everything. She took full advantage of her free periods during the day to get her work done so that way she didn't have as much to do in the evening. That way, she could still have some time to spend with her friends and not commit herself to only her assignments. Eventually she managed to create a routine that worked out pretty well for her, and she was glad to be settling back into the swing of things at Hogwarts. By the time Friday came around, Mia was really looking forward to the weekend, seeing as she did enough the previous day to make sure she wouldn't stay cooped up in the common room for the next couple of days studying. During lunch, she had written a letter to her parents, letting them know how the first week of school was going, and she left the Great Hall a little earlier than normal so she could hurry up to the Owlery to send off the letter before she had to hurry down to her Care of Magical Creatures lesson with Hagrid. Even though she still had plenty of time, Mia still hurried along the corridors, making sure to check her watch every now and again. When she reached the Owlery, she walked up the steps and just as she was turning in to go through the doorway, she almost walked head-on into someone who was making their way outside. Mia managed to stop herself before they ended up crashing into each other and Mia realized that the person she almost ran into was Alex.

"Oh Alex, I'm sorry," Mia apologized. "I didn't mean to almost knock you over."

"Don't worry, it's okay, Mia," Alex reassured her with a smile. "I should have been paying attention. How are you doing? We haven't really had the opportunity to talk much in class."

"I know, it all feels so overwhelming, and it's only the first week," Mia agreed. "But I'm doing very well, how are you?"

"I'm good, I'm actually about to head off to the library, trying to make use of my free period," he said. "Are we still good for meeting up with Lucy and Jenna for our study group tomorrow?"

"Absolutely," Mia confirmed with a smile. "Maybe afterwards we can head down to the lake for a little while and watch the giant squid, we'll have to take advantage of all the free time we have."

"Yeah, I suppose," Alex said, his smile becoming more fond-like. "It's good that you take all of this in stride Mia. We could have piles of work as high as mountains but you still manage to smile and climb over it. I've always admired that about you, you know what you want or what needs to be done and go for it."

"Oh, thanks Alex," Mia said, surprised and flattered at his words. "That's kind of you to say. I just know that once it's all done and over with, the rewards will be worth it."

"That's a good attitude to have," Alex admitted. "I'm just glad that with everything that's happened last year, you're still upbeat, it's contagious. You're smile really is brighter than the suns of May."

"Trust me, it's not that—wait, what?" Mia said, Alex's words setting of a bell in her head. "What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing," Alex said, looking as though he only just realized what he had said and his face beginning to turn red. "I just mean—well, you're a good influence, and—um, I should probably get to the library. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Without even waiting for an answer, Alex rushed out of the Owlery and hastily rushed down the steps, his robes trailing behind him. Mia watched him go, the letter still clutched in her hand and a memory slowly making its way back to her. A memory involving a dwarf dressed as cupid, reading off a short poem to her back in second year.

 _Her voice is as soft as a rose's petal_

 _Her smile brighter than the suns of May_

 _Don't ever be blue, be happy being you_

 _And have a happy Valentine's Day_

It was nearly impossible for Mia to forget that poem, as Ron still teases her about it every once in a while after all this time, despite the many warnings she has given him. If she remembered right, she received that Valentine in a class her house shared with Ravenclaw, so Alex couldn't have been in the room when it was read out loud. But how did he know the words? Does that mean…was he the one…

"Oh, Alex," Mia whispered softly.

 **Please read and review!**


	9. Quidditch Trials and Moonlit Passions

**Hello everyone! It's so good to see you all again! I know it's been a while, over a month, but I finally have the next chapter posted, and I really hope you guys think it was worth the wait. It took a lot of planning out, because I'm trying to do my usual personal flare to go along with events in the book, but after so much time, I was able to get it done.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: Okay guys, this is just a quick note I need to address to you all. Now, you guys know that when it comes to Harry and Mia's relationship I'm trying to make it as realistic as possible, considering they are now teenagers and have been dating for some time. I'm planning it and writing it out as I feel any normal relationship would develop, so from this chapter onwards there will be scenes were Harry and Mia are more physically intimate with each other. Now, just know when it comes to that stuff I'm not going to be horribly graphic/detailed or anything like that, but I am putting up this notice in case there are any readers who really don't like reading stuff like that. There is one scene that will occur more towards the end of the chapter, and all I ask is that you guys go a little easy on me, since this is the very first time I've written anything like this and published it for other people to see.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter ad please tell me what you think. If there are any questions/comments, just message me and please, please review! Thank you all so much for following my stories for this long, it means more than you know. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter are not mine!**

Chapter Nine: Quidditch Trials and Moonlit Passions

MiaPOV

It was finally the day of the Quidditch Trials, and Mia couldn't have been more excited. No matter how much she couldn't stand the thought of being up in the air on a broom herself, she couldn't help but love watching the game, cheering Harry and Ron on with everyone else in their house. This particular Saturday morning was a bit cloudy and had a short-lived misty rainfall in the early hours, but otherwise the conditions were still fair. She could tell that Harry was a little bit nervous, seeing as this was his first official day as Captain, but she knew that he would feel comfortable in no time. He had expressed his surprise at the fact that nearly half of Gryffindor House seemed to sign up for the tryouts, but Hermione had told them it was because of Harry himself.

"Oh come on, Harry," she had said as they ate their breakfast. "It's not Quidditch that suddenly more popular, it's you."

"Me?" Harry said.

"Yes, you. What with everything that has happened within the past couple of years, with you facing Voldemort and escaping twice, as well as finally being seen as telling the truth of his return after so many had tried to slander your name, you've never been more interesting and frankly, you've never been more fanciable. And the fact that you've grown about a foot over the summer has helped, too."

"Looks like you'll have to be chasing away all the girls, Mia," Ron chuckled, to which Mia simply flicked some of her eggs at him.

As much as Mia didn't want to admit it, she knew that Hermione had a point. Since Harry had been cleared as stable and was not lying about Voldemort's return, as well as being labeled as "The Chosen One," she was sure there were many people who would suddenly want to give Harry their full attention, the majority of the being other girls. The idea made her frown a little, some of her former self-doubt rearing its ugly head. There were plenty of beautiful girls at Hogwarts, some of them coming from good families along with a considerable amount of wealth. Harry could easily have any girl on his arm if he had taken the time to notice them. But he would always make her worries go away whenever he would hold her and give her that special smile of his, the one that made her feel warm from her head to her toes and that all he could see in that moment was her. So, even if she could be jealous of anyone else who was striving for Harry's attention, she always reminded herself that she was with him, and she honestly considered herself to be the luckiest girl in the world.

When the four of them made their way down the wet slopes towards the Quidditch Pitch, Mia couldn't help but feel excited to see who would be joining the team this year. Once they arrived, she gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and gave Ron a high five as well as Ginny, who was trying out for the Chaser position. She and Hermione took their seats in the stadium together, the both of them pulling their jackets just a little closer to keep out the slight chill that was leftover from the rain.

"This is great, I'm so happy the Quidditch season is picking up again," Mia said as she moved her eyes to the huge crowd that was currently gathered on the field. "I still can't believe so many people showed up, Harry certainly has his hands full."

"I can see Romilda Vane and her friends down there," Hermione said with a huff of annoyance. "They're going to make themselves looks like fools just so they can see Harry."

"Do you think it would be too mean of me to hope she falls off her broom?" Mia asked with a smirk.

"You're terrible, Mia," Hermione sighed, but with a smile on her face. "I'm a little worried about Ron, though. You saw how he looked on the way down here?"

"Yeah, he was almost as green as a frog," Mia replied. "I thought that helping to win the cup last year would boost his confidence, but he still seems so anxious. It must be because of how many people turned up for tryouts."

"And he also has some good competition he's going up against," Hermione added as she gestured over towards one boy who was flying his broom over towards them to wait for further instruction. Mia recognized him as Cormac McLaggen, the seventh year who was at the meeting Professor Slughorn had set up on the Hogwarts Express. Judging my his overconfident grin, Mia had a feeling that he must be a decent player, and if he's trying out for Keeper, he may take Ron's position without breaking a sweat. Still, she tried to stay positive as the tryout begun, wit Harry having everyone split up into groups to run basic tests to start with. He had everyone do a couple laps around the stadium and practice their dives as well. There were quite a few people who were not able to get past the basics, making it easier to narrow it down, and soon Harry had each potential player do some practice moves based on what they were trying out for. A bright smile came upon her face as she watched Ginny fly around the pitch with Katie Bell and a few others who were going out for Chaser. Ginny weaved flawlessly through the air, scoring about seventeen goals altogether and receiving cheers from both Mia and Hermione. The candidates for Beaters were not bad either, although nowhere near as good and Fred and George, but Mia's patience was tested when she heard McLaggen start to talk rudely about the other players, particularly Ron and Ginny.

"…heard they don't have the means to afford a proper Quidditch Pitch, it's a wonder they're able to fly so well, but as far as talent goes…"

"Mia, don't," Hermione said, throwing her a look. Mia just continued to glower at McLaggen as the tryouts kept going, hoping that he wouldn't make the team. In the end, it was decided by Harry that Ginny, Katie, and a girl named Demelza Robins would be the new Chasers while Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote would be the new Beaters. Once they were selected, they went to sit together in the stands to watch as Harry finally turned to watch those who were trying out for the Keeper position. Mia started to feel a little nervous only because Ron looked extremely nervous, and she knew that if he didn't calm himself he wouldn't do well. Cormac McLaggen went first, flying over to the goal posts which were directly in front of where Mia and Hermione sat. To her disappointment, McLaggen managed to block four out of the five goals and her hope that Ron would be able to keep his spot as Keeper started to dwindle. At that moment, from the corner of her eyes, she saw Hermione cover her mouth as though she were trying to stifle a cough, but Mia heard her mutter quietly, _"Confundo."_ Mia's mouth dropped open as she saw that McLaggen fly completely in the opposite direction and wasn't able to block the last goal.

"Hermione!" Mia hissed in a shocked whisper. "How come you get to do something to him but I can't? That's not fair."

"Shh!" Hermione whispered back harshly. "I'm just helping Ron a bit, and you heard how he was bad mouthing everyone else, thinking he's so much better. He doesn't deserve to be on the team."

"Yeah I know, but you better make sure Ron doesn't find out," Mia murmured as said redhead flew over towards the goal posts for his turn. "By the way, that was an excellent Confundus Charm, not that I expected anything less."

Mia could feel her best friend smiling at her as they watched Ron begin his trial. Even though his face had changed from green to pale, his expression was still determined. Somewhere from above them, Mia could hear someone call out "Good luck!" to Ron, and when she turned her head, she was surprised to see that it was Lavender Brown, who was waving up at Ron and giving him a beaming smile. It didn't escape Mia's notice that Hermione's lips turned down into a scowl at this and she was very pleased to see that there was a spark of jealousy in the bushy-haired witch's eye as Ron seemed to take Lavender's verbal encouragement in stride, seeming a bit more confident than he was before. She briefly wondered if Hermione would be the first one to realize her feelings before she snapped her full attention to Ron, who just saved his first goal. He then saved another, then another, and another! With the last goal, it was a near miss, but Ron threw out his leg just in time, the tip of his shoe managing to direct the Quaffle's course. There was nothing to stop Mia from cheering with Hermione and everyone else in the stands, and she was so happy that Harry, Ro and Ginny were all on the team together. She could tell this was going to be a great year for Quidditch and she couldn't wait until the first game. While the new Gryffindor team flew back onto the ground, Mia and Hermione quickly left the stands to join them, with Mia nearly tackling Ron in a tight hug, her smile big.

"Congrats you guys!" she beamed.

"You did brilliantly, Ron!" Hermione praised. There were just a few more minutes of patting each other on the back before Harry set a time for their first practice and the group dispersed, with Mia, Harry, Ron and Hermione trudging further down the grassy slopes towards Hagrid's house. They had decided that morning that they would go down to see him after the trials before heading up to the castle. Hagrid had been absent from meals in the Great Hall, and whenever they would run into him in the corridors, he would greet Mia warmly, but appeared not to notice the others. Mia had been trying to explain to Hagrid that Harry and the others couldn't fit his class into their schedules, but Hagrid didn't seem to fully believe her and he seemed so very sad at times when he thought no one was watching. Therefore—hating not being able to talk to him—they all decided to go visit him that afternoon so they would have a chance to explain. When they reached the cabin, they found that Buckbeak the Hippogriff was tethered in front of it, causing Mia to smile. She sank into a low bow, along with Harry, never breaking eye contact or blinking. After a few seconds, the great beast bowed as well, allowing Mia to come forward and give him a hug around the neck while Harry stroked his head.

"Hello, Beaky," she greeted as Buckbeak started nudging her sides. "Sorry boy, I don't have any treats for you today."

"You get to see him a lot, then?" Harry asked her.

"Every class," Mia confirmed. "I usually head down a little early so I can see him, or talk to Hagrid for a little while before class starts."

"Oi!"

They all turned to see Hagrid coming around the corner of his house, wearing a flowery apron around his waist, a sack of potatoes over his shoulder, and with Fang at his heels. The moment Fang saw them, he let out a booming bark and ran towards them. He eagerly jumped up on Ron and Hermione, slobbering their faces with kisses while Mia giggled. Hagrid started telling them to step away from Buckbeak but when he saw who it was, he stopped short. He stared at them all for a split second before he strode into his house, making sure to slam the door behind him.

"Oh dear!" Hermione said, looking upset. Mia frowned and then left Buckbeak's side so she could walk up to Hagrid's door, and knocked loudly.

"Hagrid, please open up! We really need to talk to you!" she called through the door. There was a couple seconds of silence before the door opened and Mia felt one of Hagrid's massive hands carefully take hold of her arm. The next thing she knew, she was being pulled inside the house and Hagrid made sure to slam the door again behind her.

"Honestly, Hagrid!" she said. "That was childish!"

"Hagrid, if you don't open the door, we'll blast it open!" Harry shouted from the other side.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice exclaimed. "You can't possibly—"

"Yes I can!" Harry countered. "Stand back—"

The furious look on Hagrid's face was very alarming, his beetle-like eyes glinting underneath his bushy eyebrows as he used one hand to thrust the door open, nearly hitting Harry as he stood on the threshold with his wand in his hand.

"I'm a teacher!" he bellowed at Harry, glaring. "A teacher, Potter! Who are yeh ter threaten ter break down my door?"

"I'm sorry, _sir_ ," Harry said, pocketing his wand and leaving Hagrid stunned.

"Since when do yeh call me 'sir?'"

"Since when do you call me 'Potter?'"

Hagrid grumbled low in his throat at this before standing back, gesturing for them to follow him inside, muttering darkly under his breath. The atmosphere had become awfully tense as Mia took a seat at the table with the other, with Fang coming over and placing his head on her lap. None of them were quite sure what to say as Hagrid stomped around the cabin, brewing tea from the kettle he had over the fire and when it was ready, he roughly set three mugs on the table before them, although he was a bit gentler with Mia's. When he joined them at the table to start peeling his potatoes, Hermione tentatively started speaking to him, saying they really wanted to continue on with Care of Magical Creatures, but they just couldn't fit it into their schedules. Hagrid merely grunted, stating that Mia was able to fit it into hers.

"That's only because she's mental and doesn't know when enough is enough," Ron said, receiving a glare and a sharp kick to the knee under the table.

"He's right, Hagrid," Mia said as Ron winced in pain. "I barely have time to eat and sleep anymore, much less get all of my work done for all my classes. Why do you think I try to come to class early all the time? It's really the only free time I have to talk to you."

Hagrid made another noise in his throat, but this time it sounded more like a hum rather than a grunt. Before anyone could say anything else, there was a strange sort of squelching noise coming from the corner of the cabin and when Mia turned to see what it was, she let out a short yelp of disgust. There was a large barrel filled with white, slimy, foot-long maggots that were writhing over one another and Mia had to keep her hand over her mouth to make sure she didn't vomit as she inched back against Harry while Ron leapt up from his seat altogether. In a small voice, Hermione asked what they were and Hagrid said that they were giant grubs that he had gathered for Aragog.

"Aragog?" Mia repeated. "You mean, you're giant spider friend in the forest?"

All of a sudden, Hagrid burst into tears, taking them all by surprise. He dropped his knife to the table and buried his face in his hands, his cries loud and his shoulders shaking, looking so utterly helpless. Mia got to her feet at once and went over to gently pat his shoulder and rub his arm, trying to comfort him as she asked him what was wrong. Through his sobs, Hagrid explained that Aragog, his dear companion for many years, had become ill over the summer and it didn't seem as though he was getting any better. Seeing as how much this monstrous pet meant to Hagrid, Mia was sad to hear that he was ill, but wasn't very surprised. She wasn't sure exactly how long giant Arachnids lived for, but if he was at least as old as Hagrid, she figured it would make sense that his time was soon arriving. When they were able to calm him down some, Mia made sure to make Hagrid a steaming cup of tea as well from his kettle and he apologized for the way he'd been acting, saying he'd been so worried about Aragog and feeling they might have wanted to continue with his class if Professor Grubbly-Plank was teaching it. Mia truthfully told him she wouldn't have bothered if Grubbly-Plank did teach it, while the others chimed in to say what a bad teacher she was. This seemed to cheer Hagrid up a great deal and by the time they left to head back up to the castle, he had waved them off cheerily, with Harry, Ron and Hermione promising to come and visit again as soon as they could. As they walked up to the castle for dinner, the topic once again changed to the tryout that took place that morning, and Ron laughed at McLaggen's performance.

"I still can't believe he missed that last penalty, you'd think the poor bloke was Confunded!" Ron gloated, shaking his head. Mia saw that Hermione's face turned the brightest shade of pink at his words and she had to keep herself from laughing, since it had gone unnoticed by Ron. When they made it to the Great Hall, Hermione and Ron entered the room first, with the latter exclaiming excitedly at the prospect of food, and Mia was about to follow when she felt Harry take hold of her hand and led her off to the side, out of sight.

"Okay, spill it," Harry said.

"Spill what?" Mia asked.

"If you ask me, it did look like McLaggen had been Confunded out on the pitch today," Harry answered with a raised eyebrow. "And he was flying right in front of where you and Hermione were sitting."

"Maybe he just lost his nerve and choked on the last goal," Mia suggested in a would-be innocent voice.

"Nice try love, but I saw the expression on both of your faces when Ron mentioned it," Harry countered.

"Okay, okay, Hermione used the Confundus Charm on him," Mia admitted quietly. "But you should have heard him, the way he was talking about Ron and Ginny, and you saw how angry he got when he didn't make the team. He just wouldn't have been a good addition to the team in my opinion, h thinks too much of himself. I'm just sorry Hermione got to him before I could."

"Honestly, what am I going to do with you?" Harry sighed.

"Love me?" Mia piped up cheerfully.

"Well, that goes without saying," Harry chuckled. "But please, no more jinxing my teammates?"

"Promise," Mia said, sealing it with a peck to his lips. "Come on, let's go grab some dinner."

…

Throughout the following week, Mia was finally getting used to the routine she set up for herself as she got used to being back at Hogwarts. The work load was still overwhelming at times, but as they neared the end of September, she went through each day like clockwork. She would go to class, spend almost every free period to do work so that her evenings were free to spend with her friends and boyfriend. Usually she and Harry would take a walk together along the lake for some time alone if they could manage it, but as the days were starting to get colder with more rain than they would have liked, they started to just stroll through the corridors of the castle. On night, after practicing down at the Quidditch pitch for a while, Mia waited for Harry outside of the locker room until he emerged, with his Firebolt over his shoulder and a grin on his face when he caught sight of her. The two of them took their time walking back up to the school, letting everyone else go on ahead. They spoke of little things at first, simply enjoying each other's company, until the topic switched to Professor Dumbledore.

"He wasn't at breakfast again, today," Harry stated a troubled look on his face. "We've only seen him a few times this month. I wondering what he's been doing."

"It's probably something really important for the Order," Mia said. "It's the only reason I can think of as to why he's been gone for days at a time. Don't worry Harry, I'm sure he'll be back soon and you will have another lesson with him."

"I'm still not sure what these lessons have to do with the prophecy," Harry admitted quietly, despite the fact that they were currently alone in the corridor. "He says understanding Voldemort's past is important, but I still don't fully understand."

"Maybe your next lesson will be a bit clearer," Mia said. "I just can't believe his mother had gone through so much in her life. I can't help but feel sad for her."

It was true, when Harry had confided to them what had happened with his first lesson with Voldemort, Mia was shocked and saddened. Apparently, Voldemort's mother, Merope Gaunt, was a pure-blood witch—a direct descendant from Salazar Slytherin—who was abused and mistreated by her brother and her father, Marvolo. She had fallen in love with a Muggle, Tom Riddle, and after slipping him a love potion or some other enchantment to make him love her in return, they ran away together. However, after a while she must have lifted the enchantment because he abandoned her while she was still pregnant with their son, who would one day grow up to be the most feared dark wizard of all time. Hearing that the poor woman was treated so cruelly and left alone with her child made Mia sympathetic towards her, and she figured that Dumbledore was teaching Harry this for a reason. But for now, it was just a matter of waiting for Dumbledore to return from wherever he is and waiting for him to reach out to Harry again.

Harry and Mia continued walking together along the fifth floor corridor and was just about to round a corner when there was a sharp mewling sound. In the next moment, Mrs. Norris, Filch's beloved pet, came slinking around the corner, her bright eyes trained on them and her tail swinging back and forth. Sure enough, within the next few seconds there was the distant sound of echoing footsteps that were steadily getting closer.

"Filch," Harry muttered.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Mia said as she took Harry's hand and pulled him back down the corridor. "Your shoes are still dirty from the mud, he'll lose it if he sees you making a mess on the floor."

The two of them hastily made their way down the corridor and Mia looked over her shoulder to see that there was a shadow moving along the corridor where Mrs. Norris had emerged from, growing even closer towards them as well as Filch's ragged breathing. Cursing softly under her breath, Mia looked around for a place to hide and the only thing she could see was a broom cupboard off to the right. Thinking fast, she gestured over towards the cupboard and Harry wordlessly followed her inside before Filch could catch them. The two of them hurriedly squeezed inside the small space and Harry closed the door behind them, encasing them in near darkness. For a moment they were silent, listening for any sound of movement from outside. After about a minute they did hear Filch's grumbling as he asked Mrs. Norris which way they went, and soon enough he was shuffling away, his footsteps growing softer until they were gone altogether. It was only then that Mia let out a sigh of relief before she looked up at Harry with a smile.

"That was close," she breathed with a light laugh.

"I'll say," Harry agreed, appearing just as relieved as she was that they managed to sneak away from Filch. There was a very brief moment of silence between them as the worry of being discovered slowly drained from their bodies, and Mia suddenly realized just how close they were to each other. The cupboard they were currently hiding in wasn't horribly small, but there also wasn't too much room to maneuver, so it wasn't surprising that she and Harry had to be pressed against each other in order for them to properly fit, considering they were already sharing the confined space with a couple of buckets and wooden boxes. There was a small window off to the left that allowed a good amount of moonlight to shine through, lighting up Harry's face. It fully dawned on her that they were currently completely alone, in a broom cupboard and pressed up against each other I a way that made her heart beat just a bit faster inside her chest. Her cheeks flushed when she noticed that Harry was gazing at her in a way he never had before. In his eyes she could still see the undeniable love he had for her and the tender adoration that came with it, but she also saw something that practically made her breath catch in her throat…something terribly akin to hunger. Without taking his eyes off of her, Harry carefully took his Firebolt and leaned it against the wall beside them and then moved his hand to cup her cheek, his fingers tracing tantalizing lines across her skin.

"You're doing it again," Mia let out in a breathless whisper.

"Doing what?"

"Staring."

Harry simply smirked at her before he leaned his face in closer, his breath warm against her lips and his free hand making its way to her hip.

"Give me a reason not to," he murmured just before he stole her lips in a kiss. Sparks seemed to burst from Mia's ears and she easily surrendered herself to the sensation of having Harry's mouth on hers. A low hum of content escaped her as she slowly slid her hands up Harry's chest before she locked them around his neck, softly running her fingertips through the hair at the back of his head. She heard him groan into the kiss before he deepened it, and Mia felt her knees go a bit weak at the eager passion in the way their lips moved against each other. Somehow Mia found herself moving backwards until she was pressed against the wall, but the two of them never broke away from their kiss. With his one hand still on her hip, Harry moved in closer until his body was flush against hers, and she gasped in surprise when she suddenly felt just how into the moment he was through his Quidditch uniform. The thought somehow made her feel even more excited and that all too familiar craving struck her as fierce as lightning, causing her to moan. Eventually they had to break apart for air, but Harry's lips refused to leave her skin, tracing themselves across her cheek and down her neck, where he gently sucked at the area where her neck met her shoulder, causing her to bite her lip and a shiver to go through her.

"Harry," she moaned softly, and she felt him smirk against her neck. His free hand trailed over her chest until it came to the clasp of her robes and within the next moment he had it undone, causing her to gasp in surprise. Ever since the end of the summer, she and Harry and become increasingly more intimate with each other, exploring more of each other's bodies when they had a rare moment to themselves, but this was the first time Harry had insinuated he wanted to go a step further. At the sound of her gasp, Harry pulled away from her neck so he could stare directly at her, his face flushed, his glasses fogging up, and a sheepish look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Mia," he said. "If you don't want to go too far, I understand. I just…I can't help but want to touch you, but I won't do anything you're not comfortable with."

Harry's sincere words touched her, and she knew he was being completely truthful with her. He would never do anything that made her uncomfortable. She gave him a tender smile before drawing him in for another kiss, taking his hand in hers and bringing it up to her chest. Within the next few seconds Harry started to massage her breasts while his other hand slipped underneath her shirt and began to draw tantalizing lines on her stomach. Mia sighed at the feeling of his hands on her bare skin, positive that nothing could feel as wonderful as this. After about a minute, Mia felt Harry hand slip back from underneath her shirt and then he started to shift it down even lower, making her gasp again. She and Harry broke their kiss and through the moonlight she could see the desire and need burn in his green eyes.

"Mia," he said huskily. "Can I touch you?"

Mia's heart was beating uncontrollably inside her chest, her excitement reaching new heights as well as her nerves. With her throat suddenly feeling a bit dry, she licked her lips and nodded her head, giving him her permission. Harry gave her another sweet kiss on the lips before he moved back to her neck, his hand moving lower over her skirt and placing itself on her thigh, rubbing a few soothing circles with his thumb before finally reaching where she was aching for him to touch. Once his hand reached its destination, Mia moaned again, closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the wall, nearly overcome by the feelings coursing through her. She could feel Harry's warm breath become a bit more ragged as he pressed himself closer to her. Soon he started to move his fingers, lovingly caressing her most sensitive area while Mia, out of reaction, tried pressing her thighs closer to create more friction. Harry responded to this by slowly moving his body sensually against hers, leaving no gap between them and making Mia whimper in delight, feeling the friction she desperately needed.

"Harry," she breathed. "I… _oh_ …"

Harry continued kissing and sucking on her neck, carefully rocking his hips against hers, and the both of them moaning. Soon enough, Mia could feel something building up in the pit of her stomach, coming faster than she could imagine possible. The combination of Harry's body moving with hers, as well as his fingers against her heat, and his lips on the sensitive spots on her neck was too much. After just a few more rocks of Harry's hips, it happened. A soft cry tore from her lips as something amazingly wonderful snapped and exploded within her, making her clench her thighs tighter and her entire body shudder as she arched into him. It seemed like seconds before Harry gave a small jerk forward and Mia heard him groan quietly into her neck, his stiff muscles relaxing. The two of them stood there for a moment, both catching their breaths and coming down from the swift, pleasurable high that had taken them over. After a couple minutes, Harry removed his hands away from her skirt and breasts, tenderly cupping her cheek again as he placed his forehead against hers.

"Wow," he whispered.

"I think that may be a bit of an understatement, sweetheart," Mia said with a light giggle and a deep blush in her cheeks.

"I'd say," Harry agreed, smiling at her. "Are you okay?"

"Never better. You?"

"Fantastic, actually."

Mia just giggled once more before giving him a kiss, with Harry latching his arms around her. They stood wrapped up in each other for a minute before Mia reluctantly suggested that they should head back to the common room. Once Harry retrieved his Firebolt, he opened the door to the cupboard and poked his head out, looking up and down the corridor. When he deemed that the coast was clear, Mia followed him out of the cupboard into the torch-lit corridor where they had left Filch and Mrs. Norris. Moving quietly, they made their way back up to Gryffindor Tower hand-in-hand, a comfortable silence falling between them and sharing shy, yet happy grins with each other on the way up.

…

 _Dear Mia,_

 _How are thing going at Hogwarts? I'm sorry I haven't had much time to write much since your classes started, been kept busy lately. I'm glad to hear you are all doing well so far, I can remember when I had to take my N.E.W.T classes in sixth year, I honestly don't know how I would have made it without Remus (don't tell him I said that). Your Art class sounds interesting, I have no doubt you're the best student, given all the drawings you've made in the past._

 _So, Slughorn's already trying to get you to join his club? I figured that would happen sooner or later, he's persistent when it comes to getting to know the most talented students with good connections. Yes, I've heard about Snape becoming the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, and you know I'm just about as thrilled at that as you and the others are. Just don't let him get under your skin, and if he gives you or Harry a hard time, let me know._

 _Listen Mia, I already asked Harry this in the letter I'd written to him, but I was wondering if you both could meet with me this weekend? Dumbledore granted permission for me to see you guys so we can talk more about what we discussed over the summer. Let me know what day works best for the two of you, and we'll set something up._

 _Can't say too much more now, but I can't wait to hear from you guys. The house is kind of quiet without you lot here, and I'm sure Remus must be sick of me popping up at his house and dragging him over for tea and lunch. If you don't mind, I was hoping we could all get together for Christmas this year, break in the new house officially. What do you say?_

 _-Sirius_

Mia smiled down at the letter Sirius had sent her earlier that morning when the post had come in during breakfast. She remembered Sirius mentioning he wanted to try to teach her and the others some extra defense lessons if possible, and she was glad that Dumbledore gave him the okay to do so. She knew Harry would be glad to see him, and she hoped that these lessons with Sirius will help her be more comfortable with defending against magical attacks again. Ever since that first class with Snape, she's been getting better, but not completely confident yet, and with the war in its beginning stages outside of Hogwarts, she knew there could be no room for doubt. Checking her watch, Mia stuffed the letter inside her bag and hurried so she could reach her Art class on time. When she arrived at the room, she cheerfully greeted Rachel Collins, the only other Gryffindor who had taken the elective and slid into the seat next to her just as Professor Frendell entered.

"Good morning everyone," he said to them all with a bright smile. "Now, I have a little surprise for you all, as we will be doing something a bit different today. With autumn right around the corner, I figured we should all take advantage of the glorious changes that are taking place outside on the school grounds—"

Professor Frendell was suddenly interrupted by the door to the classroom opening and Mia looked up to see the Claudia Nessen had stepped through. Nessen was actually the only Slytherin who had taken the class, and she usually sat by herself in the back, keeping to her usual, frowning self. However, when she entered the classroom, Mia was shocked to see that her eyes were very red, as though she had been crying, her shoulders slumped and appearing thoroughly distraught, her cool mask not visible at all on her face.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Professor," Nessen murmured in embarrassment, hanging her head a little. "I had lost track of the time."

"That's quite all right Miss Nessen, just be more careful in the future," he replied, giving her a concerned glance as she made her way back to her usual seat. Professor Frendell then proceeded to tell them all that for today's class they would be taking their easels and painting equipment out onto the grounds by the lake not only to practice their scenery, but to also try out the special paint that will allow their subjects to move. Everyone was very excited about this, but Mia's mind kept drifting over to the look on Nessen's face, and how utterly helpless she looked. Professor Frendell gave them all a few minutes to gather everything they would need to take outside before having them all line up at the door. Mia looked over her shoulder at Nessen, who was moving rather slowly, gathering her things in a numb-like state, her expression blank. She was suddenly reminded of the first time she had ever met Harry, all those years ago, and he had the same look of sadness on his face as well. After a very brief moment of hesitation, she walked over to the Slytherin girl.

"Nessen?" she said gently. "Are you okay?"

Nessen didn't answer her at first, but when she turned to face Mia, the brunette was surprised to see that her usual glaring and arrogant eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"No, I'm not," she replied.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"Yes…yes, I think I would."

 **Please read and review!**


	10. Strengths and Weaknesses

**Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter are not mine!**

Chapter Ten: Strengths and Weaknesses

MiaPOV

"I'm really not like them, you know," Nessen said softly, wiping at her eyes before slowly dipping her brush pack into her paint. "I mean, like others in my house. We all had a similar upbringing, with so many high expectations from our families. Others viewed us as no good, so it's kind of hard not to fall into that category naturally. If people are going to think I'm a good for nothing Slytherin, then better to let them think that, because we don't need anyone's approval when we know who we are. Almost my entire family were in Slytherin, so I'm sure you can understand the pressure I felt to make sure I was in the same house. My parents wouldn't settle for anything else. The Sorting Hat was really considering putting me in Gryffindor."

"It was?" Mia asked in shock, her eyes widening a bit and almost making a smudge on her canvas. She and Nessen were currently sitting close to the bank of the lake, with their easels propped upright so they could work on their class assignment Professor Frendell set for them. Mia made sure that they were seated a little ways away from everyone else so they could have some privacy, seeing as whatever Nessen had to say was obviously a sensitive subject

"Don't act so surprised, Thatcher. Since you're dating Potter I'm sure you've heard the scandal that came after his Godfather was put into Gryffindor when he was at school," Nessen huffed before her voice grew more said. "Which is why I begged for it to put me in Slytherin. I couldn't bear the thought of what my parents and others would say if I was sorted into a different house, especially Gryffindor. My parents have always given me the best of everything—clothes, education, toys, things that would surely make others jealous. But the older I got, the more I started seeing how my life was being lived for me. My father expected me to go into a career in law at the Ministry, just like him, and he wasn't opposed to start finding a rich young Pureblood wizard to court me after I left school. I was only allowed to associate with those my parents deemed fit, like Draco and Pansy, I was never able to make friends of my own. Well, until last year, that is."

"What do you mean?" said Mia.

"I really don't know what had gotten into me. My family has a mansion in Birmingham, and one day I went out for the afternoon in one of the shopping squares close to home. It had started raining in the afternoon, and I was stuck without an umbrella and around too many Muggles to create one with my wand. But…there was—there was this boy…"

"A boy?" Mia asked with a smile on her face.

"Be quiet," Nessen said, but her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "He saw I was getting wet, and he offered his umbrella to me. I was going to say no at first, seeing as he was a Muggle and I had always been taught not to accept anything from them. But, he was just so kind, and so damn insistent. I accepted so he would be quiet, but of course, it was just an invitation to talk non-stop while he walked me to the closest bus stop. His name was Garrett, he was in the city visiting family with his mother, and he went on and on about the most ridiculous things—how gloomy the weather was, that there were so many restaurants on every street, and how he was looking forward to his aunt's pie when he got home. He wouldn't even stop talking when we finally reached the bus stop, and just when I thought it was finally over, he had the nerve to ask me to meet him for ice cream the next day."

"The gall of that boy," Mia put in with a soft giggle. "Well, did you go?"

"I didn't want to, I wanted to say no without hesitation," Nessen admitted. "But for some reason when he gave me that stupid grin, I couldn't find it in myself to say no. I told myself it was merely for entertainment, like seeing a monkey perform in the street, making these silly faces and meaningless chatter. Yet the more time we spent together, the more I felt comfortable, like I could be more open and be myself around him, without someone monitoring my speech or my actions. It was incredible that I had lived in the city my entire life, but he showed me wonders I never experienced. He took me to the park once, and I swear, I couldn't remember laughing so hard when he fell into the pond while trying to catch a duck who stole his sandwich."

"He sounds like a funny guy," Mia stated as she moved her hand smoothly across the canvas, mixing together two different shades of green until it came out the way she wanted so she could get the ground painted perfectly.

"He certainly thought so. Well, eventually he had to go back home to Swansea, but he made me promise to write him, since I didn't have a telephone, not that I would have been able to give him my number anyway. Amidst my overbearing parents and their pure-blood mania, his letters where the only thing that brought me comfort, and I looked forward to them all the time, especially last year with all the drama involving Umbridge. Garrett always took joy in the simple things in life, he could make walking down the road seem like a thrilling adventure. At the end of last year, he invited me to see him in Swansea, and I was scared. So far I had been able to hide our friendship from my mother and father, you can image what their reactions would have been if they were to find out that I was communicating in a friendly way towards a Muggle boy. It was too risky, too dangerous to go and see him in his home town, where I would be so out of my element…so I went."

"Really? What did you tell your parents?"

"I said that Daphne Greengrass and her family owned an estate in Swansea and had invited me to stay for the entire month of July, and instead of taking a Portkey there, I took a train, and it was wonderful. The only time I had ever ridden a train was whenever we came to Hogwarts, and being on a Muggle one was exciting. I spent the whole month in Swansea, I used money from my account in Gringotts to stay in a travel lodge that was only ten minutes away from Garrett's family's house. He showed me everything, the Marina, the parks, and his favorite bakery his father used to take him to when he was young. During that month, I wasn't worried about my parent's approval, continuing on the path they laid out for me, or meeting my Pureblood social status. I was a regular fifteen year old, something I never thought I would experience. Garrett was something special, and I will never regret meeting him."

"Hold on, you're talking about him in the past tense, though," Mia noticed, her smile suddenly slipping off her face. "Did something happen?"

"When I got home, I noticed my parents were happy about the recent events, with You-Know-Who and his followers causing so much mayhem for both wizards and Muggles too," Nessen explained. "They would never try to be Death Eaters themselves, but that doesn't mean they are against their ideals. Unfortunately my family is a firm believer that Muggles and Muggleborns are beneath those from magical families, and until then, I mostly sided with them, but after spending so much time with Garrett I felt so very uncomfortable in my own home, and I just couldn't make excuses to agree with them anymore. They had a dinner party with others who also supported You-Know-Who's cause, and the way they were talking, it made me sick. I couldn't wait to get out of there and go to school, where I could escape it all for a while, but then something…something terrible happened.

"Our House Elf was cleaning my room and he found one of the most recent letters Garrett had written to me. When he showed it to my parents, they demanded an explanation. I felt trapped, and I saw no way out of this, so I told them the truth. Once I told them Garrett was a Muggle, they were so _furious._ My father was ashamed that his only daughter associated with a common, filthy muggle and he tried to forbid me from seeing him ever again. I was confused, Garrett had done nothing wrong to us, and his family was so kind. I saw no reason to scorn them, they are no different from us, really, we can just do certain things they can't. He started going on and on about purity, how we should not be around those who are beneath us, and when he started insulting Garrett, I just couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want to be their perfect Pureblood daughter, I didn't want to have the dictate my life, and I didn't want to be a part of a family who supported harming innocent people. I screamed all of this at him, and I told him that I cared for Garrett, and I wouldn't stop seeing him because it's the only time I feel happy. Both my mother and father kicked me out that very night, and I stayed at the Leaky Cauldron in London until it was time to go back to school."

"Oh, Nessen," Mia said quietly, stunned at the harsh treatment her classmate had been dealt with. "I'm so sorry. That's just terrible, being thrown out just because you have a friend who is a Muggle?"

"That's not the worst of it," Nessen said, her voice suddenly quivering and Mia could see that her hands were beginning to shake. "I can handle having a rift between me and my family—it was only a matter of time before I realized I couldn't stand by them any longer. But this morning, I—I received a letter from my father. He told me that unless I apologize for my actions and swear to never be so disobedient and a disgraceful again, I will be disowned. He has no trouble cutting me off completely, and he sent in a—a news clip taken from the _Prophet._ About a Muggle family in Wales that were brutally attacked."

"Wait a minute, I read that story in the paper," Mia said, her eyes widening as realization struck her. "That was Garrett's family?"

"I can't prove it, but I know my father must have been involved somehow to teach me a lesson," Nessen muttered, her eyes filling with tears as she stared straight ahead at her canvas. "He and his mom were so hurt by the time the Ministry got there. My father has friends in the law department, I know it won't be traced back to him. But the article said they'd had their memories wiped before the Aurors arrived! My father made sure that Garrett won't remember me! I finally had a real friend, someone who cared for me and now he's gone! Who knows how bad his injuries are, what if he doesn't make it?"

Mia was stunned into silence as Nessen closed her eyes and began crying quietly, tossing her paint brush to the ground, no longer interested in her painting. A feeling of sympathy and sadness came over Mia and she couldn't help but feel so very sorry for the girl next to her. For years she thought Nessen was just as stuck up as the rest of the Slytherins, so set in their ways that they cared for no one but themselves. But seeing her now, crying over a boy she deeply cared for—and a Muggle no less—was heartbreaking. She could only imagine the turmoil Nessen is feeling and she suddenly understood why she had been acting a bit off lately, and why she saw her shopping alone in Diagon Alley when they ran into each other. Feeling her heart clench, Mia stood up from the stool she was sitting on and moved closer to Nessen. Without a word, she placed an arm around the dark-haired girl, offering some small form of comfort even though she couldn't find the right words to say at the moment. At first Nessen stiffened but soon relaxed and then leaned into Mia as she continued to cry.

"I hate them," Nessen whimpered. "I hate _him._ I will never, ever forgive him, and I'm never going back!"

Mia said nothing and just rubbed her shoulder gently, knowing that was really what Nessen needed right now. She looked over at Mr. Frendell and the older wizard immediately came over at the sight of her comforting the young Slytherin.

"Mr. Frendell, may I please escort Claudia up to the hospital wing?" Mia asked him. "She could really use a Pepper-Up Potion."

"Of course. I will write a quick note excusing the two of you for the rest of class," Professor Frendell replied with an understanding nod of his head. Mia thanked him and then within the next few minutes, she was walking with Nessen back up the slopes of the grounds, with her one arm still around her. She reached into the pocket of her robes and pulled out a small white handkerchief before handing it over to her.

"Here, use this," Mia told her. "Come on, let's get you to Madame Pomfrey, and don't argue about it, all right? A Pepper-Up will do you some good."

"Thank you, Thatcher," Nessen mumbled as she gratefully took the handkerchief.

"Mia," the brunette corrected with a small smile.

"Thank you…Mia. And please, call me Claudia."

…

Mia could hardly contain the smile on her face as she eagerly rummaged around in her trunk for the brightly wrapped parcels that were nestled in the corner, tied together with a big bow and wit a birthday card attached to them. Pushing down her growing excitement, she set the parcels on her bed and then turned around to look at Hermione's sleeping form on her mattress, her bushy brown hair standing in every direction and her face half covered underneath the blankets. With her smile turning into an evil grin, she carefully walked over to the left side of the bed as quiet as a mouse, her wand clutched tightly in her hand. When she was in position, she brought her wand to her throat, whispered _"Sonorous,"_ and wasted no time in yelling into the air.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE!"

There were collective shrieks and yells from everyone in the dormitory, with more than one person nearly falling out of their bed, including said birthday girl. Hermione screamed and almost toppled right down to the floor, become entangled in her blankets and her hand flying towards her chest. Mia burst out laughing, her voice still booming around the room, and after a few seconds Hermione got her bearings together and glared heatedly at her friend.

"Mia! What was that for?!" she yelled.

"Really Mia?! It's Saturday!" Rachel called from behind her bed curtains. Mia just laughed even harder at her friend's reaction, although she did pull it together long enough to return her voice back to normal volume. Once she did that she wiped the tears out of her eyes and, completely ignoring Hermione's annoyed expression, she jumped onto the bed and wrapped her arms around her best friend in a tight hug.

 _"Happy Birthday to you_

 _Happy Birthday to you_

 _Happy Birthday dear Mione_

 _Happy Birthday to you!"_

"You honestly couldn't wait another hour before waking me up?" Hermione grumbled.

"Come on, it's your seventeenth birthday!" Mia said as she pulled away, her bright smile still on her face. "You're officially of age! This is cause for celebration! Now get out of bed so we can get the day started. And don't try going back to sleep because I'll just keep coming back until you're awake."

Hermione continued to glare at her but seemed to know better than to doubt Mia's threat because she threw the covers off of her feet and then stood up, grumbling under her breath and causing Mia to laugh even more. It was roughly an hour later before the girls were both dressed and Mia had taken the liberty of brushing Hermione's hair to get it somewhat under control, tying it back into a braid and twisting it into an elegant knot at the back of her head, leaving a couple loose curls to frame her face. Once that was done, Mia eagerly thrust her gifts into Hermione hands after shoving her down on the bed to open them. She watched excitedly as Hermione opened the first bigger parcel and the older witch let out a breathless gasp when she peeled back the wrapping paper to see a pretty wooden picture frame that held a photo of the two of them when they were back in their first year, standing in front of the doors leading to the Entrance Hall. After about a minute, the images in the picture began to blur and take on a different shape, transforming into an entirely new one of when they were in second year, eating some late night snacks in the common room, with chocolate smudged on their faces. Mia explained that there was a picture from each year that would play as a montage, and she was happy to see that Hermione loved it. The second parcel was smaller and Hermione's eyes widened when she opened it to see a slim, silver watch with a woven design and her birth stone dangling from it.

"It's tradition in the magical world for a witch and wizard to get a watch for their seventeenth birthday," Mia said. "I wasn't sure if your parents knew or not, but I saw it in Diagon Alley, and I couldn't help it. It also works as a compass as well, and glows in the dark. Do you like it?"

As a response, Hermione threw her arms around Mia's neck, tears filling her eyes, claiming that she absolutely loved her gifts. She spent a few more minutes gushing over them and Ma helped her place her watch around her wrist. Then they both decided to go downstairs and wait for the boys so they could head down to the Great Hall for breakfast but to their surprise, when they reached the common room, they saw that Harry and Ron were already there, the latter with a disgruntled look on his face.

"You know, you could have told us you were planning on waking up the whole tower at the crack of dawn," Ron said.

"Good morning to you too, sleepy head," Mia giggled in greeting before she took Harry's hand in hers. "Besides, if I didn't wake you up you wouldn't have had the chance to eat my mom's strudel, she sent us extra for Hermione's birthday. And this is nothing compared to what I have planned for your seventeenth."

"Oh boy, I really can't wait," Ron muttered, sarcasm layered in his tone. Mia just grinned at him as she playfully punched his shoulder as they all left the common room together.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Harry asked as they walked.

"Well, we do have to meet with Sirius after breakfast today," Hermione reminded them. "And we really should go to the library at some point—"

"Oh no you don't!" Mia cut in sternly. "I told you, we can do whatever you want, but that doesn't include any kind of studying or school work. Today's your day, we should spend it without having to worry about our assignments."

"Hear, hear," Ron put in, nodding.

"Oh, all right," Hermione sighed in defeat. "How about we have lunch out on the grounds today, go visit Hagrid and Witherwings, and then take some cake and Butterbeer up to the common room?"

This seemed a good idea with everyone else, and so it was agreed by the time they made it to the Great Hall, where they helped themselves to a splendid breakfast as usual, courtesy of the Hogwarts House Elves. It was there that Hermione received her other gifts from the boys, with Harry giving her a new book and quill set, while Ro handed over a decorated bag of candy alone with a pretty cream colored, crocheted scarf with her initials sewn into it.

"Ron, this is so lovely," Hermione said with a big smile as she immediately wrapped the warm material around her neck. "Thank you so much!"

"Sorry I couldn't get anything better," Ron said, his face going a bit red. "Didn't have much to work with…"

"It's wonderful," Hermione assured him, making his face turn even brighter and causing Mia to smirk to herself. They continued on eating their breakfast, with Ron happily stuffing large spoonful's of porridge into his mouth along with his eggs and bacon, making Hermione scrunch up her nose in disgust. At one point Mia looked over towards the Slytherin table to see that Claudia was sitting down from the ones she usually sat wit, eating her breakfast alone and reading a crumpled letter in her hands, her face blank as her eyes scanned the words for what had to be the hundredth time. Mia could feel the sadness grip her chest again as she looked at the poor girl, knowing she must have read the letter from her father so many times, and each time was probably another blow to her gut. She hasn't talked much with Claudia outside of class since the day she comforted her out by the lake, and she could tell being disowned from her family was taking its toll on her. Mia couldn't help but worry about her since she had been thrown out of her home, but thankfully Claudia told her there was a savings account she had with Gringotts that was available to her once she turned seventeen, which was in the last week of August, so her parents at least couldn't cut her off from her money. Mia made sure she knew that she was there to help if she ever needed anything, despite Claudia saying she would be all right on her own. After about a minute, Claudia looked up from her letter and caught Mia's eye. She managed a tiny smile which Mia returned before going back to her food.

Once they were finished with their meal, Mia and the others left the Great Hall together and then proceeded up the marble staircase, heading in the direction of the third floor corridor. There were not very many used classrooms on this floor, and after expertly maneuvering their way up the moving staircases, they reached the corridor and walked along it until they finally came upon the last door on the left hand side. Harry opened the door and led them inside, where they saw that all desks and chairs had been cleared out, leaving the room practically bare, with just a chalkboard in the front and none other than Sirius Black sitting on the edge, with a couple books at his side and flicking through one of them with his wand, appearing deep in thought.

"Well, it looks like Remus is making a good impression on you, Griff," Mia stated with a smirk. "You look just like a professor about to teach a class."

"I should wash your mouth out for that comment, young lady," Sirius said with a bit of amusement in his eyes as he snapped the book shut and slid off the desk. "Hello Harry, Ron. And I believe a Happy Birthday is in order, Hermione."

"Hey Sirius," Harry greeted while Ron waved and Hermione thanked him. "So, what do you have planned?"

"Well, I figured we could start with what you all already know and practice just for a little while with that, find out where your strengths lie and what could use improvement, although with you teaching the D.A last year I'm sure it won't be much. Let's start with you, Harry. Come, stand in the middle of the room here—yes, that's good—and take your wand out. First thing you need to do is get into the habit of having your wand on hand or easily accessible at all times, because unless it's a formal duel your enemy more than likely won't give you the option of bowing before he attack. You three stand by the desk for now, and Harry just come at me with what you have."

Mia went over and placed herself on the desk and watched as Harry and Sirius stood off against each other in the middle of the room, eyeing each other up. There was the briefest moment of complete silence, waiting for one of them to make a move, before Harry raised his wand and sent a jinx Sirius' way. Sirius waved his wand across his body as quick as a flash, and easily shielded himself from the spell. That didn't deter Harry, however, as he continued to send spell after spell towards him, the two of them moving around each other in a circle.

"Very good wand movement, Harry," Sirius noted after just narrowly avoiding a _Reducto_ spell. "Very good—just remember, don't over-exert yourself or you'll wear yourself down too easily and too quickly. You can study your opponent's movements and the kind of spells they cast to get an idea of how they fight. That way, they will make themselves predictable and you'll be able to know what they have planned next."

"How do you know that?" Harry asked.

"Your father and I were Auror's, once," Sirius explained with a small smile. "Part of Mad-Eye's new recruits after graduation— _Stupefy!_ "

Mia jumped a bit where she sat as Harry ducked and rolled to dodge the Stunning Hex that was thrown his way. So, Sirius was once an Auror? Well, that would explain how he knows so much about dueling. He moved around with relative ease, taking turns casting spells with Harry and teaching him the best ways to dodge or send the spell right back. After a few more minutes of this, Harry eventually disarmed Sirius with a very well-practiced _"Expelliarmus,"_ and in the next moment, Sirius' wand flew out of his hand and across the room.

"Excellent," Sirius praised with a nod of his head, stuffing his thumbs into his pockets. "Excellent, Harry. However, even if you've managed to disarm the one you're fighting, make sure you give them no chance to try anything, because if you become distracted, even for a moment without having the opportunity to at least bind their hands, they could try something unexpected."

"Like what?" Ron asked from the side. "What can they do without their wand?"

Sirius merely smiled in response before he removed his one hand away from his pocket, thumbing out a small, glittering back rock that Mia wasn't familiar with. Before anyone could blink, Sirius threw the rock to the ground and then within seconds, the air was filled with pitch black fog, quickly obscuring both Harry and Sirius, spreading around the room. Mia coughed from the smoke, along with Ron and Hermione, and she tried waving the smoke away so she could try to find them through the darkness. It was quiet except for the sound of their coughing, and it seemed to take forever for it to start clearing away. Mia looked around until her eyes finally fell on harry, who had his arm over his face and was peering through the thick substance to try and spot his godfather, who seemed to disappear. It wasn't until the very last second that Mia saw Sirius materialize out of nowhere from behind Harry and place his retrieved wand up against Harry's neck, making the boy go still. Seeing he was beaten, Harry dropping his wand arm to his side and then Sirius moved his own away from Harry's neck, using it to clear away the rest of the smoke.

"Unfortunately some Death Eaters are smarter than they seem," Sirius said. "There are other ways to throw your opponent for a loop without having to use your wand. One great way to keep your head in the game when it comes to dueling is to think outside the box, and expect the impossible, as Mad Eye would say. Still, that was impressive spell casting Harry. Now, I heard Snape is having you all practice non-verbal magic, so let's work on that for a little bit before having one of the others go next."

After Harry practiced his non-verbal magic with Sirius for a while, the older wizard had him rest before asking who wanted to try next. Ron hopped down from the desk and stepped forward, eager to practice his own defensive magic. Sirius helped Ron with some of his own wand movements and knocked him down a couple times, with the redhead's face burning in embarrassment after each time. However, whereas Harry was good with spells that were more straightforward and powerful, Ron's strength seemed to be in casting excellent hexes, and that's precisely what Sirius focused on. Ron seemed to feel a bit better when he was able to cast a pretty good Leg-Locker Curse on Sirius, nearly sending him downward. Once they were through, Sirius gave Ron a pat on the shoulder and promised next time they would focus more on putting more power into his spells, that way they would have more of a permanent hold.

"How about you now, Mia?" Sirius asked.

"All right," Mia replied, hopping down from the desk as well and making her way to stand opposite of Sirius in the middle of the room, her wand already held tightly in her hand. After just a few seconds she stepped forward and cried out _"Stupefy!"_ Sirius easily dodged the attack and sent one back with a flick of his wrist, sending a non-fatal blue light in Mia's direction. She was able to avoid it and hurriedly placed a shield around herself when Sirius wasted no time in send another spell.

 _"Aqua Erecto Freza!"_ she exclaimed, pointing her wand at the ground underneath Sirius' feet, which instantly started to freeze over. Sirius began losing his balance as he quickly moved backwards, almost taking a tumble to the floor, and Mia took the chance to send another stunner at him. They danced around each other for just a couple minutes, with Mia mostly trying stunners along with a couple different hexes, and Sirius avoiding them all. As she missed the bright red light of one of his own stunners, she glanced over at a couple of chairs that had been pushed against the far wall behind her. Thinking fast, she muttered the correct spell under her breath and sent the furniture straight towards Sirius. However, before they could get close enough to him, Sirius raised his wand, yelled _"Confringo,"_ and blasted the two chairs into pieces, setting them both aflame. In that moment, Mia froze in her movements, her eyes going wide as she saw the flames engulf the chairs and a sudden, unexpected panic started to rise within her chest. For a moment, it wasn't Sirius she saw beyond the fire, but the face of his deranged cousin, her dark hair falling into her ghostly pale face, and her eyes glinting with malice. Mia could feel the heat of the fire enclose around her, and for a minute she could hardly breathe, taking half a step backwards.

The feeling didn't last though, because in the next second a jet of water shot out of Sirius' wand, taking out of the flames and shooting Mia off of her feet, onto her back. Once the water was gone, she found that the front of her body was soaked and her wand had fallen out of her hand. Her face quickly burned with shame as she realized she froze up again and she let her fear stop her. From the corner of her eye she could see Harry try to move over towards her, but was held back by Hermione. Mia sat there for a moment, feeling very disappointed in herself, before she saw Sirius walk over towards her and extend his hand, guilt shining in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mia," he said to her. "I shouldn't have done something with fire."

"It's fine," Mia murmured, taking the hand he offered and standing to her feet, wiping her dripping bangs out of her eyes. "I'm trying to get over it, but…it's a little harder than I thought."

"I understand," Sirius said. "It can take some time to deal with bad memories like that. But I know you, Mia, you'll find a way to overcome them. I can see you're very strong in defense rather than offense, that's something we can work with, but for now, how about we take a break? Are you up for a round, Hermione?"

Hermione agreed before she walked over towards them, and without a word, she used her wand to blow-dry Mia's hair as well as her clothes in a big gust of wind. Once she found herself mostly dry again, Mia gave Hermione a smile of thanks before going back over to the desk to sit with Harry and Ron. She sat down next to Harry, who placed his hand over hers and gave her a comforting look.

"You're not weak, love," he whispered to her, as if he knew what she was thinking. "You're anything but. We'll get through this, all right?"

"Okay," Mia whispered, trying her best to give him a smile, but knowing deep down it was going to be harder than she would expect. When Hermione was done practicing with Sirius, they decided to call it a day and pick up whenever Sirius would have time to come back and teach them some more. What with having to take shifts guarding the boundaries of the school as well as do mission for the Order, he was sure exactly how often he would be able to come up to visit, but he promised it wouldn't be too long. As they left the room and started heading down the staircase, Mia looked over to see Sirius ruffling Harry's hair and laughing as the sixteen year old grumbled and tried in vain to fix it. She smiled softly at them, truly thankful that Harry now had these opportunities to spend time with Sirius, even if they didn't happen too often. She started walking on ahead, dragging Ron and Hermione with her as Sirius started talking to Harry about one of the missions he and his father head when they first entered the Auror Department at the Ministry, and the things they did to drive Mad Eye crazy and end up hexing the both of them.

"Let's take the long way down to the main floor," she suggested. "Who knows when Harry and Sirius will be able to see each other again."

"Do you think Sirius will want to come to the first game?" Ron asked.

"I think Hell will freeze over first before Sirius misses the chance to see Harry's first game as Captain, and as a free man," Hermione replied.

"I definitely wouldn't want to be the one standing in his way," Mia giggled. "Come on, let's head down to the kitchens—we can visit Dobby and get everything ready for lunch out on the grounds, I asked him to make Hermione's favorite cake."

"Mia, you shouldn't—"

"Are you really going to argue with me again?" Mia asked with a smirk. "You'd think after six years of this you'd given up by now."

"Just let it go, Hermione," Ron chuckled. "When it comes to birthdays, it's best not to get in the way of Mia's war path."

"See, Ron's finally figured it out," Mia stated proudly, patting him on the back and laughing at how he rolled his eyes. "Honestly, what would you guys do without me?"

"Finally have some peace and quiet?" Ron said, followed by a quick slap in the back of the head. "Ow! Mia!"

"Doesn't look like he's learned too much," Hermione giggled as they continued walking down the corridor.

…

The cool days of the end of September transformed into the chilly days of October, with the change of season all round, from the fluttering gold and red leaves falling from the trees to the gigantic pumpkins that were growing steadily in Hagrid's garden next to his home. Despite any type of stress from school work or lingering dangers outside the walls, life at Hogwarts went on. Mia made sure there were always time spent with her friends, whether it be studying for a test or taking a walk around the grounds, and there were always the quiet moments with Harry in the corridors, stealing kisses and just enjoying being in each other's presence. She would write letters to her parents as well as to Brian, who was actually getting pretty good at writing himself thanks to lessons from their father, and lately she had been inviting Claudia to sit with her and Rachel in their art class so she wouldn't be by herself. Thankfully, Rachel seemed to understand that something had happened when Mia spoke with Claudia, and she was acting civil and polite towards the Slytherin, which Mia truly appreciated. During one of their lessons, Professor Frendell tasked them with creating a portrait of a person who had made a significant impact on their life. It seemed a simple enough task, but Mia knew that there was quite the difference between making a portrait of a person and doing scenery. She has made drawings of people before in her own sketchbook, but nothing that had to be turned in for an assignment. The image was supposed to capture how the subject is as a person, and they would once again be bringing the subject in the painting to life, so that it would move and speak freely.

"I'm not sure who I can do a portrait of," Claudia admitted as they all gathered their things at the end of class. "It's not like I can ask my parents…"

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Mia reassured her encouragingly.

"Do you have an idea of who you would like to paint, Mia?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I do have one person in mind," Mia answered, thinking of her dearly missed neighbor. "She passed away last year, but she's taught me more than I could thank her for, and she inspired me in a lot of ways. I guess it's my tribute to her memory."

"That's really nice, Mia," Rachel said with a smile. "I'm sure it'll come out great. I'll see you guys later, I have to get to my Transfiguration class."

"Bye Rachel," Mia said with a wave as Rachel hurried off down the corridor while Mia and Claudia walked in the opposite direction. "Do you want to head out onto the school grounds with me, Claudia? I have Care of Magical Creatures next, and you have a free period now, right?"

"Yes, and I would like that, thank you," Claudia replied.

"Are you going to be staying at the castle for the holidays?" Mia asked her.

"Yes, I don't really have anywhere else to go," Claudia said with a shrug of her shoulders. "But you know, I'm actually looking forward to it. This will be my first time staying at school for Christmas, and I heard it's truly beautiful. I couldn't stay during the Yule Ball, my parents wanted me home for their own party, and I was so jealous when I came back and everyone was talking about how grand it was. What about you?"

"I'm spending the holiday with friends and family this year," Mia said with an excited smile. "Christmas is my favorite holiday, and I'm sure this is going to be a great one—"

"Hi, Mia!"

Mia and Claudia turned around to see a familiar, younger boy rushing up to them, with a smile on his face and an envelope clutched in his hand. Mia recognized him as the young boy she had helped last year after he had gone through one of Umbridge's detentions.

"Michael," Mia said. "How are you?"

"I'm doing great, thanks," Michael said as he came to a halt in front of them, a bit of a blush on his cheeks. "I, um, I was asked to give this to you."

Michael held out the envelope to her and Mia took it, her eyebrows furrowing in curiosity.

"Thank you, Michael."

"You're welcome. Um, Mia, would you mind helping me and my friend with our homework tomorrow night? I don't really understand the essay Professor Snape assigned us."

"Of course, I'd love to," Mia told the smaller boy. "How about we meet in the library, right after dinner?"

"Great! Thanks Mia, I owe you one!" Michael beamed before he waved at her and ran back down the corridor.

"Really Mia, do you have to be so sickly sweet?" Claudia said, but without any malice in it.

"Well, I do want to come back and teach here one day, I should probably get in as much practice as I can," Mia said with a soft giggle as she opened up the envelope to find an invitation written in Harry's handwriting. The moment she flipped open the card, little wisps of light came out of it on the form of flower petals, and she smiled brightly as she started reading.

 _Harry Potter cordially invites Mia Thatcher_

 _To a romantic evening for two_

 _On Friday, October 11_ _th_

 _Please meet me in the Entrance Hall at 5pm_

 _And be sure to wear warm clothing_

 _Please R.S.V.P when you return to the common room_

 _Forever Yours,_

 _Harry_

"Wow," Claudia said with a raised eyebrow. "And here I'm thinking Potter was a clueless git without a romantic bone in his body. He sure knows how to surprise people, I'll give him that."

Mia just continued smiling as they kept making their way downstairs, her eyes shining and her heart full.

 **Please read and leave a review!**


	11. Shooting Stars

**Hello everyone!I know it's been a while, I think almost exactly a month since the last time I updated, and a do apologize for the. The holidays have been very rough and it's kind of a sad time for me and my family, so it was difficult to push through. But anyway, I hope that this chapter makes up for it, I tried to give you guys a good one for the New Year. I hope that you guys like this chapter, a lot of thought went into it, and please feel free to leave a review to let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter are not mine.**

Chapter Eleven: Shooting Stars

MiaPOV

Mia let out a soft sigh and rubbed at her eyes, trying her best to stay focused on the roll of parchment in front of her that she was currently writing her essay on, which was already seven inches long, but she still had a long way to go before it was completely finished. This particular assignment was from Snape, and he has directed them all to write about the effects of some of the more terrible curses back during the days of the Second World War and what improvements have been made since then to treating them as well as defending against them. Mia remembered studying this era in History of Magic, about how a dark wizard named Gellert Grindlewald has rallied his forces to his side and set out on a very similar mission to Voldemort's, wanting to place wizards and witches above all, to defeat the Muggles before they had a chance to attack and persecute them just because they were different, because they were a threat. Some of the dark magic Grindlewald and his followers used were brutal, and many of them were still used today. Mia had been at this for a while now, since she had finished up tutoring Michael and a couple of his friends with their own defense homework, as they had gotten into the habit of doing two nights a week. She found herself thoroughly enjoying it, happy that she was able to help them understand whenever they had trouble. Once they left, Mia set herself up to get her own work done, and she's been holed up in her favorite corner of the library ever since, with two small piles of books on either side of her and her hand cramping up a little because of all the writing she has done.

Sighing again, she placed down her quill and leaned back into her chair, stretching her back a bit. Maybe this was a good place to stop for the night since the essay wasn't due until Friday. Besides, she needed to get back to the common room anyway—she promised to play Muggle cards tonight with Ron after he and Harry got done with Quidditch practice. With that in mind, she sat up straighter and then started to gather all the books she would have to put back on the shelves. Once she had them all in her hands, she left her table and then started to walk around the many shelves that lined the walls and pathways, and whenever she found where she had taken out a book, she would hold it up towards the proper section and then the book would magically float out of her hands and into the correct slot. She did this quite a few times before she began heading back towards the Restricted Section. Wanting to do proper research for her essay, Mia had gone up to Snape and asked his permission to check out a couple books from the Restricted Section of the library. The Dungeon Bat gave her his usual sneer and snarky comment before relenting, after demanding to know which books she would be taking and deeming them acceptable to read. The door leading to the Restricted Section was close by the Madame Pince's desk, and when Mia walked over, the older witch simply nodded at her and allowed the young girl to go in. Mia only had two books to put away in this section, so she located the correct shelves pretty quickly and rubbed at her eyes again, thankful that she was done her assignments for the night.

Just as Mia turned around to head back out into the main library, her hand knocked into a book that was protruding a bit farther out than the other ones on the shelf and it fell to the floor with a loud _clang,_ seeing as there was a thing chain wrapped around it. Not wanting to have Madame Pince swooping down on her like an angry Vulture, Mia was fast in bending down to pick up the book so she can put it back, however when she had it in her hands, she saw that the tiny lock that was on the chain was broken, and the book fell open in her hands, making her raise an eyebrow in confusion. How on earth did the lock become undone? As far as she knew, any book needing this type of security could only be accessed by the Librarian. The book itself was very old, with yellowing pages and a worn out, black leather cover, and the few images on the page it had opened up to had Mia wrinkle her nose in disgust. She had no idea what kind of book this was, but she sure wasn't going to flick through and find out. However just as she was about to close it, the pages started to suddenly move of their own accord, flipping frantically until it finally stopped more towards the middle of the book.

"What the…" Mia muttered in surprise, wondering how the book managed to do that on its own. All at once she started feeling hesitant about holding it, the situation feeling awfully familiar to what Tom Riddle's diary had done just four years ago with Ginny. She herself had charmed her own books to flip over to where she had left off, but this particular book mad her feel uneasy about it, and she knew she had to turn this in to Madame Pince before anything else happened. Yet as she moved to close the cover, there was something on the top of the left hand page that seemed to catch her attention. From the very brief glances she could see throughout the book as the pages turned, she wasn't able to make out any sort of handwritten notes from anyone who may have looked at it, but on this one page there was a single word that was underlined twice: _Horcrux._

"Horcrux?" Mia whispered, her eyebrows furrowing as the word itself sparked a sense of Déjà vu within her mind. "Where have I heard that before?"

For a couple minutes, Mia just stood there, trying to remember why this word seemed so familiar to her, and it frustrated her to no end when she couldn't come up with anything. She knows she has come across this word before, but where? She thought perhaps reading this paragraph about it would help her to remember, just a quick glance and then she could return it to Madame Pince. Holding the book more carefully in her hand, she brought the text a little closer to her so she could read the fading script.

"Many before have tried to find the secret to the ultimate power, to true, everlasting life," she read softly to herself. "Yet the darkest path, and the most destructive, could only be by the creation of the Horcrux, the divine and true answer…"

"I do not believe that is the school material you have been assigned with, Mia."

Mia gasped and nearly dropped the book as she whirled around to see that Professor Dumbledore was standing there, wearing bright purple robes and his twinkling blue eyes fixed upon her, his hands behind his back and a hint of amusement in his smile. Feeling herself turn red at being caught, Mia hastily shut the book and held it tightly in her hands.

"Professor, I—I didn't mean—well, the lock was broken, I was going to tell Madame Pince, but—I-I just—"

"Curiosity is not a sin, Mia," Dumbledore said gently as he moved over towards her. "But you should exercise caution."

"Yes sir," Mia muttered apologetically. "I've…I've never seen you in the library before, sir."

"Oh, I come here more frequently than most realize, the books in my office can only tell me so much," Dumbledore said, eyeing the book that Mia held in her hands. "What is it that you have found?"

"Well, I actually found it on accident, but I think this book may be dangerous," Mia said. "When I went to close it after it dropped from the shelf, the pages started moving by themselves, and I was worried it was something similar to what happened with Riddle's diary. But I saw a word in here that I thought sounded familiar to me, and I supposed I wanted to read a little about it. Although, I think maybe I shouldn't…"

"That would be a wise suggestion," Dumbledore agreed with a nod of his head. "You see Mia, there is magic out there that is meant to be kept in the dark, unknown to the naked eye, because what may sound like salvation could led to one's own doom. Some of these books are filled with knowledge that should kept locked away, which is why I have instructed Madame Pince to go through and remove the ones we find may be too much for the school's library, and I believe that may be one of them. Given the broken lock on the chain, this action may be long overdue. Here now, I can take if off of your hands and make sure that Madame Pince receives it for disposal."

"Thank you, sir," Mia said as she handed over the book to Dumbledore, and her eyes lingered on his blackened hand.

"Sir, may I ask, what happened?" she asked him.

"It's actually quite the thrilling tale, however I'm afraid it must wait for another time," Dumbledore replied with a smile.

"But sir, is there anything that can be done? I've made my own healing solution, it hasn't been used on spell damage to this effect, but it wouldn't hurt to try."

"My dear, sometimes you astound me with your kindness," Dumbledore chuckled, his eyes twinkling even more. "I assure you, it's being taken care of. Off you go now, you wouldn't want to keep Mr. Potter waiting."

Mia smiled at her headmaster and thanked him before she took her leave, heading out of the Restricted Section and making her way out of the library, and into the torch-lit corridor. As she walked, she went over her short talk with Dumbledore, and what he said about some magic being better kept locked away. He sounded as though he almost knew what that book contained and wanted to make sure it was safely put aside so no one else would come across it. The thought made her frown slightly, remembering the term she had discovered and knowing this was going to bother her until she figured out why it sounded so familiar to her. She was so lost in her thoughts that she nearly jumped out of her skin when she caught sight of something making its way around her on the right hand side, coming to a stop in front of her, making Mia cease walking for a moment. The initial shock she felt went away and a smile appeared on her face when she saw that it was a single red rose, floating innocently in the air before her and her heart swelled when she reached out and took it. She brought the soft petals to her lips and sniffed the lovely scent.

"Be still, my beating heart," she whispered before speaking more loudly. "You spoil me too much, Harry."

"I can't help it," came an amused voice as she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap themselves around her from behind. Mia's smile grew as she turned around and placed a tender kiss to her boyfriend's lips in gratitude.

"How was practice?" she asked him.

"It went really good, Ron's getting better every time, and I'm sure our first game is going to be a great one," Harry answered as he placed his forehead against hers. "I just couldn't wait to see you."

"How did you know I would be here?"

"Not that difficult to figure out, love. If you're not in the library, you're usually trying to blow up the girl's dormitories."

"Oh, shut it, you," Mia laughed as she playfully smacked his chest before they started walking down the corridor together, hand-in-hand. "You know, I actually ran into Professor Dumbledore while I was in the library."

"You did?" Harry said in surprise. "He's back, then?"

"Yeah, he was having Madame Pince remove some books in the Restricted Section, and I ran into him."

"What were you doing in the Restricted Section?"

"Taking out books for Snape's essay," Mia said. "And I came across one book that acted a bit like Riddle's diary, the pages were moving on its own."

"What?" Harry said with wide eyes.

"Don't worry, I gave it right over to Dumbledore," Mia reassured him. "He said those kinds of books should be placed safely away, they would probably do more harm than good. I was just curious because there was something familiar I saw in that book…anyway, it doesn't really matter. I wouldn't be surprised if he had another lesson for you soon. Are we still set for Friday?"

"Absolutely," Harry replied with a grin.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"It's called a surprise for a reason, Mia," Harry chuckled at her.

"Come on, just a little hint?"

"Nope."

"Pretty please?"

"Not going to happen."

"You're mean."

"But you love me anyway."

"It's kind of hard not to," Mia stated with a dramatic sigh and shake of her head. The two of them continued on with their playful bickering all the way up to Gryffindor Tower, where they gave the password to the Fat Lady and entered the common room, where everyone was settled in for the night. Mia could see Neville sitting over at one of the tables, carefully watering some sort of strange bush that had red thorns and blue flowers that seemed to chime like bells. Lavender and Parvati were gossiping in the corner, with Parvati giggling at her friend, who was beat red in the face as she glanced over towards the opposite side of the room, where Ron and Hermione were sitting. She raised her eyebrow at this but didn't say anything. Lately, Mia has noticed that Lavender seemed to be a little extra friendly towards Ron, and seems to want to talk with him more. For Hermione sake, she just hoped that Ron continued to stay oblivious about it. No matter how blind they both are, Mia knew that on some level, Hermione could feel her emotions for Ron starting to grow, and she hoped that they would see it sooner rather than later, because if Ron had been sour when Hermione was getting friendly with Viktor Krum in their fourth year, she could only imagine how Hermione would react if Ron were to get together with someone else, especially Lavender. After another kiss from Harry and shooing him upstairs so he could take a shower, Mia made her way over to sit with Ron and Hermione, with the former brightening when he saw her.

"There you are," he said, instantly reaching for the pack of Muggle cards that Mia had gotten him years ago. "What kept you?"

"Sorry Ron, Harry and I were just snogging in a broom cupboard on the way up," Mia said with a smirk, making Hermione laugh.

"Very funny," Ron said with a roll of his eyes. "You have the candy?"

"Right here," Mia confirmed as she reached into her bag and pulled out handfuls of chocolate and sweet toffees. "I hope you're ready to lose, Weasley."

"In your dreams!"

"And here they go again," Hermione muttered with a shake of her head.

…...

When Friday finally arrived, Mia felt both excited as well as curious for what Harry had planned for them today. The morning seemed to fly by on swift wings, and she was no closer to getting the plans out of Harry than she was before. All he told her to do was to meet him in the Entrance Hall at five o'clock and to make sure she wore warm clothing. Also, every time they met up during the day, he would give her another rose, just as he had done the other night, and he would fix her with that infuriating smirk of his, as though he knew the greatest secret in the universe, and she could tell he was enjoying the fact that it was driving her nuts. By the time their last class of the day came around, she already had four roses and she found herself eager for the day to be over. It's been a long while since she and Harry were actually able to go out on a proper date, so this was definitely a night to look forward to. Professor Slughorn had them make another complicated potion and with the help of his textbook, Harry was able to make the potion perfectly, much to Hermione's annoyance. It turns out that the previous owner of the book was someone called the Half-Blood Prince, as they had signed the inside cover, and whoever it was, they really seemed to know what they were doing because every time Harry followed the alternate instructions, his potion always came out on top.

"Perfect, as usual!" Slughorn exclaimed joyfully as he peered into Harry's cauldron. "Harry m'boy, such wonderful talent, you certainly take after your mother! Both you and Miss Thatcher receive full marks, most excellent work! All right now, for homework I want you all to write a brief summary of the history of the potion made today and how it is used in today's society. Have a wonderful weekend everyone, and I shall see you all on Monday."

With those final parting words, everyone started to pack away their things and began filing out of the room. Mia couldn't help the relief that washed over her, as it always did at the end of a long week, and just as she slung her bag over her shoulder, she saw Harry approach her from the side with a smile.

"Are you ready for tonight, love?" he asked.

"It depends on what you have in store for me," Mia replied.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll love it," Harry reassured her. "I just have to make sure everything is set up right."

"Harry, I hope you didn't go through too much trouble for tonight. You know you don't have to do anything big…"

"I know, but I still want to make sure everything is perfect," Harry said, a soft look coming into his eyes as he took her hand in his. "You deserve nothing less."

"Bloody hell, Harry, I think the girls have turned you into a complete gushy sap," Ron snorted.

"Honestly Ron, do you have any tact at all?" Hermione sighed, shaking her head with a hopeless expression on her face. Mia simply smiled at her friend's antics before leaning up to kiss Harry sweetly.

"Love you," she whispered against his lips. "I'll see you soon."

Harry grinned at her and then gave her another peck before he hurried out of the room, disappearing into the throng of other students. There was a content, giddy feeling swelling inside Mia's chest, causing her to smile to herself as she brought up the end of the crowd leaving the dungeons with Hermione and Ron, with the redhead laughing at her until Hermione smacked him on the arm, telling him to be nice. It was only just before four o'clock in the afternoon, so Mia still had plenty of time to get ready before she was supposed to meet up with Harry, and when she, Ron and Hermione reached the common room, she instantly went up to the girl's dormitory to jump into the shower. It seemed as though most of the week she would return from her classes covered in paint, dirt, or even both, courtesy of her Art classes as well as Care of Magical Creatures, so it always felt relaxing whenever she can step under the hot water to soak it all away. She didn't spend too much time in the shower though since she was working on a time limit, and when she stepped out into the dormitory wrapped in her towel she did her usual routine of figuring out what to wear. Harry had told her to wear warm clothing, so more than likely they were going to be doing something outside. Therefore, after about ten minutes of thinking and muttering to herself, Mia finally settled on a wine red, tunic blouse that had quarter length sleeves, along with dark blue jeans, and black boots. After brushing her hair, she used her wand to dry it out, styling it so her curls were loose and bouncy, deciding to leave it down. For the finishing touch, she clipped the locket Harry gave her around her neck, placed simple stud earrings in her ears, and put a touch of perfume on her wrists and neck. Once she finally deemed herself presentable, Mia grabbed her cardigan and scarf, placed her wand in the pocket, and then proceeded down to the common room where she found Ron and Hermione sitting together with their books and parchment on the table.

"Wow, you look great, Mia," Hermione said with a smile while Ron nodded in agreement. "I hope you and Harry have a good time."

"Don't let Filch catch you on the way back," Ron added. "That bloke can ruin anyone's night."

"Thanks guys, I'll see you later," Mia giggled, waving at them as she walked out of the portrait hole. She made her way down to the main staircase in record time, with only ten minutes to spare, and she smiled to see a familiar raven-haired boy standing by the oak front doors, hands in his pockets and a rucksack at his feet. When he turned his head towards her and their eyes met, Mia could feel her heart start to beat frantically in her chest at the sight of his smile, his green eyes piercing even from a distance. When she walked down the stairs and reached him, Harry immediately took her into his arms and gave her a tender kiss, instantly making the butterflies erupt in her stomach, fluttering about wildly.

"You look beautiful, love," Harry murmured as they pulled away from each other.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Mia commented as she took note of the navy blue, long sleeved shirt tucked into his black pants, with a dark gray jacket. "Who knew Harry Potter could look so sharp?"

"It's really Sirius' fault," Harry chuckled. "When he took me into London for my birthday, he felt that I was in desperate need for a new wardrobe."

"Remind me to thank him next time we see him," Mia teased. "So, now will you tell me what we are doing?"

"You'll see," Harry said as he reached down to pick up the rucksack and draped it over his shoulder. Mia raised an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything as she took Harry's hand and followed him outside through the front doors, into the chilly October air.

The grounds of Hogwarts were peacefully quiet as they walked along the grassy slopes, with the sun steadily making its descent over the hills and the darkening sky following close behind. Until then, the sky was a pretty mixture of bright gold and pink, with a light breeze that ruffled the leaves at their feet and made Mia move closer to Harry, burrowing her face a little deeper into her scarf. They talked for a bit as they headed out towards the Black Lake, and Mia excitedly told Harry about the portrait she was working on of Mrs. Brugger, and how it was almost finished. She still wasn't sure if she was going to keep it or not, because while she would enjoying having a reminder of her dear old friend, she knew it would make her sad as well, remembering the day of her passing. There was still some time to think about it, and Mia already knew what she was going to call it.

"Aphrodite?" Harry said curiously when she told him. "What made you pick that?"

"It's what her husband called her," Mia explained with a fond smile. "When they had met, it was at a ball and he called her Aphrodite since he didn't know her name. They didn't see each other again until after the war, and when they did, he said he finally found his Aphrodite. I thought it was fitting for my project."

"I couldn't agree more," Harry said before he had them stop just before they reached the Willow Tree they would frequently sit under. "Okay, close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Trust me."

Mia raised her eyebrow again but complied with his wish, closing her eyes and letting Harry guide her a few steps further before he had her stop again. He let go of her hand and she heard him rummage around in the rucksack for a minute, and how he kept walking around, making her even more confused as to what he was doing. Soon she heard him mutter something under his breath, and Mia's curiosity was spiked even more when she heard something like a spark igniting and then soon after, the sounds of crackling wood. After just a couple more minutes, she felt Harry take her hand again while placing his free one on her lower back, gently nudging her forward.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now," he said. Mia opened her eyes and a gasp escaped her lips when she saw the setup before her.

Perfectly nestled between the rippling waters of the lake and the swaying branches of the willow, there was a circle-shaped blanket that held a couple cushions, a bag of graham crackers and marshmallows, and two bottles of Butter beer. Also, there was a ceramic bowl that held a small fire, where the flames were already starting to dance among the branches and bits of wood inside. Along the sides of the blanket were also several small jars that held tiny flames inside, so by the time the sun finally set, they would still be bathed with the light of the fires. For the most part, Mia was speechless, and it took her a while to absorb it all before she turned to Harry with wide eyes.

"Harry, this is amazing!" she breathed, a smile quickly stretching across her face. "You really did all this?"

"Well it wasn't too hard, once Hermione explained to me how to safely set up a fire," Harry chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I just grabbed the snacks from the kitchen, and I have an extra blanket too, for when it gets colder. I would have done a campfire, but I thought...maybe you wouldn't be comfortable around a big fire right now, so I thought this would do to roast the marshmallows. What do you think?"

"I think it's absolutely perfect," Mia answered as she pulled him in for a tight hug, more than touched at the thought Harry put into this. "I don't know how I got so lucky to have you."

"It's just a blanket and some marshmallows," Harry said, his face going pink at her words. "And are you sure the fire is all right? If it makes you nervous, I can get rid of it—"

"It's perfect," Mia repeated, putting as much meaning into her words as possible before kissing him. "I love you, Harry. Now and always."

"Forever and ever," he said, a smile on his face. With that being said, the two of them sat down on the blanket and themselves comfortable. Harry grabbed the extra blanket from the rucksack to drape around them and Mia was more than happy to snuggle herself closer to him, soaking up his body heat while reaching for a couple marshmallows. Within minutes, Mia and Harry were seated contentedly against each other, roasting their marshmallows in the fire with their wands and just taking comfort in each other. Mia sighed softly, a gentle smile on her lips. Even though it seems the world could be falling apart, it was moments like this that made her feel most at peace. She didn't know what she would do without Harry Potter. For a while they just sat there, watching the sun sink behind the clouds as night finally fell upon them, with the sky mostly clear and stars scattered about like bright, glowing confetti. The couple talked about everything and nothing, never a dull moment between them, and at one point Mia playfully suck a cool, gooey marshmallow to Harry's nose, laughing as it dripped onto his chin. She didn't know how long they sat by the lake for, but it didn't matter—she could have spent hours out here and not notice. During this time, Mia noticed that Harry would check his watch every once in a while and then glance up at the sky. The third time this happened, he actually smiled and Mia was surprised when he reached back to adjust the cushions before extinguishing the fire.

"It's time," he said.

"Time for what?" Mia asked, the confusion clear in her voice. "What are you doing?"

"Lay down," Harry instructed, leaning back so he was lying down with his head on one of the cushions, face up. Despite wondering what on earth he was doing, Mia followed his lead and laid down on her back next to him, trying to figure out what exactly was going on. When she turned her head towards him to ask, Harry simply grinned before pointing upwards. Puzzled, Mia looked up and her boyfriend's actions suddenly made complete sense. Her mouth dropped open in wonder as Mia saw a shooting star fly straight across the sky, followed soon by another one, then another until it was a steady shower of them, raining down from the heavens. The sight was so beautiful, and all Mia could do was watch in awe, taken aback by the incredible spectacle.

"Harry…how did you…"

"I honestly had trouble figuring out what to do for our date," Harry admitted sheepishly. "I know Astronomy was one of your favorite classes, so I looked through some books, hoping to find some inspiration. I read on a star chart that a shower was supposed to happen soon, that's why I picked our date to be tonight. I thought you would like it."

Mia was once again speechless, so all she could do was nod. It was silent between her and Harry as they watched the stars streak above them, their hands intertwined on the blanket. Time seemed to pass by way too quickly, and just as Mia felt the amazing display had just started, it was suddenly over, with the last star flying through the air and disappearing from sight as more dark, thick clouds rolled in afterwards, like a stage curtain. Even though she was sad to see that it was over, Mia still had a bright smile on her face.

"That was beautiful," she whispered.

"Yeah... _beautiful._ "

Harry's hushed words made Mia look over to see that he was no longer looking up at the sky, but his sight was solely focused on her. Mia's cheeks immediately turned red with the way he was looking at her, and she hoped it was dark enough so he wouldn't see. After a minute of staring, Harry started to turn over so he could lean closer, and Mia found herself doing the same. The second their lips connected, she could feel her insides start to warm up, driving away the cold atmosphere. She could feel Harry trace his fingers across her cheek until they ran themselves through her hair, and she moved closer until her body was against his, with her hand on his hip and his enticing scent filling her senses. There was nothing to stop her from moaning softly as he deepened the kiss and maneuvered so he was partially on top of her, and she felt something familiar flicker inside her stomach. Before she ended up losing herself completely, Mia suddenly felt something wet drop into her forehead, but at first she was too much into their kiss to take much notice. However when she felt two more fall onto her hand, it caused her to pull away from Harry a little.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his breathing heavy. Mia was about to answer but when she glanced up at the sky, her eyes widened when she saw that the clouds had now completely taken over, hiding away all the stars and there was a distant rumble that reached her ears. Her eyes met Harry's and just as realization dawned on both of them, the rumbling noise sounded again and the next thing they knew, raindrops began falling all around them, starting off light, but as the seconds ticked on it became heavier. Mia gave Harry a startled look before they both shot up to their feet and made quick work of gathering all their things. While Harry rolled up the blankets, Mia extinguished the gladness in the jars and grabbed the leftover marshmallows. When they had everything stuffed back inside the rucksack, Mia took his hand and then the two of them started to race back up to the castle, laughing nearly the whole way.

By the time they finally reached the Entrance Hall, both sixth years were drenched from head to foot from the downpour, with water dropping from their hair and clothes, and their shoes muddy from the rush to get back inside. Taking one look at herself, Mia laughed again while pushing her wet bangs out of her eyes.

"Well, you have to admit that's not the worst setback we've ever had," she said.

"Yeah, it definitely could have been worse," Harry agreed, using his sleeve to wipe the water off if his glasses. "I still can't believe the first part of our date got rained out though."

"It's not so bad, we—wait, what?" Miss said in shock. "What do you mean the _first part?_ "

"Come on Mia, what kind of boyfriend would I be if all I gave you for dinner was marshmallows?" Harry asked with a smirk, a gleam in his emerald eyes. "I made sure there was something to do after we watched the shooting stars."

"You mean there's _more?_ Harry…"

"You can yell at me later," Harry promised, kissing her cheek.

"What am I going to do with you?" Mia sighed.

"Love me?"

"As if you give me a choice…"

Harry just smiled at her as he started leading her up the staircase, the two of them moving swiftly before they had the unfortunate chance to run into Filch or Mrs. Norris. They passed through the corridors together and even greeted Nearly-Headless Nick as he floated on by. There wasn't very many people out, so Mia figured they were probably in their common rooms or just finishing up dinner in the Great Hall. It didn't take long for them to head on up until they came to the seventh floor, and Mia was a little surprised when they stopped in front of a familiar stretch of bare wall, and Harry wasted no time in pacing in front of it three times. In mere seconds, the doors leading into the Room of Requirement materialized before them, resulting in Mia wondering what Harry was up to now. When they saw that the coast was clear, the two stepped inside the room and for the third time that night, Mia was almost blown away.

Having been used to using the Room of Requirement to practice their defensive basic, Mia had gotten into the habit of seeing dummies that looked like Death Eaters, shelves filled with books that held different types if counter spells, and Mia's hand-painted symbol for the D.A on the far wall. However, this time the room was set up as a cozy looking lounge area, complete with a small dining table that had steaming, delicious food along with a pitcher of juice. There was a sofa in front of a fireplace of to the left, and-to her amazement-an old fashioned, wind up record player in the corner, with candles lit along the walls. Mia let out a breathless laugh, hardly daring to believe Harry did all of this, and she easily leaned back into him when he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I asked Dobby and a couple of the House Elves from the kitchen to help," Harry said. "I asked them to make some of our favorite dishes, and I had Dobby meet me outside the room after Potions today. That's why I had to rush off, to set everything up in here."

"Thank you, Harry," she said. "This is more than I could have imagined, I can't believe you did this for me."

"I would do anything for you, Mia," Harry said, using his hands to turn her around so she was looking straight into his eyes. "You do so much for me, more than you realize. After last year—when I almost lost you—I wanted to make sure you knew how important you are too me, you're the only thing that makes me feel sane and at peace most times. I know this year so far has been crazy, so the last I could do was give you a romantic night away from it all. No Voldemort, no school work, no Malfoy, no anything."

"You really are charming, Mr. Potter," Mia said with an adoring smile. "Maybe Ron's right, I think I am turning you into a sap. But I hope you realize you mean just as much to me."

"Of course I do. Any normal person would have ditched me after running into Fluffy in first year."

"I guess it's a good thing I'm not normal, then."

"You've never been normal, love."

"You're kind of ruining the moment, Harry."

"I think the rain already did that."

Mia giggled at him before giving him a peck on the cheek and allowing him to take her cardigan as well as her scarf so he could put it on the hanger with his jacket. He had her sit on the sofa to warm up and dry while he went to the dining table to get them some food and drinks. The sofa was actually quite comfortable, with Mia practically sinking into it as she sat down and she raised her hands to rub them in front of the heat of the flames. A smile came across her face as she thought about how wonderful the night has been so far. What with roasting the marshmallows, watching the stars fall from the sky, and now having a nice meal in front of the fireplace was nothing short of perfect. When Harry came back over with two plates of food in his hands, Mia suddenly realized just how hungry she was as her stomach started to grumble. They both dug into the delicious food, with Mia tucking her legs underneath her and the two of them chatting pleasantly with each other.

"By the way, have you thought about what you would want if you win the bet about Ron and Hermione?" Mia asked as she took a sip of the Pumpkin Juice Harry brought over.

"I'm still thinking about it," Harry replied before he smirked at her. "Are you saying you've accepted the fact that I'm going to win?"

"Hardly," Mia snorted. "Have you seen how annoyed Hermione gets when Lavender talks to Ron? It's only a matter of time."

"Not too much though," Harry pointed out, laughing a little before he abruptly stopped, making a face as his hand went towards his forehead, over his scar. Mia's smile instantly fell away and she sat up straighter as she looked over at him.

"Are you okay?" she said worriedly.

"Yeah," Harry muttered with a slight frown as he placed his plate down on the coffee table that was in front of them. "It's not pain like last year, nowhere near it. But there's still a faint prickling every once in a while-reminding me of this connection to _him._ I can't stand it."

Mia could see the frustration that was starting to take over Harry's features, and so she set her own plate down on the table next to his before reaching over and gently taking hold of his face in her hands, turning his head so he was looking at her. Moving slowly, she placed her lips on his forehead, right over his scar and gave it a sweet, tender kiss. Her lips lingered there for a moment before she pulled away, giving him a smile.

"Does that feel better?" she asked.

"Much better," Harry answered.

"Good. Remember, this night is just about us, no one else. Me and you."

With that being said, Mia gave Harry another kiss, putting as much love as she could into it, letting him know in her own way she was there for him, and she could feel him sigh into it, the tense muscles in his face relaxing. When she made to pull away, Harry quickly leaned forward to ensnare her lips with his and she couldn't help but giggle. Harry carefully nudged her lips apart so he could deepen the kiss and Mia couldn't suppress the shiver that went up her spine as he traced his hand down her back. Almost out of instinct, she pushed herself closer to him and he welcomed her into his embrace. She gasped when he slipped his hand under her shirt and began moving his fingers up and down, leaving a trail of goosebumps while his other hand started to massage her breasts. Her hands seemed to move of their own accord, moving from his face and down to the hem of his shirt, sneaking her own hands underneath and slowly moving them over his stomach and along his chest. Something very similar to a growl could be heard from the back of his throat as Harry's lips left hers and latched themselves onto the sweet spot on her neck, making her melt into a puddle in his arms. That familiar flare erupted again in her stomach tenfold, and she could feel a beautiful and terrible need arise within her, making her want to be closer to Harry in every way possible. Through her hazy mind, she thought about what was going on and after a very brief moment of indecision, she realized what she wanted and could feel her heart pound in her chest at the thought. She leaned her head forward until her mouth was close to Harry's ear, and whispered to him through slightly trembling lips.

" _Love me, Harry."_

All at once, Harry's movements ceased and she could tell her words took him by surprise. For a minute she was worried she put him into some state of shock, but then he slowly drew back until he could look right into her face. His eyes had darkened with desire, but were still wide as he started at her, his breathing slightly ragged. At first he seemed struck dumb by her request, but after a couple minutes he licked his lips and moved one of his hands to cup her face.

"Mia," he whispered. "Are...are you sure? We don't have to if you're not ready. I'll go as far as you want me to, I would never push you."

"I know you wouldn't," Mia said softly, placing her hand on top of his. "And I've never been more sure about anything."

"I've—I've never done this before… I'm not sure if you'll… If you'll like…"

"This is my first too, you know," Mia chuckled, finding it adorable at how flustered Harry was. "Trust me Harry, I do want this. I want this with _you._ "

Harry still looked a little unsure, and his eyes were searching her face, as though he were looking for any sign of doubt or fear. Having him be so concerned about the finality of her decision touched her, and in order to show him that she was truly ready to be his, she took hold of her shirt and then slowly lifted it over her head, revealing her mint green bra, which had a tiny pink bow in the front that was no bigger than a pebble. She dropped her shirt to the ground and she could instantly feel her face begin to burn as Harry's eyes widened even more, taking in the sight of her before him. As of now, the nerves were starting to form and churn in her stomach, and with the good reason. This was the first time she had ever let a boy see her this exposed, and she knew that if they continued, he would end up seeing much more. However, even though she was nervous, she couldn't be more sure about this. This is what she wanted, and she couldn't think of anyone else she would ever want to have this experience with. Feeling brave, she took Harry's hand and placed it on her breast as she leaned forward to press her forehead against his, closing her eyes.

"Touch me, Harry," she said quietly, feeling him tense up at her tone. _"Love me."_

After about a minute, Harry finally responded to her, latching his mouth onto hers as he gently squeezed, making Mia moan into the kiss. His hands were becoming bolder, running along every inch of her that they could find, and somewhere in all of this, she managed to kick off her boots, hearing them fall to the floor. Her own hands eventually found the few buttons just below the collar of his shirt and she managed to undo them all even with her fingers quivering. She grabbed the hem of the shirt and then moved away from Harry long enough for her to pull it over his head. For a moment her eyes lingered on his chest, which had most definitely developed some muscle over the years and in the back of her mind she couldn't help but think that all these years of playing Quidditch have sure paid off. Seeing that his glasses had fogged up, she smiled before taking them off his face and placing them on the table before drawing herself back into his arms. A shiver of pleasure took over as she pressed herself up against him, his warm chest feeling marvelous on her still damp skin. She drew her attention back to his lips and then she could feel herself being pushed back onto the sofa, with Harry towering over her, placing his weight on his elbows and his hips between her legs, practically every part of their bodies touching.

Soon they had to break apart for air, but Harry's lips refused to leave her skin, moving over towards her neck where he began to kiss and suckle her skin, causing her to squirm beneath him. The feeling of desire and need was rapidly growing into a nervous excitement that took her breath away, and with every touch, every sound, she could feel herself surrender to Harry more and more. Mia was brought out of her thoughts as she felt Harry's hand make its way done her stomach and over the button of her jeans. It wasn't long before the button was undone and she let out a gasp of pure pleasure as Harry carefully reached under the fabric and touched her where she desperately needed it, her hips lifting off the sofa.

"H-Harry," Mia nearly panted. "Oh Gods…"

"Mia," Harry said huskily against her neck. "You have _no idea_ what you do to me."

As Harry continued to touch her most sensitive area, Mia had to bite down on her lip to keep herself from crying out, gripping his shoulders for support. He began placing feather light kisses across her collar bone while his other hand slipped under her back, making her arch into him so his fingers fell over the clasp of her bra. It took a couple minutes of nervous fumbling since he was working with one hand, but once he had it undone, Harry slowly moved the straps down her shoulders and removed the garment from sight. Now with her upper half fully exposed to him, Mia could feel her face burn a bright shade of red and she suddenly felt very insecure about herself. She tried covering herself with her arms, but Harry gently took her wrist, shaking his head.

"Don't," he said. "Look at me, Mia."

Biting her lip again, this time due to nerves, she timidly stared up into Harry's illuminating eyes, which were looking over her with nothing but love and wonderment shining in them, taking in every part of her.

"You're beautiful," he said, his tone holding nothing but absolute sincerity. Mia managed to give him a shy smile before he leaned down to give her a soft kiss, their mouths moving in perfect sync with each other. As time passed, more clothing was removed to pile up on the floor, hesitant strokes became soothing caresses, and quiet gasps turned into ecstasy-filled moans as Mia spent the rest of the night in Harry's embrace, connecting to him in the most intimate way possible without a flicker of doubt in her mind.

…

The following morning, Mia awoke to the feeling of a strong arm wrapped securely around her waist and her back pulled up against a warm chest. Even through her closed eyelids, she could see the rays of the sun streaming in through the window, lighting up the room with its lovely morning glow. A quiet, contented sigh made its way past her lips and she smiled to herself, snuggling deeper into the cocoon of comfortable warmth she found herself in as memories of last night came to her mind, making her cheeks turn pink. It was soon made clear to her that she wasn't the only one awake because as she moved, she felt the arm around her tighten its grip just a little bit and she felt a kiss being pressed against the back of her head, ending up with her smile growing even wider. She started to adjust herself, turning over so that she was facing Harry, who was gazing at her with bright eyes and a small smile of his own on his face.

"Morning, love," he muttered.

"Good morning," Mia said, settling herself snug in the crook of Harry's arm while placing her own arm around his waist, over the blanket that covered their bodies. She was thankful that sofa was wide enough that the two of them could rest next to each other comfortably, although she certainly would have no objections if they would have to press closer together to conserve space. Harry used his hand to push strands of her ruffled hair away from her face and when she look up at his, she chuckled at how utterly wild it looked, much more than normal.

"And just when I thought your hair was already a hopeless case," she said in amusement.

"It's not my fault," Harry said with a grin. "This was all you, running your hands through my hair. Not that I minded, though."

Feeling her blush increase, Mia smiled in embarrassment and ducked her head a little, remembering how she had tugged at his hair last night. She was taken out of her thoughts when Harry said her name, and the playful tone his voice had gone away, replaced by uncertainty. When she looked up at him, she saw that he wore a worried, hesitant expression on his face.

"What's wrong, Harry?" she asked him.

"I'm…I'm sorry," he answered slowly. "I know I hurt you last night."

"Harry," Mia said softly, now understanding why he seemed so worried. "There's nothing for you to be sorry about. It's usually supposed to hurt the first time, at least a little."

"So, um, did you—I mean, well, did you—like it?" he stuttered, his face quickly becoming red. "It's just…I know that you didn't get to…not while I…"

"Harry," Mia laughed quietly, cupping his face with her hand. "Sweetheart, don't worry so much. Not all girls do during their first time, it's normal. Once the pain went away, it was nice at the end. _Very_ nice. I meant what I said last night—there's no one I wanted to have this experience with more than you. Besides, you know what they say: practice makes perfect."

"Practice?" Harry repeated, looking completely dumbstruck. The comical expression on his face made Mia laugh again before drawing him in for a passionate kiss, pressing every inch of herself against him. She could feel Harry relax and then he started kissing her back just as eagerly, tangling his hand into her hair while she ran her fingertips down and across his chest, making him shiver. After a moment of snogging each other senseless, Harry drew away, only to trace his lips down a tantalizing path to the sweet spot on her neck, causing Mia to press her lips together to hold back a groan. _Damn this boy._

"Harry, we…we should head back to the common room," Mia managed to breathe out without her voice wavering. "Ron and Hermione will be wondering where we are."

"Do we have to?" Harry huffed against her neck, and Mia smiled at the defiant, borderline whiney tone to his voice. "I'd much rather stay here with you all day."

"I would love that too, but you know what will happen if we don't," Mia reminded him. "Once Hermione forces Ron to run throughout the castle with her at least twice, more than likely with Ginny and Neville, they will go right to a teacher if they are not able to find us in here. Then word will get back to Dumbledore, who will then tell Hagrid, who will tell Sirius, who will proceed to blast away every rock and look into every crack in the wall until he finds us, with or without help from the other hundred Aurors who are on patrol at the school boarders. And I don't know about you, but I would rather be discovered with my clothes on."

Harry's response to this was a groan of annoyance and acceptance, complete with a dramatic head flop onto Mia's chest that had her laughing out loud at his obvious disappointment. After that, Harry reluctantly agreed with her before he lifted the blanket off of them so they could get themselves straightened up. Mia—still feeling a little sore from last night's activities—moved a bit slower as she sat up on the sofa, taking a minute to pull herself up and begin putting her clothes back on. When she pulled her top back over her head, she sat down so she could put her boots on, her face scrunching up just a little in discomfort as she bent forward to grab them. Harry, who had his shirt and pants on already, came over and helped her with her boots, earning a grateful smile from her. Once they were all set to go, they left the Room of Requirement together and started walking through the corridors, hand in hand and shooting each other bashful smiles the whole way. Mia felt the butterflies dancing gracefully in the very pit of her stomach, and a part of her was thunderstruck at what had happened between her and Harry last night. Of course, she had "the talk" with her mother back in the summer before her third year at Hogwarts, so she knew all of the do's and the don'ts when it came to being physically intimate with someone. Her mother always made sure to stress that she should never be pressured into doing anything she didn't want to, so she could see if she cared enough the person to want to surrender her virginity to them. But there was no doubt for Mia when it came to her decision to have sex for the first time with Harry, because when they had laid down to go to sleep last night, she had fallen asleep without an ounce of regret.

While she knew that last night hadn't been the mind-blowing experience that others girls in her house would gossip about to themselves—she doubted any girl's first experience was—she still thought it was amazingly perfect, sharing it with the person Mia loved more than anything, and that's what made it all worthwhile. And she was looking forward to being able to experiment more with Harry, to figure out their own do's and don'ts when it came to sleeping with each other. _Practice makes perfect._ The though made Mia blush as she continued walking with Harry until they came to the portrait of the Fat Lady, who raised an eyebrow at them as they approached.

 _"Casius Cintune,"_ Harry said.

"There you go, dears," the Fat Lady said swinging forward to let them inside. "Oh, and you might want to straighten up your hair, young lady."

Mia felt her eyes go wide at the Fat Lady's observation and she quickly tried patting down her hair, gathering it in her hand and twisting it over her shoulder and hoping it wouldn't be too noticeable. As she and Harry entered the common room, they saw that it was fairly filled with their housemates, talking and joking with each other, just having a laid back morning. Mia realized she didn't know exactly what time it was and wondered if it was too late to catch some breakfast in the Great Hall. However, before she could think about it any further, the door to the girl's dormitory opened up and she saw Hermione step through, with her bushy hair pulled back into a ponytail and a book under her arms, as usual;. When her brown eyes landed on Mia, they suddenly became ablaze and she immediately stalked her towards them.

"Harry, if I don't make it, tell Ron he can have all my Chocolate Frogs that's in my bedside drawer," Mia whispered quickly under her breathe, hearing Harry snort just as Hermione reached them, with a hand on her hip and looking frighteningly like Mrs. Weasley.

 _"Where. Have. You. Been?!"_ Hermione demanded fiercely. "You guys never came back last night, I was getting so worried, especially when it started raining! I was about to go looking for you too!"

"Sorry Mione, we honestly lost track of the time," Mia replied apologetically. "Harry treated me to a nice dinner in the Room of Requirement and we ended up falling asleep in front of the fireplace. We didn't mean to make you worry like that."

Hermione glared at the both of them sternly for a moment before she deflated, her hand falling down from her hip, although her frown was still on her face.

"You two really scared me," she muttered softly.

"Sorry, Hermione," Harry said, looking truly sincere.

"It's all right, I'm just glad that you both are fine," Hermione said, staring at the two of them more curiously with that calculating look in her eyes. "Besides, you two have more to worry about right now with Ron."

"Ron? What about him?" Harry asked. As though on cue, the door to the boy's dormitory burst open and a very red-faced Ron was standing there, his eyes narrowed, hair dishelved and looking as though he literally just stumbled out of bed. When he caught sight of them, he stomped over before coming to a halt right in front of them, steam almost coming out of his ears. He opened his mouth, but no words came out and he shook his head in defeat. He simply pointed to Mia, then over towards the door he just came through before turning around and going back over to it, clearing indicating that he wanted her to follow him. Startled and con fused, Mia shared a glance with Harry before they went after the angry Weasley, following him up the staircase with Hermione behind them, a small, amused smile on her face. When they reached the boy's dormitories, Ron thrust the door open and then walked over to stand towards his bed, his face still red and crossing his arms over his chest, grunting in frustration. When Mia came over to stand next to him, her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened at the sight before her. Resting comfortably on top of Ron's bed, nestled in his Chudley Cannon's blanket, was Sapphire, who was currently feed seven tiny, mewling, adorable kittens, all of them clamoring over each other blindly to get some of their mother's milk with Crookshanks standing off to the side, swishing his tail back and forth and staring at them all with his bright yellow eyes. Ron glared heatedly at the cats before he turned to Mia.

 _"You owe me new bedsheets."_

 **Soooo yeah...that just happened. Before anyone says anything, please remember, this is my first time writing something like this for others to see, so please go easy on me! I tried to make it as realistic as possible, seeing as this is Harry and Mia we're talking about. I tried to make it enjoyable as well as realistic, since this is teenagers having sex for the first time, and of course I was not planning on making it graphic, nor am I ever planning on making it graphic in these stories. What did you guys think about the chapter overall? If there's anything that could be improved or have any questions about, please let me know and I will see you in the next chapter! Have a Happy New Year my darlings!**


End file.
